


Chronicles of the Spelljoined

by Syreene



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (RPG), Planescape, Spelljammer
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, Pathfinder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreene/pseuds/Syreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn to Ravenloft from their respective Planes and Spheres, a catfolk rogue, a waitress, a bodyguard, a sorceress and a cleric found the one way out of the Demiplane of Dread – The World Serpent Inn. Bound somehow to the legendary Spelljammer they try to unravel it's mystery while operating under a letter of marque from Prince Andru of the Rock of Bral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

So today is finally the day.

I thought saying goodbye to my home would be infinitely harder than this… but really, what is there left for me? My father is long gone… my goddess has left, and my pharaoh readies himself for war. I’ve since packed my things (thank you father for instilling in me the value of a good pack) and I’m ready to see what lies beyond the horizon.

Just in case, I will wait till night time to leave… the priests may become too inquisitive as why one would leave their “Paradise.” They can keep it. Thankfully those of the cult have accepted my desire to see the world… for if their goddess has left to wander, why not her followers?

Now I just have to tell my father goodbye. I think that will be the hardest part, actually…leaving him alone here. Who will tend his resting place and make the offerings to the gods?

I’d like to think that he’d understand why I have to leave. I can only hope that my father is waiting comfortably in the next life for Bast to return.

* * *

At first I thought it might have been the Anhur and their shadow magic… or even the Unther preparing to attack from the sea… but now I don’t know. The mists rose to obscure everything from my sight and even took the sounds away… except for her voice. Could it have been the voice of my goddess, or worse… someone else’s?

This won’t be the first time my people have had to deal with the mistakes of the Gods…and try as I like to leave that past behind, it doesn’t look like it will be my last. Fortunately I don’t seem to be the only one subject to the whim of higher powers. A silver-haired priest who isn’t old and a young woman who insists on covering herself up; strange contradictions in these two… and stranger words come from their lips; my heart races when I think of what a “star port” could be. All strangeness aside, I would rather stay with Lenata and Vedis than risk the wolves in the mist.

When we are in safer lands, I must ask her what that pretty thing is hanging from her belt.

Yet more seem to be suffering the same fate as ourselves, and are still quite contradictory. Something about Sephira makes my fur want to stand on end… but her actions show something different. After seeing how she took out that peasant without a thought, I think I will try and remain on her good side.

* * *

_From the journals of Lenata of Celestian_

 

How many of us know from our earliest memories what we want to be? And, how many of us are told from our earliest memories exactly who and how we will be? I’d be willing to bet most of us fall into the latter category; such was to be my path. I have since chosen otherwise, at a high and painful cost. I am an Aasimar, a distant descendant of some angelic creature who decided for whatever reason to entertain themselves with a mortal and left a lasting impression. The traits of such don’t always manifest in every generation it may skip a few and show up again randomly. Such was the case for my family. We had had a “chosen” one show up pretty consistently every generation until the last three which was beginning to cost us in our alliances and business dealings. Then after three brothers, I was born and my future began to be mapped by my parents, my community, everyone except me. I was not born with a simple mind or a contented spirit however, staying on this rock and being married off at 14 to secure some affine was not in my plans such as they were.

I don’t know when exactly my “plan” such as it was began to coalesce. I know that for my first 13 years I did as I was bade, mostly, as it seemed to be the best way to access the information I wanted that wasn’t deemed appropriate (ie space travel and spellwork and knowledge). Fortunately, Graven, my eldest brother understood me and having also been bred for service to the family sympathized with my plight. It was he that taught me to read, got books or leaflets as he could, taught me to survive in the wilds and told me stories he heard in town and about where I wasn’t allowed to go. He was my window, my rock and my path to freedom, I just wish he’d been brave or foolhardy enough to come with me.

Since I can remember I’ve had these crazy dreams of stars and crystal bubbles that encase whole worlds, of flying contraptions with my mind and will and of two men who I know are significant tho I can’t say why. One is dark with skin of ebony with obsidian eyes who never speaks and one of an enormous human man as pale as milk with fiery hair and gregarious manner; they couldn’t be more opposite. I also see my strange birthmark forged in silver and gemstones. I knew that some of my family recognized it though refused to say how or why; as it was on my shoulder it was rarely uncovered for anyone else to see or remark upon it.

It was only to Graven that I spoke of my dreams and such, and he remarked that if he could he’d find a way for me to live such a life for both of us. Which would often would lead to laughing and shoving and play fighting such as siblings do. I was to soon to learn how serious he really was. Shortly after my 13th birthday it was announced at dinner that the negotiations for my betrothal had been finalized and that I would be married within one lunar cycle of my 14th year. All of a sudden my vision grayed and narrowed and the din in my ears was deafening. I ran from the table a look of horror upon my face, Graven made my excuses and came to find me. He knew the dealing were taking place and hadn’t wanted to alarm me until necessary. He promised to help me leave but bade me to calm myself and keep my intentions hidden lest my best laid plans be thwarted by well-meaning relations. So I did.

I kept up my routines and gave every impression that I was content with my intended. I met him a few times at much supervised functions and dinners. He seemed nice enough but more concerned with treaty negotiations and land contracts than me personally. In the meantime and in secret I posted a message to my godmother (yet another affine in my families cap) but one I felt would sympathize and aid me. Her name is Tarila Moune, head of House Moune, I have only seen her a scant handful of times, none of them in recent years but stories of her have been my inspiration much of my life. I told her of my betrothal, of my dreams and my choice to sever my ties, risk death rather than continue living this life constructed for me. It was six long months before her reply came, hidden cleverly in plain sight in the form of a betrothal gift, a gown of Ginselian silk. She had worked a scrap of papyrus into a hidden sleeve pocket that read simply, “if you’re certain of your path, I’ve secured you a berth on the PhoenixHawk; it will arrive on mid-summer and depart within one daycycle. I will arrange for your stay on the Rock of Bral. Keep safe and secret; no one can know I’ve helped you. Memorize the contents of this message and drop the slip into water”

I confessed to my brother that I was leaving and it was he who offered to see me safely to the spaceport as he’d been there. My brother left on a reputed business venture threes days before midsummer and I stole away the evening after he left and met with him 10 leagues out. We arrived in port and I begged my brother to come with me. He explained that though he wanted to escape he was duty bound to save my family from the fall that my leaving would inevitably cause. I nearly changed my mind at the thought of what my choice would cost him, the look on my face must have clued him in. He swore at me and told me to leave, to live for both of us and never to look back. “They never really looked at you, or they would have known we were never meant to keep you.” I hugged him tightly and promised if I could find a way to safely contact him, I would. With that I whirled and ran down the dock and disappeared. I made my way easily to the PhoenixHawk (it looks just as it sounds) and within an hour of my arrival we were off.

I was shown to a small, private berth below deck. It was cramped but clean and the crewman explained when mess was called and asked that I would remain “out of the way”. Which was my exact plan, I had a few scrolls, some inkwood and it was my intention to start and a journal and formulates my thoughts into a more cohesive plan now that I was off-world. For three days and nights I managed to remain in my berth except of meals and necessities before cabin fever drove me to the deck during night watch. For the first time my dreams began to make sense; here were the stars, I felt the shift of magic beneath my feet as the ship sailed and sensed the bubble that contained the craft allowing us to breathe. Something moved with a “snick” inside me and I knew this was what I was meant for. All of a sudden a loud thud followed by a sharp cry of pain shattered the quiet night and I ran towards the sound accompanied by a couple others. Its seemed one of the helmsman was going below decks when he tripped and fell. He broke his wrist trying to catch himself. As the break was simple and the fellow young and healthy it was within my power to heal and I offered to do so. Within moments his wrist functioned and looked normal and his pain was gone; saving several weeks of lost work. The deckmaster clapped me on the shoulder and thanked me. I was told that as long as I didn’t interfere with the smooth running of the ship I was allowed to roam in the main areas of the ship as I wished. This was how I learned to sail by watching and asking questions of offering help and occasionally being allowed to practice. The captain introduced herself one afternoon, after I’d spent a bloody afternoon removing an infected tooth from the cook. I’d removed my tunic as the air was close below decks and stood in my trousers and undershift. Brendal Solfire was her name a follower of Celestian, I was startled by her appearance, she was much taller than I clad in robes covered in what I discovered later were star maps. Most arresting of all was the silver charm she wore on a chain around her neck. It was my birthmark worked in silver and gemstones. When I finally looked back up at her face she seemed intrigued. “You’ve seen this symbol before?”

“Yes, though I don’t know what it means or why you have it too” I stammered.

“Too? Who else do you know wears such a symbol?” She questioned.

At this I simply turned my shoulder to the light and revealed my birthmark. “By gods child, who are you?” I asked if we could speak in private and she bade me to bathe and join her in her cabin. One hour later, cleaned and changed I knocked on her door. “Entrée” she called out.  
I sat in the chair she gestured to and began my tale omitting my godmother’s role in the matter. She was quiet as she absorbed the story and stared directly at me. I sensed she knew I was omitting something but that I also spoke the absolute truth otherwise. She was silent for a time after I was done and I feared she would return me home. Finally, she spoke and told me of Celestian and how it would seem he marked me. She explained that legends said he resembled the dark-skin man of my dreams tho no one in living memory had claimed to actually have seen him. She could shed no light however on who his counterpoint might be. She offered to show me how to fly in a limited capacity as her power to fly was intertwined with her faith and spell work based on Celestian. She also strongly suggested I enter into the Pantheistic College of Celestian, wryly adding that if my benefactor could secure my passage my tuition shouldn’t be much of a stretch.

I spent the remainder of my voyage between captain and crew learning and perfecting anything and everything anyone would show me in exchange for healing minor wounds and easing the aches and pains that accompany the physicality of working aboard ship.

When we docked in Bral the dock master handed me an envelope in it was a room key and instructions to access an account for my room and board and how to make a request when I had decided what I would do. I had for the most part decided to enroll in the Celestian College and learn to become a spelljammer. I wanted more than anything to be a pilot like Brendal. I stayed in the cozy room at the Inn for one night and after a sleep and hearty breakfast made my way to the College. It was as much like coming home as standing on the deck of a ship was, a resonance if you will. I applied as Lenata, without house affiliations as I claimed I was an orphan. So I stayed and I studied and worked for 12 years, made friends in school and about town.

My favorite bar is where Vedis works, The Laughing Beholder near the docks, She’s mysterious and as much as she complains about her clientele she’s a master of getting even the gruffest and grouchiest of customers to smile and order the most expensive items on the menu. She likes it when I visit her at work since I tip well even though we’re friends and other clients tip better when we’re seen together. It was once such evening after her shift was up that we decided to walk down to her favored bar for a drink, personally I think she just wanted another look at the twin eye-candy that bartended but, whatever.

We were walking and talking, paying more attention to our conversation than what was going on around us, until the bustling streets fell silent and the cobbles beneath our feet could no longer be felt nor seen as the mist swirled thick as wool around us. Vedis clutched my sleeve and suggested we walk back the way we came; I agreed and wrapped a hand around her belt lest I loose her in the mist. Within 20 minutes we realized we couldn’t find the door we’d left from, nor the street we’d walked down, or anything familiar at all! It did occur to us that the possibility existed we weren’t on Bral anymore and that all hell was about to break loose. Unfortunately, we were right.

* * *

_From the journals of Kenari Sanura_

Goddess protect us, I didn’t know such creations existed. Mindless mounds of flesh doing the bidding of their master… I’d almost feel sorry for them if one of them hadn’t tried to kill us. I would almost thank the flesh creature that came so quickly to remove the broken one… but something tells me I would rather not have to see it again.

I must remember to purchase some of this fire in a bottle next time I am able…and what exactly is a “Mordant?”

* * *

Travelling caravans… at least this is something I am used to. Unfortunately… they don’t seem to be used to me or my companions. Honesty, openness and a willingness to carry one’s own weight can go far, however. I will try my best to help these people while the strange one sulks and the mage and priest bicker.

Note to self: be careful touching anyone if Vedis ever “excites the atoms’ around me again; the shock was quite irritating to the both of us. For that matter…I should dry in the sun next time if we ever get out of here.

The Gods have not abandoned me completely, it seems… for the hunt was fruitful and I was able to bring back food for the people. I only hope this will help ease the fears of the one with the guns who looks at me so warily. While I am eager to try my skills away from home, my father taught me well enough to respect those who offer aid.

The old woman in red… she seems to be a spiritual leader of sorts for these people. Do the gods talk to her through the cards? It must be nice to have such a simple ritual. It makes me wonder at the pomp and circumstance of the priests of Gheldeneth. Do they complete the rituals for the Gods or for their own purpose?

Apparently our people are not the only ones having trouble communicating with the Gods… for her cards have told us little more than that voice in the mist; this is all a mistake.

Goddess please forgive my thoughts… if you even hear them anymore.

* * *

How was I made… and to what purpose? From out of the mouths of babes comes the question of the ages. I am no priest, little one… I can only tell you that I come far separated from the lair of the strange alchemist who built the pitiful Adam and set him on his course of destruction.

I was made out of love… and this place will either temper my steel or break it to pieces.

It’s growing late… I must try and get some rest before the caravan moves in the morning.

* * *

My father told me stories of fighting the Anhur in the dunes… but I don’t think they’d compare to these strange wolf creatures that raided the Vishtani camp. While some seemed normal enough, the two who changed and invaded the camp circle made my skin crawl. They must have been cursed by the gods if even their own appearance reflected their conflicted nature. Curses or no… they thankfully still died the same when impaled on the end of my claw.

I think I need to rest for a minute… my head is still fuzzy from the priest’s droning. Heh… I’d have thought I was still a kitten listening to the priests with the morning litany to Thoth if I wasn’t in the middle of a battle at the time.

* * *

I can’t believe he shot me! To be fair, though, I don’t think this Ef Utan has seen someone like me either. It’s a shame, as I had a small hope that someone not from my world might know of more like me. For whatever reason that his bow broke, it was nothing difficult to fix; I only hope that my repairs will improve his aim next time.

The priest keeps finding the pretty things… I wonder if she’ll let me see that strange token she found.

* * *

I can’t blame the Vishtani for having enough of us; signs are signs, after all… and these werewolves didn’t come till we did.

I don’t see why Sephira and Lenata have to bicker so much; it seems common sense to me that we should head to this Borovia… it is the only town around here after all. Hopefully by first light they will have made a decision.

* * *

Really? After all that we went through the night before, he wakes me up for a ball of light? I see that the morning hasn’t stopped the bickering… but this time it seems to be about smoke and sea creatures. Who am I to know the minds of such strange companions… as long as we keep moving forward I have my purpose.

When is a door not a door? When it’s a portal, it seems.

Ef Utan’s curious lens seems to let him see writing that my eye cannot; apparently the priest isn’t the only one with pretty things that I must know more about.

* * *

Oh my aching head… remind me to never ask strange wisps questions again. Upon investigation, it seems that if you ask a wisp a question they give you a tattoo and scarper.

We all have one, apparently. Could this be a part of the key they were looking for? Seems to make sense, considering the question of it inspired the giving. Ef Utan mentioned something about actions that activate a portal…

“Maybe we should all stand in the ring and touch tattoos together?” I mention as the bickering continues; and here the warrior says I never shut up. They mutter and plan so much… why can’t we just try something and see what happens?

Eventually Lenata and Vedis touch their wrists together and come to the conclusion that I had what feels like hours ago. Priests… they always have to take the long way to do things.

* * *

Now THIS is a bar! No music, though… tis a shame. I haven’t had the chance to dance in so long. I thought I’d seen a strange mix of people living in a port city… but nothing could’ve prepared me for this! That bartender especially… he seems jovial enough, but his beard hisses too much for my tastes. Thankfully Sharinda was helpful enough to point us to this Sigil place. Sephira and Ef Utan seem eager enough to go there, so it must be interesting at least.

* * *

Wet and smelly again… but at least it’s a city! And what a city it is when it stretches as far as the eye can see into the sky and back again. I don’t understand how Sephira says it can function without a Sun, though. If day and night just happen… perhaps they have a god that keeps it so for them?

Lenata and Vedis want to find her temple to Celestian. I have to wonder that in a place such as this… would my gods be here too? When they left they must have gone somewhere…

At least there are cats here, so this place is not totally forsaken.

Apparently lodgings are in order more than spiritual matters with Sephira. She claims this place is her home… so I guess I will follow the one who knows where she is going.

What is a changed lock when you’ve got a universal key? Sephira’s fathers place is quite the mess, full of parchment and junk. Now that she’s taken care of those strange mushrooms, I must explain to her the benefits of finding a messy home; it’s a lot harder for them to tell when something has gone missing…

I decided that after hearing the screams of rage and explosions that came from upstairs when Sephira went to her room, that perhaps staying at her place wasn’t the best idea tonight. I said a quick good-bye to the Tiefling and made my way back to the Celestian temple to see if I could find a cot or something with Lenata.

I didn’t want any of those mushroom things creeping up on my when I tried to sleep anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

These acolytes of Celestian definitely have a different feel about them than the usual temple dwellers at home.

Home…I have no idea where that even IS anymore.

But anyway… these people seem much more reserved than the priests I know. They don’t dress in the flashy way of the Osiran priests, and they seem to prefer keeping to themselves more than far-reaching political machinations. Then again, I haven’t exactly gone wandering too far around here to find out. Unobtrusive as they may be, they do have a tendency to stick to you like burrs once you pass through their territory. Maybe once this one gets me to Lenata I can find a chance to explore?

Heh… I think the acolyte was just as glad to get away from me as I was from them.

I may have traded one mess of books and papers for another… but at least Lenata isn’t screaming about the many ways she’s going to torture her father. They were rather creative, I grant her… but I’d rather take notes when Sephira’s not so eager to demonstrate them.

The priest still seems wrapped up in finding this Spelljammer thing, apparently. I don’t know how a flying fish carries a city on its back and travels the stars… but the Gods have made stranger things in their time. Maybe it’s the strangeness of it that keeps them from wanting to talk about it? Lenata claimed it traveled to ports in the stars. I wonder… are there cities like my home where many such ships from all over the sky reside?

As much as I wanted to hear more of her stories of these ports… I couldn’t help but notice that the priest has found yet another shiny wonder… a gold skull she called a… Mimir, I think. What really interested me, though… was how she said it answered questions. Would IT know why our Gods left us, or where they went? Even if she says it hasn’t helped her, I will never know unless I ask it…

Humph. I was truly hoping it could tell me what I wanted to know instead of making me actually consider delving into dusty tomes like the priest. There must be something better to do around here…

… ah yes… I know just the thing.

Lenata was more than eager to show me this strange device she found on the werewolves. Seems to me the Gods like their games of chance too, if they would make a gambling die that can change the rules with a roll. I prefer to create my own escape plans rather than rely on their whims, however. I had to stop her just so I could ask about what I really wanted to see… those shiny noise makers hanging on her belt.

Apparently the priest was getting bored of books too… because it didn’t take nearly as much cajoling as I thought it would to convince her to let me it. I know I promised I’d only look at them while she tried out my bow… I just want to look at these “guns” firing at least once.

Oh what a joyous noise that was… and what a rush! It kicks like a camel and fires with such speed! I must get myself guns like these. Perhaps if I learn this…poker…I can win some too?

Apparently the noise wasn’t appreciated by the acolytes too much. Seriously…I just think they need to loosen up around here. What happened to worshiping the gods with joy and passion for life? Perhaps the elders teach them to keep it hidden here… because unless my eyes deceived me, some of the younger ones appreciated my efforts.

Speaking of hidden passions, it seems Vedis has finally returned from visiting her sleeping gods. Did we find anything interesting? Oh yes, stony one… I found something quite wonderful!

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

Note to self: alcohol makes one lose control of one’s emotions, but not disastrously so. I was worried about that. I have seen enough people in their cups to warrant caution when approaching the stuff. Having a few glasses of wine in a temple seemed the safest way to experiment.

I never would have considered it on Bral. One drunken misuse of my abilities could have found me launched from the city before the hangover fully wore off. Much to Devon’s chagrin, it proved almost as destructive: feathers and a broken vase, but no fire.

I daresay the others benefited well enough from my experience around those who had overindulged. You would think they had the presence of mind to down the jugs of water I left beside their pallets before succumbing to sleep, but I am beginning to think they are unfamiliar with the drunken state as I was, previously.

My dreams continue to elude me, or perhaps my distance from the one piece of home keeps the memory of them from finding me. I am, however, undeterred. Morpheus sent me a waking sign and that was much more than I had ever hoped. No matter the resistance, no matter the cost, I WILL see this through until the end, however fate may deem it to conclude. It is, after all, the journey–the dream–that drives us onward, not the waking.

I feel, though, that my companions misunderstand me horribly. Kenari’s surprise that I would play with her troubles me somewhat. Her barb that I would only sing dirges stings, too. I would think that such a playful soul would take good-natured teasing in stride, but I suppose her passions rule her as much as anything. I shall endeavor to be more… ‘emotional’… in my dealings with her in the future, if it would put her mind at ease. It goes against everything that I have ever learned. Overt emotion is reserved for the zeal of pursuing the dream, for the rage that fuels the powers of the mind, for the tenderness in crafting a song. I cannot remember the last time that I observed an easy smile from one of my kind in the village.

Ef Utan breaks the mold of any humanoid male that I have met. He has yet to proposition one of the ladies of the party for favors of a delicate nature. Perhaps he finds us not to his taste. A Tiefling, an Asimar, a Catperson, and the amazing psychic sparkly barmaid. Yes, I can see how a human would find that just a bit too much. Or perhaps, it is only that he has learned a sort of control of the urge through his profession. He remains an unopened book in so many ways. I do hope that I might know him better in our journeys ahead.

Sapphira is… well, more tight-lipped than even I am. I suppose it is merely her way. Anything she says may be used against her at some later date. Or maybe she just doesn’t like people very much. Who is to say?

Lenata is a friend although there is only so much you can glean about a person while constantly hearing what they wish to drink in their thoughts. It is for this reason that I proposed a different venue to continue our conversation. Little did I know that our trip out for drinks would turn into such a journey. But we had that drink finally!

Whatever our feelings on the matter, we are all linked by the brand of the Spelljammer. Although we come from many different walks of life, it is the tie that binds our motley assortment together. I only hope that we may come to know the deeper bond of friendship that seasoned adventurers speak of, rather than the almost painful politeness we employ. I can already tell that taverns will be making lots of money off me if only so I can slip the bonds for a bit and get to know them all better.

* * *

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian_

“Ahhh-chooo”, I had sneezed at least a hundred times since I sat down to research in what must be the dustiest tomes and scrolls in the temple’s library. I bet some of them hadn’t been touched, much less looked at in 50 years or more; most likely due to the obscurity of my subject. While tales of The Spelljammer abound in pub, spaceport, inn and tavern from Grayspace to well, Sigil actual written and verified accounts are not so easy to come by, sigh. At least I had access to writing materials again. I’d had to use my scrolls for tinder in Borovia. (I really should write down as much as I can remember about those hellish days when I have moment.)

After the initial titters and scoffs upon my arrival and initial request for all information relating to The Spelljammer for the most part everyone had been fairly helpful. The older priests listed reference materials and the acolytes dutifully found them and carted them over to me. One even offered to scribe for me for the first four hours but soon abandoned the fruitless search in favor of something a bit less redundant like peeling potatoes. I stretched and walked around a bit when a knock sounded and an acolyte who had been on door duty shuffled in and announced “I believe she’s with you” before hastily shuffling back out again. It was Kenari. I’d been at this for 7 hours and I was tired and famished to go with the frustration. I told Kenari that I’d secured a room and meals for us here and showed her to the quarters appointed to me. It was a simple room, utilitarian with a table and chairs, a desk and 4 bunks. I requested food from the kitchen and soon a servant appeared with some type of roasted game bird, bread, cheese and what appeared to be root vegetables in a cheese sauce. It was delightful and I was beginning to feel human again. I noticed but didn’t remark on it when Kenari smuggled some of the leftovers into her pack. Our previous experiences make such actions prudent, you just never know.

I like Kenari, she’s handy with her bow and she whacked two peoplewolfies, I mean weres, with her gauntlet. (For some strange reason I hear a lot of cursing and stamping in my head when I say “peoplewolfies”) I like our whole party for the most part, in as much as I can like a group of people that, with the exception of Vedis, I know nothing about. The sorceress gives me pause tho, perhaps because we are each others antithesis, or perhaps because of the snarky tone she takes when she speaks to us sometimes. The sword for hire seems fine but is just as closed lipped as Saphira; I suppose that’s to be expected in his line of work. Anyway, Kenari looks like a cat just human sized, I’ve seen a few like her but only at a distance. She’s striking with her tall build and pretty spotted fur, she’s also very distracted by anything shiny. I caught her looking at the Mimir as soon as she came in the room.

“What’s that” she asked.

“That’s the Mimir; a recording device for people who traveled through the Outer Planes. It’s their impressions and experiences but it isn’t necessarily truthful or factual” I replied, adding “Please don’t ask it anything, its rather annoying.”

“Uh, do you think I could ask it where my Gods have gone?”

“I guess but I don’t know if it can answer you, seems like it only knows how to introduce itself and say ‘I do not have possess that information’ ”, I sighed.

“Well, can I ask”, she insisted.

“Sure, go ahead”

“Ahhh, could you tell me where my Gods have gone” she stammered earnestly.

The Mimir began to glow and rose up in the air, shaking slightly. Kenari was mesmerized, I wasn’t so impressed. I had see this show before, it wasn’t necessarily indicative that he possessed any useful information. Its voice boomed “I do not possess that information.”

Poor Kenari, she looked so crushed though she tried not to. I suppose I don’t understand her obsession with finding her long-lost Gods. Then again mine seldom sends an avatar into these realms or interacts with us except through our spells of course. He only wishes us to travel, to explore and discover just as he does. It seems like if the Gods that were once so present just disappeared, perhaps they either don’t want to be found or can’t. But, what do I know of her world anymore than she knows of a spaceport.

She asked me about spaceports and spaceships and how they fly. I gave a general explanation of how it works and how the ships fly. I kept it short as I noticed her eyes kept straying down to my waist and hip.

“What is that shiny thing you picked up” she purred.

Excitedly, I began to explain the Fist of Emirkol I’d found around the neck of a peoplewol..erk, I mean a were. How it worked and that it was a minor relic and how one use can make it disappear.

She stopped me and said, “That’s nice but I meant those”, she was pointing to my twin dragon pistols slung about my hips. “Do you think I could play with, I mean that you could teach me to fire them?”

“Sure, I guess” I huffed “but you’re so good with the bow it probably wouldn’t take long”

We were going to go out to the courtyard but the priests were teaching some sort of class out there. So, somehow Kenari persuaded me to set up the target in the Great Hall. She promised we wouldn’t damage anything with the arrows and that she wouldn’t fire the pistols inside, she just wanted to play with them.

About an hour later Vedis strolled in and was greeted with such a spectacle as I’m sure hadn’t been seen in such hallowed halls. About half a dozen arrows protruded from the target, unfortunately at least as many if not more had connected with the woodwork, the balustrade, the rug and the even the ear of the stuffed, what-ever-it was beastie, that hung over the mantle. Just as I saw her and was about to call out a greeting a familiar, deafening KABOOM rattled the foundation. I should have known better. There on the floor about 10 feet back was Kenari, knocked on her ass, arms still in the air with this gleeful expression on her face. Then the shouts of “What the F*CK was that” screeched from the priest’s quarters. Ah hell, we we’re in for it now.

A full twenty minutes of patient explanations, entreaties, cajoling, apologies, and absolutions later the proverbial feathers had been smoothed and we were still allowed to stay with the understanding that we would “Put those damn things away”. We were shuffled into an anteroom but not before we saw the bevy of acolytes flashing huge grins and thumbs-up signs. We asked for three bottles of wine and some foodstuffs and proceeded to catch each other up as what we had discovered.

I explained to Kenari and Vedis that the actual date about The Spelljammer was fragmented, though the descriptions were fairly consistent beginning nearly 1,000,000 years ago when humanoids began space travelling. Whether sightings were considered good or ill varied from culture to culture for example it was the sighting of The Spelljammer in Greyspace only 10 years ago that heralded the beginning of the Greyhawk Wars in Greyspace. An interesting notation was that whenever any God was questioned about the spelljammer, they fell silent. Also noteworthy were the unsubstantiated and periodic references to an Ultimate Helm. It took different forms from a ring, to a cloak, to a mark but it enabled the bearer to captain The Spelljammer. It also could be considered a death knell as the bearer was soon parted posthumously from his prize, posthaste, which would disappear again into obscurity.

Vedis told us of how she found the Temple of Morpheus after a misadventure with a Gnome named Ruprect and her subsequent fortuitous meeting with the popular and pulchritudinous Kylie, a tiefling guide. (It just figured that the best guide for Sigil would be a tiefling). After she entered the temple and wandered in the mist for a time she finally found the altar, covered with all manner of trinket and treasure offerings. After a short inventory she figured there was nothing she had she could afford to part with except a few gold coins. She placed them on the altar and after a few minutes gave a silent prayer for guidance in her dreams. She turned to leave and suddenly the mists parted for the form of a manta ray with a gleaming city upon its back, frozen in her tracks the smoky form of The Spelljammer passed through her chest. After which she made her way back to my temple. She conveyed that she felt her God had sent her on a quest to find the Spelljammer. I pointed out that since we all now wore the same mark it was likely that the rest of us were on the same quest.

After the wine and food were served by an acolyte named Devon our conversation winded from our individual experiences in the mist, our arrival in Borovia to our impressions of the journey thus far. Devon asked about our brands and asked if we had gotten them somewhere on Sigil. I replied “No, we got them There and now they’re Here.” This puzzled her a bit I think. Kenari asked about procuring a map of Sigil which Devon stated she felt sure she purchase one for us from a mapmaker for about 6gp which Vedis and I gave her. She joined us for a few rounds of wine and complemented us on our earlier distraction. Kenari teased me about always bickering with Sapphira and I railed back about her falling for my enthrall spell. By this time at least two of the bottles were empty and we’d begun to drain the third.

I don’t remember which one of us grabbed a pillow off the bench and swung the first blow but the next thing I knew feathers were a-flyin. It was at this point Devon made a hasty exit. Whap! I felt a stinging smack to the back of my head as Vedis connected. (That’s it, chick, friend or no, you’re goin’ down.) I wound up and with a solid whump knocked her on her sash covered ass and with the backswing knocked the kitty’s ears flat. Of course, in my inebriated state the swings had me slightly off balance and a bit giggly. All of a sudden, Vedis was up and swung her own roundhouse caught Kenari right in the midsection, “OOOPH”. Vedis clutched her own belly and began to snicker. With a pounce Kenari had Vedis on the floor and was tickling her. Vedis flipped her off and reversed their positions but not for long. Within seconds Kenari was back on top and I wound up to swing as this was far too good and opportunity to pass up. Sadly, again due to the wine I unbalanced myself and in my spin missed Kenari and sent my pillow sailing past the ear of Ef Utan who stood taking up most of the doorway. His arms crossed over his breastplate with a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

We offered him the rest of the wine, which wasn’t much and some food. He said that he’d also asked around about The Spelljammer and it had been suggested that we keep our marks covered and that an expert on the Prime might be able to help. Vedis suggested that Kylie might be able to help locate one in the morning. At that point we staggered off to our sleeping quarters leaving behind a wake of feathers, wine bottles, dinner remains and shards of broken crockery. Within moments of our heads touching the pillows we were all sound asleep.

It only seemed as if an hour, two at most had passed before Devon pounded on the door. Groans of pain erupted as she bustled into the room and threw open the drapes. Light exploded into the room, searing my eyes and causing rainbows of agony to arc inside my skull. I silently began a simple healing chant and the diamond points of pain began to ease. I cracked open my eyes and when no new further agonies ensued I looked to our student de Sade. She had brought with her three bags which she placed on the table saying they belonged to us. The first was full of feathers, which upon remembering the antics of the previous evening made me grin. The second contained the maps we had requested. The third contained the remains of an urn depicting Celestian and starmaps set with crystals. Chagrinned, I set upon the spell of Make Whole. I returned the restored urn to Devon who promised to return it to the antechamber and to bring us hot tea, victuals and for Vedis some ale as she’s a subscriber to the “hair of the dog” theory.

Ef Utan explained that Sapphira would be delayed in meeting with us as she was off to find her father and perhaps kill him, again?! We agreed to start looking for an expert on the Prime with Kylie’s help while we waited. Ef Utan stepped out on the street and asked a few people about Kylie and was told word would get to her and she should find us within an hour. Sure enough her reddish pouf bounced up shortly thereafter. Apparently, finding an expert on the Prime didn’t fall into normal sightseeing/guide-like duties and her fee would be 100 gp, no telling what the expert would want. Vedis said she could cover it. Kylie explained that it would take her a bit to locate such a sage and not to expect her until after-peak the following day.

While we were waiting Ef Utan offered to take us on a side trip through a portal. It sounded like a pleasant diversion so we all followed him down the street to a small courtyard. Off in the corner a section of razorvine had snaked over from the wall to wrap itself around a potted thorny palm creating a sharp edged arc beneath. He stopped in front of it, silently chanted for a moment before tossing a small object into the arc. I watched the air shimmer as the portal opened and ever the gentleman he stepped to the side and motioned for us to go first. With a small pop, we stepped into the hustle-bustle of busy street. Smells of ale and bread filled the air as the din of many voices all talking at once hit our ears. Here was an actual sun, unlike the more diffuse indirect light of Sigil. The day was balmy, sunny and breezy. No one seemed to notice our arrival, odd considering we appeared out of nowhere and even I the shortest in the party towered over the quaint little town of gnomes. “Welcome to Bytopia, they make the best cheese” said Ef Utan.

Ef Utan bought some cheese and bread and I purchased some ale and we made our way park to have a picnic. Ef Utan was right, the cheese was amazing. After our repast in the beautiful little park Vedis got the idea to earn some coin. She set out her cap and began to sing, Kenari began to dance and I began to persuade passers-by to watch our little improv performance and part with a few coins. Ef Utan did what he does best, stood around and looked intimidating. I don’t think we were at risk of being robbed but, you never know. After about four hours we had made 47 pieces of Bytopian silver. Ef Utan explained that to Sages in the Prime this was far more valuable due to it’s (to them) extraplanar origin than where we were staying currently and could be traded for all manner of items or information.

We made our way back to the portal which in this instance was where a willow branches arched over an iron fence. This time, I’m guessing because we were returning to Sigil, Ef Utan took point and entered the portal first. It probably saved our lives. No sooner had we stepped thru the portal the three of us girls walked abruptly into his back with a thud-thud-thud. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance, in a low commanding voice he hissed “Come, no questions, be silent, come with me, now!”

We followed him silently, swiftly as we made our way down the street. Heads down trying to be as unobtrusive as possible; we still caught a glimpse of what had Ef Utan so on guard. In the distance, not more than 50 feet away and thankfully not directly in her line of sight stood a female form. She was easily 15ft tall with a collar of razors and blades, vestments of gleaming edged metal and a fair, fierce face crowned with more shiny swordlike blades. The air was rent by the screams and howls of the six mind flayers that were currently being flayed to death by invisible blades, the silence that echoed afterwards chased us back to the Celestian temple. After we were safely ensconced inside I turned to Ef Utan, “Who was that,” I panted.

He explained she was The Lady of Pain, keeper of the Kreigenstanz (the peace between the Factions). “You asked why this was called ‘The Cage’. It’s because the only way to get to Sigil is through a portal and neither Gods nor their Avatars may enter here. The Lady of Pain enforces this and you witnessed one of the ways how. The best you can hope for is that she never notices your existence.” The shadows over his face and the fear in his battle hardened voice made me shiver and send a silent prayer of thanks to Celestian that he was guarding us this day.

Just then a priest bustled in. Since we were looking at staying and since we’d caused such a debacle with the dragon pistols and the drunken pillow fight (how had that gotten around) they took the liberty of adding me to the duty roster. I had KP duty for 3 hours, beginning in about an hour. Oh, joy. I nodded to the priest; it was fair as we were already staying longer than anticipated, if not the most glamorous job. Could have been worse there’s always laundry or cleaning the privies. My compatriots headed for our quarters and I headed to find the kitchen.

A few hours later with an aching back and sore, squidgy hands I made my way to the room as well and soon fell fast asleep.

That morning as we discussed the day’s agenda and where else it might be prudent to poke around for information Kenari suggested we try to find the oldest library and where might it be. I think it was also her suggestion that we ask the Mimir. Upon query it launched into its light show and for once actually had some useful information. The Great Library of Thoth was visited by one whose impressions had been recorded in the Mimir; apparently they became so distracted and enamored by it they forgot what they came to originally research. The Great Library could be found in the Outlands, so we made note to ask some of the priests if they were aware of any stable portals to the Outlands, the Rock of Bral or Greyhawk.

The priests surprisingly weren’t much help. One of them thought he remembered that there might be a stable portal somewhere in middle of the market that led to Spiral, which was in the same system as Bral, but couldn’t remember its exact location or what the key was. It was suggested that we ask Lissandra the Gatekeeper.

As promised just after peak, Kylie appeared and led us through the winding twists Sigil considers streets. She bounced, she shimmied, waved, bounded and sashayed (How she didn’t wiggle herself out of her outfit, what there was of it, I haven’t the foggiest)…For stars sakes it didn’t seem that there was that fiendish city she didn’t know! She led us followed by a sizable crowd of Kylie admirers to a rundown little building owned by the Sage Gezria. He was a small, gaunt yellow-skinned humanoid with grimy nails and swaddled in robes reeking of incense and singed around the edges, Ef Utan said he is a Githzerai whatever that is. In a raspy voice he asked what he could do for some silly Primes. I asked what he knew about The Spelljammer and waited a few minutes for his laughter to subside he saw that I was serious and began to corroborate about 80% of what I’d discovered in the library, including the stories about the Ultimate Helm. Disappointed we turned to leave and he stopped us.

“One last thing”, he croaked. “The oldest story, far older than written language, about The Spelljammer is that of its birthpladce. Somewhere in a place called the Shattered Sphere or the Broken Sphere.” This seemed familiar, and half remembered bits of Thri-Kreen religious poetry surfaced.

‘Thru Wildspace you’re cursed to roam, broken souls in a broken ship til last you return to the shattered sphere and when all is whole can you return’

Since he’d offered this last little tidbit I decided to take a chance and show him my brand. “Have you ever seen something like this?” With surprising strength he grasped my arm in his clawed fingers and hauled it under his dusty lantern. He scratched, poked, sniffed and licked (Eewh!) the mark on my wrist. When he started reaching for a vial filled with some unknown bubbling green goo I snatched my wrist back. He cackled and when questioned again said nope, never seen the likes but couldn’t wait to tell the boys at the guild about it. Great, just great, I then got the distinct impression he was f*cking with us. And we’d just paid 100 gp to Kylie and then another 100 to this clown. It occurred to me and not for the first time that we should probably make our stay on Sigil as short as possible.

After we’d finished with Gezria we asked Kylie to take us to Lissandra the Gatekeeper. We’d had a thought earlier to find some other portals (Outlands, Greyhawk, Rock of Bral) and now the Shattered Sphere to visit while were waiting for Sapphira to appear. After a short walk we arrived at a nondescript door in a cleaner, more well kept area of town with a line at least 40 deep. At least it seemed to be moving. Kylie assured us we would be in and out quickly, as the process was you wrote your requests in the book and where you could be reached and they got back to you. True enough we were in an out in 15 minutes or so and made our way back to the Temple. Thankfully, I didn’t have KP tonight.

We were just finishing dinner when and acolyte brought us a scroll. Thinking it was from Lissandra we immediately all started talking at once about where we should go first and if we should or shouldn’t continue to wait for Sapphira. Ef Utan thought we should wait, I reasoned that we were only trying to gather information and planned to return to Sigil and could leave word at the Temple for Sapphira that we’d return and when. She did live there and had a place to live after all. Ef Utan reluctantly agreed just as I broke the seal on the scroll and began to read. It wasn’t from Lissandra it was from Sapphira. Apparently, her father had had her thrown in jail but she was finding a loophole in the law and expected to be out shortly, not to worry. Not to worry?!

I looked at Ef Utan, “Did I mention that I’m a bit psychic?”

With at least the mystery of why Sapphira was taking so long solved, we decided to bed down for the evening and wait to hear from the Gatekeeper.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Darkness is falling in this strange city, and Sephira and Ef Utan are still absent. I’m not too worried, though… those two actually know their way around this place. I figured it would be our chance to go exploring now… but all they want to do is stick around this stodgy place. I don’t think Lenata is going to let me see her gun again… and I’m not nearly so bored to try my odds with that strange die.

… I guess wine it is, then. Thankfully acolyte Devon has been nice enough to help us with a few bottles and perhaps a map of the city.

* * *

Ah-hah… I knew there was some fun hidden in these priests somewhere! Apparently it’s summoned with the right combination of alcohol and feathers applied forcefully about the head and shoulders.

The stony one, however… seemed to require more advanced tickling techniques; little did she know that my father was an expert at it!

From the chuckles at the door, I do believe our erstwhile warrior has returned…

Oh, my aching head. I don’t care what kind of drink Devon brings us, as long as it gets the taste of feathers out of my mouth. Contrary to the priest’s popular belief, Catfolk actually prefer to eat the meat and avoid the feathers.

From the looks of the bags that Devon has brought us, it looks like last night’s festivities have caught up with us. Thankfully the priest has enough guilt for us all to take care of the niceties… because I don’t regret a moment of it.

Well… maybe the third bottle of wine, anyway.

Apparently Ef Utan is ready to take us sight-seeing, and it looks like we’ve got our day free. Bytopia sounds interesting…I don’t know what his obsession with cheese is about, though.

* * *

Oh this is rich.

There’s nothing like a lovely day on a new plane full of bustling people that you just happen to tower over like a giant. I will have to watch my tail just to make sure I don’t knock the Gnomes over; probably bad form in their own afterlife.

I would love to go exploring in this place. Gnomes are supposed to be smart, aren’t they? Maybe they’d know something in their libraries?

Then again… we’d probably be like oxen in a pottery shop. Maybe it’d be better to just stay in the park and enjoy the scenery with the others.

Ah… even better, the stony one has surprised me with her ability to sing. I had assumed from her usual dourness that perhaps she’d only sing dirges… but apparently there is a layer underneath that is capable of more than I expected. It is a shame Lenata doesn’t play an instrument…but Vedis’ voice will do nicely for a chance to finally dance again.

We managed to make a few pieces of Bytopian silver that Ef Utan says could make a pretty coin in other places. Spoken more like a trader than a bodyguard to me…perhaps there is more to him as well? Perhaps if he stops teasing me about my home, I will be interested in discovering it.

It seems like we’re headed back to Sigil so Lenata can carry out her kitchen duties. She probably blames me for it… but hey, I’m not the one who let me see them. How can she blame me for wanting to try one myself?

* * *

When my guide stops short and tells me to hide, he doesn’t need to do it twice. It seems the goddess of Sigil still walks amongst them… and when she does the populace hides in fear. From the looks of what she did to those Flayer creatures when she floated by, it looks like they’ve got good reason.

This Lady of Pain is someone I am sure they all worship from very far away whenever possible.

Back to the temple again for…big surprise, more talking. Why must they always plan… why can’t we just go? Apparently we’ve got to go find others who might know more about this Spelljammer than the acolytes do.

* * *

So much for this Gith… for all his cost he hasn’t given us anything more to go on than more hearsay and legends of a Shattered Sphere where The Spelljammer was born.

Lenata believes it’s enough to ask Lyssandra the Gatekeeper about, however. Thanks to Vedis’ friendly guide Kylie, we should be able to get there soon.

* * *

By Ammet’s fang I think this Tiefling led us through a portal to a plane of Hell… for only it would have lines like this. I was fully prepared to fake a case of fleas of it meant getting some of these people out of the way… but thankfully we just had to leave a message and come back later.

Since we’re staying at the temple again… I wonder if that Mimir thing would know where the oldest library in existence would be. It seems to me that if this Spelljammer is so old… perhaps it would be better to get information about it from a place that might have been around at the time.

Heh… the Library of Thoth… I should’ve known. I wonder what the instructors at the school in Gheldeneth would think of me if I told them that I was going to the actual library of the gods instead of their re-creation at home.

I hope that Sephira can settle her legal matters quickly with her father so that the real adventure can begin.

Speak of the devil and she shows up, apparently; I must remember that next time we get separated. It seems that the sorceress has a silver tongue like the priests of Set and can talk herself out of legal problems. Once again… more reason to keep on her good side, I think.

Lenata and Ef Utan are talking about us going somewhere new again… with something about grey birds and two-headed coins. I nod pleasantly as my mind drifts to what the Mimir mentioned of the Library of Thoth in the Outlands. Wouldn’t that be a Coup of the Ages if I could bring proof of such a place to the Thoth priests and their school back home? I can just imagine it now: “Ah yes, what a quaint recreation you have here… but it pales in comparison to the hallowed halls of the Gods that I visited personally.” Yes… I will definitely have to go there someday.

I focus back on my companions only to find that they’re still on the same discussion. Didn’t we decide to go, already? Why are we still here? Perhaps if I seem determined to go to the Library now, they will be more determined to go to this grey-place and we can finally get out of this dank city.

Besides, it’s as my father told me: “Even if one should blunder… at least blunder forward.”

* * *

Now _this_ is an interesting place.

Apparently our portal dropped us out of a jewelry store in the middle of a bustling town called Greyhawk. And here I thought it was the name of the plane. The city must be of note if these planar travelers have heard of it.

Lenata wants to bury herself in books, again… this time at their university. I nod again and do my best to keep up with them as we pass what looks like a much more interesting bar fight relocating itself in the street. Perhaps once we get there I can leave Lenata to her books and finally explore one of the many cities we keep finding ourselves in.

“What do you mean you’re going out? I thought you were the one who wanted to get to a library so bad!”

I can’t believe she was so surprised, honestly. She is the researcher after all… I just wanted to get HER to a library so we can find the next step on our path. Meanwhile… this trip isn’t going to be a cheap one, so I should see if we can find ourselves some opportunities for quick employment around here.

Apparently I wasn’t the only one with the idea of leaving the priest to the dusty tomes… as Sephira and Ef Utan have left to trade in the Bytopian silver, while Vedis has decided to accompany me looking for employment. She has a nice voice… perhaps I can teach her some of our songs from the temple if we get a chance to perform again.

* * *

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian_

Sapphira arrived none the worse for wear just after peak on our third day in Sigil. It seemed she did know which palm to grease and which string pull. She still had not managed to kill her father (again?) but assured us with a dry tone and slight smile that it was only a matter of time. It seems she’s a patient hunter. Kenari continued her insistence on visiting the library of Toth but as the entry in the Mimir told of a researcher that got caught up there for 20 years and still hadn’t found what she was looking for, the rest of us suggested we go to a library in Greyhawk where we also might be able to trade our silver for a more spendable, valuable currency.

I should have known better, really I should have when the adventure loving Kenari said she wanted to visit a library. So we traveled from Sigil through a portal (different kind of portal than I’ m used to) to Greyhawk; much cleaner and quieter than whence we came but a bustling predominantly human city none the less. We asked for directions to the largest library and were told to travel uptown to the walled upper city where Castle Greyhawk and the University were. It was only after we arrived at the library (after a couple wrong turns corrected by a kindly gnome) that Kenari reveals that she wasn’ t interested in doing any research, she just wanted to “ do something” grrr! So I was stuck in the dusty catacombs of a library, again! There was a bit of red tape seeing as how not only were we not university students we were just passing through, fortunately Greyhawk worked the way most worlds do and gold cleared the way expediently. My compatriots split up while I was reading. Vedis and Kenari headed to a bar to look up job listings and Sapphira and Ef Utan went to the School of Wizardry to sell our Bytopian silver.

After a few hours I had exhausted the library’ s store on the Spelljammer and headed to the front desk, just in time to see Kenari and Vedis limp in looking like they were returning from a war…in which they had their asses handed to them. Turns out while at the bar a bored monk took offense to them, pulled the kitties tail and then got nasty. He eventually stopped but not before delivering a message “ not to meddle in things” . They finished looking at the help wanted ads and had a couple drinks, of course, before returning to find me to heal them. After working the spell Cure Moderate Wounds a couple times they were good as new, thank Celestian. Shortly thereafter our other friends joined us and reported they’ d had much better luck and had managed to trade our silver pieces for gold 1:1! We decide to find an in about mid-town to have dinner and get a room before returning to Sigil.

When we arrived, Kenari and Vedis asked the barkeep about trading entertainment for food, spirits and a nights lodging. The barkeep allowed them to try with the understanding that if they were booed down to accept it graciously and exit stage left but that if the crowd enjoyed a deal could be made. Poor Vedis as soon as she tried to sing her throat closed up and all that came out was a croak. Embarrassed and dismayed she jumped off the stage and made a bee line for the bar where three shots of the local whiskey were lined up and consumed in short order. Kenari kept dancing and the crowd enjoyed it, most likely because many of the patrons hadn’t seen a person sized cat before or at least not many. To her credit she is a graceful dancer.

While she was dancing and Vedis was drinking Ef Utan seemed to see someone he knew and walked over to talk to them. After a short time he motioned for Sapphira and I to join them. It was an expensively dressed wizard. Magical jewelry sparkled around his fingers and neck and for certain more lay beneath his robes. My eyebrows quirked at Ef Utan, this one seemed odd company for him to keep especially since their conversation seemed stilted.

Vedis joined us and we ordered dinner, mutton for Ef Utan, Vedis and Kenari, soup and bread for me and goldenwood embers for Sapphira. It seemed Kenari’ s day for dire warnings, there under the remains of her mutton was a Yakuza blade. I don’ t know what she did to warrant their attention but it isn’ t good. All I can get from the Wizard’ s murmurs are to trust no one; great, another vague, yet dire warning. We decide to get to go up and get some sleep. Heading the warning, we took turns on watch and Kenari set a booby-trap on the door. Fortunately, the night was uneventful and we awoke to sounds of adventurer’ s breaking fast and the smell of delicious food.

It was at breakfast that Ef Utan reveals what they have learned regarding our predicament and that we can find some answers by traveling to see a wizard named Sidrathe or by going to a place called ” The Rock of Bral” and talking to a ” beholder” . Vedis and I stopped, looked at each other and broke out into huge grins and hugs, much to the confusion of our companions.

”This beholder, he wouldn’t happen to be named Luigi, would he?” queried Vedis.

Intrigued and cautious, Ef Utan nodded, “Yes, though we were told talking to him would be a long-shot. And to get there we have to go to the docks and find a spelljammer and some sort of ship that travels in space!”

Vedis told him that Luigi was her boss and talking to him was no problem as that was Luigi’ s favorite thing to do. Then it was my turn to smirk a little, I was growing tired of the impression that I was only good for healing wounds and doing research. ” As far as a Spelljammer, you’re looking at one. Once we find a suitable ship I can fly it and likely use that skill to barter our passage. The fastest way to get there though is to portal back to Sigil, then portal to Spiral then fly to Bral. If we leave from here it’s a minimum of six weeks if we can find a ship headed that way. From Spiral it’s less than a week and much more likely to find a ship headed our way.”

Ef Utan brought up that since we needed to portal we also needed a tow-headed coin and we’ d used our only one getting here, which meant he had to find some dwarven metal smiths to make us up a fresh batch. Finding them wouldn’t be the problem, time was not our friend here.

More questions followed about space travel and the like. It seems that besides Vedis and I everyone else had only used portals to travel from place to place. I explained that until recently my definition of portals were gates in the crystal spheres that surrounded systems between Grayspace. I gave the simplest explanations I could and that seemed to  
work.

We set back out to the store front we popped out of the day before. We stopped to make arrangements to get the coins made, Ef Utan had a brilliant idea to save time, he asked the dwarf to split the coins lengthwise and weld the two head sides together. The dwarf agreed in exchange for the tail sides. While we were waiting we scouted for a compass for Sapphira without success. It was about this time that we realized we were being followed. Kenari looked around and then, seemed to vanish (I really have to ask her to teach me that trick). EF Utan and I discussed trapping our pursuer I explained how if I could touch him I could read his motives and then incapacitate him quietly. Sapphira asked why we would bother and we explained so he wouldn’t follow us. With a very wicked smile, Sapphira said ”Let him follow us to Sigil.”

Ef Utan and I grinned back and Ef replied “I like the way you think.”

We made our way back to the dwarves who had managed to finish five. We took for and left one for the monk who would surely come in behind us and question the dwarf about what we were up to. Ef figured that if we left one for the monk he’ d be less likely to rough up our new friend and more likely to get himself stuck in Sigil without a prayer of getting back. A few minutes later we heard a loud KABOOM and then screaming, we looked back to see a monk in burgundy and gold silk robes, hands cupped around his ears, blood seeping from between his fingers. With a little more haste to our steps we made to the doorway just as Kenari reappeared and the city guards rushed past us. Without further ado we tossed in the coin and we portaled back to Sigil. We made our way quickly to the market square and the portal for Spiral only to realize we needed three oak leaves dipped in mead. We split up again with one party acquiring mead and other purchasing oak leaves from an apothecary. Within 30 minutes we met back at the portal with a handful of oak leaves and mead to spare (because you just never know).

This time we didn’t appear in a city but on the periphery of a large oak grove. The scale was immense, these towered far higher than any trees I had ever seen before and as I looked closer I could see how the branches and trunks were woven and fused together to create structures, buildings, archways and paths. It was a city after all, and given it was  
an Elven city it made sense. As we walked closer we could see Elves bustling about in as much as elves bustle and what looked like two leaves of an enormous plant came into view.

“What kind of tree is that?” Ef Utan asked.

Vedis and I had recognized it immediately as a Man of War ship. I explained that it wasn’ t a plant it was a ship and that each race that built ships built them in a way that was meaningful to them. For an elf that was in the shape of plants, insect races they were insects and water races they were water creature shaped. Dubious looks followed but I couldn’ t blame them as this was all new and unfamiliar. I took the lead as we made our way to port. Huge ships of all shapes and sizes bobbed and swayed, tethered by ropes as thick as my arm. Here at last was something familiar to me as breathing and just as vital. I asked the dock master if the PhoenixHawk was here and he replied that it had been recently though wasn’ t here now. I explained what we needed and where we needed to go. He suggested a retired elvish warship turned merchant craft that was headed for Bral, I thanked him and we made our way down the dock. I asked my friends to wait for me as I requested permission to come aboard and speak with the captain.

He was swarthy for an elf, he possessed the same fine features and height of his race but sailing had changed his features and he had the adventuring eye I had seen in so many before. I explained that I was a spelljammer and offered my services and those of my four companions in exchange for passage to Bral. He asked what my companions did and I explained that one was a dancer and could fight, one was a sword for hire, one a server and singer and one a sorceress. The captain grunted that she could take a turn piloting as well, I stopped I hadn’t thought about it but Sapphira could pilot the ships too but it wasn’t quite the same. I’d make sure to stick with her to get her past the rough spots and unfamiliarity.

I went to gather my friends and led them to the cabin we were assigned. It was cramped but clean with enough bunks for all of us and table against one wall. Two tiny portholes and a couple lamps were the only sources of light but it would do. We finished storing our gear and made our way back to the dock, we had four hours to stock up on elf finery to sell on Bral and Vedis and I wasted no time. Vedis bought a very expensive bottle of wine and I bought some scarves and other trinkets that I could double my profit easily. Back aboard ship we put away our loot and climbed on deck for departure. I nearly laughed at the looks of my new partners which ranged from wonder, to awe to downright terror as the ropes were cast off and the solar sails filled. Power surged through the ship, as we lifted off and for a moment we were weightless then the captain engaged the shield and we bumped back down. Vedis and I knew what was happening and had our “space legs” while the others nearly toppled over. Eventually, we made our way to the galley for dinner and I turned in for a quick nap before I went on duty at 1 am.

I figured that I would pull the late ship and truth be told I didn’t mind. The ship was quiet and I wasn’t bothered. I could fly in peace and enjoy the thrill of once again being linked to a ship. There is no other single sensation like it. I could feel all that power run up through my hands and arms, through my body and out my feet as I merged with the ship. The link is an expansion of your consciousness to something a great deal larger and more powerful than yourself. I felt the thrum of the engines and the buffets of solar winds in the sails, the stars matched charts in my head and melded into glowing blurs behind us from the haze of stardust we kicked up. I missed this so much. I’ m not sure how it was for my companions but the five days for me ended too soon, even if we were headed home.

We landed in Bral and made our way to the Laughing Beholder. Vedis was chewing her lip, wondering if her pet was ok and if her boss had fired her for missing work for so long. She needn’ t have worried on either of those accounts. Seems her pet was well cared for and Luigi accepted her explanation without qualm, bringing the elvish wine certainly didn’ t hurt matters. No she didn’ t have to worry about the mundane matters; it was who was waiting for us that held my attention and concern. The same wizard Ef Utan recognized in Greyhawk was at the bar talking with Luigi, he levitated a round of drinks our way and said ” about time you got here kids, sit down and I’ ll fill you in on what’s happening.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

By the Gods… what did I do to deserve the wrath of monks? Did I bump one in the street or something? Spill a beer on one? All I wanted to do was read the job board, but apparently that was enough to draw the wrath of a Shou monk. He kindly left a few bruises to remember him by before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke muttering about “Not meddling in things.” I just love it when dire warnings are vague.

These monks should do their research next time. I was just happy to be traveling and along for the ride until they decided to meddle in things; because now I have a reason to help Lenata succeed.

“Does anyone else want to pick a fight if I try to read this thing?” I yell to the bar crowd in frustration. “If you do, I’d like to get it over with now!” At least the large bull named Nox found me funny; I’m rather glad he didn’t take me up on my offer.

Vedis is ready to go back to the temple to take care of our wounds… but someone has inadvertently caught my eye. When you’ve traveled through multiple planes of existence to get to a place, seeing a sign of home there can really draw your attention. “I’ll be right back,” I muttered to Vedis, “I think I see someone I know.”

It seems there is a mystery to my homeland, if our people are spread so far across the lands without knowledge of each other. This priestess of Isis… she doesn’t know of Mulhorrand, but apparently this Al-Malamut is similar and at least on the same plane of existence as my home, if still far from each other. I must see if I can weave this moonstone into my braid… for if she can indeed find me again through it, I don’t want to lose it. The farther you travel, the closer you should hold pieces of home.

* * *

For all her obsessions with dusty books and flying fish cities, the priestess definitely has an invaluable healing touch. Now that we’re back at the University and Sephira and Ef Utan have returned with success, it seems that it’s time for rest. As long as the food is warm and the beds are bug free, I don’t care what hangs above the door.

Not too shabby a place, this time. At the very least, it looks like they know how to have a good time. I will take the initiative with the bartender to see if an impromptu performance can get us food and lodging for the night while the rest find us a seat.

I begin to sway to one of my favorite dances that we performed for fertility rituals when what sounds like a toad tries to escape from Vedis’ throat. What a time for stage fright! I wince inwardly and plaster a smile on my face as I keep dancing, pausing momentarily with a sympathetic glance at the stone faced girl making her way to the bar. I remember the first time I insisted that I could do the dance of the seven veils for the matron… it took me a good ten minutes to get untangled from them all when I stumbled over my own feet. It is the life of a performer, unfortunately. I will have to encourage her to try again soon.

Once the performance is done, I nod to my friends and make my way through the crowd. Thank goodness for leather breeches… at least they offer some sort of protection from grasping hands. I almost turn and hiss when I feel a tug on my tail… but I am more interested in warm food than a fight right now. Instead I turn and smile sweetly fangs and all as I reply “Tail pulling costs extra,” and with a swish of my tail I make my way to our table. I hope I got fur in his beer.

Ah mutton… we meet again, only to have to part again so soon. And look… you even left me a present this time. Upon closer inspection, however… it seems that this one is thanks to the Shou again. Nice little dagger… not poisoned, not trapped, and big surprise, no messages on it either. They definitely have a thing for being vague, don’t they? Well this is great… now the rest of think that the Shoo is after me for something I did. I’ve been on my best behavior… so something tells me that “things” has to have something to do with The Spelljammer.

If the gods are kind, I will have the opportunity to return the dagger and ask them myself. In the meantime, I will set a trap on the door of our room using a thunderstone. I would hate to be asleep if company decided to drop by.

* * *

I’m almost insulted that nothing happened in the night. Perhaps they think if they wait that we will grow scared? Humph… bored, more like it.

It seems that the rest of the group would like to go shopping again before we leave. I roll my eyes because I’ve been ready to travel since I set foot outside my home in Gheldeneth. Why are we always preparing? Why can’t we just go?

A flash of red silk and yellow brocade catches the corner of my eye and I disappear into the crowd; those bastards aren’t going to surprise me this time, for I will be against him as a crocodile on the water… as silent as an enemy in the necropolis.

It seems that we’re being followed by the Shou now… this time by an Elf with a strange glass ball in his hand that he’s using to follow us. I let Ef Utan know that we’re being trailed, and fade into the crowd again to wait and see if the Elf does anything when they leave the market. Perhaps he will provide a clue as to why they are doing this?

I have waited as long as I could as the others finish gathering their coins for the trip… but it seems that the Elf will provide me no information unless I take it from him. After my last encounter I have no desire to fight one of these alone, so distraction seems to be the key. Perhaps I can find a use for this thunderstone after all…

{BOOM!}

I can’t help but laugh as I scoop up the scrying device from the monk bowed over grasping his ears. Let’s see you dodge that, you jerks… and here’s a kick in the guts for good measure. You never grab a tiger by the tail, my friend… and the same goes for Catfolk.

I quickly catch up to the rest of them and hurry them around the corner as the city guard comes to investigate the curiously loud noise. I hope they interrogate that monk all night.

We quickly make our way back to the jewelers store and toss the coins through the doorway. Where did they say we were going next? Spiral space? Bral? I really must start writing these names down…

Damn, it looks like my diversion put a crack in the scrying stone. I wonder if I can fix it?

* * *

 

I’ve never seen so many trees in my life! Wood is a precious commodity in Mulhorand… I can’t even begin to imagine what they would think of this place. Then again… probably best that they don’t know; the way the Pharaoh has been, they’d probably only cut this place down to build their war machines. If they weren’t so full of themselves, they could probably learn a thing or two from these Elves and the way they mold life itself to do their bidding. Not only do they build their cities in the trees… but the plants themselves fly them through space.

It seems that we are not to stay here long, though. Lenata is eager to find passage on a ship because it seems we are on our way to her and Vedis’ home of Bral. Perhaps I can at least obtain a souvenir of this place before we leave… maybe a nice silk scarf? If I am to play the part of entertainer, I will need my props after all.

* * *

 

By Bast’s big toe…is this what it feels like to travel like a god? Stars that were once so far away seem within my grasp as the ship begins to move. The boson has to pull me away from the window to remind me of my duties as ship entertainer on this trip.

We finally reach our destination of this Rock of Bral… and from the looks of it as we come in for a landing I can see how it earned its name. For what seems like the 100th time they tell us not to start a fire anywhere. That’s ok… the ones I start are usually more spiritual than physical. Usually.

As we walk into the door of the bar that Vedis called home, I find myself biting my tongue as I try and figure out where exactly to look that I don’t find myself staring at the strange floating ball of flesh and tentacles that apparently is her boss, Luigi. Fortunately there is a less… disturbing person to look at next to him ready with drinks floating through the air towards us. Ah mages… you have to love them sometimes. I notice the nod of recognition that passes between him, Ef Utan and Sephira as I eagerly grab one of the drinks out of the air and down it.

“Took you guys long enough to get here… let’s fill you in.”

* * *

 

From the journal of Lenata of Celestian.

So much has happened I scarcely know where to begin. I suppose, I should start with the moustache man’s (Vedis and I nicknamed him this as he never gave us his own) strange appearance at the Laughing Beholder. As we entered, five drinks floated our way and hesaid “What took you so long, come on in kids and we’ll fill you in”.

The thing is…while he provided a few more clues of what might be happening, offered the aid of the Seekers should at least one of us join their group and share all the information we find and somehow wrangled us a ship from my godmother, he didn’t really fill us in. Truly, we aren’t that much more “enlightened” than we were to begin with, we just have more resources. I’m not complaining mind you, I love the little ship we have and space traveling doesn’t give me the queasy stomach that portal hopping does. We also apparently have turned privateer. While I acknowledge we have to pay our 50% (ship rent) 10% tithe (Seekers) as well as the costs of feeding our selves and overall ship’s costs somehow, I hadn’t quite expected that twist. The rest of my party I note accepted this new career path without qualms it seems, tho I do note that Sapphira went over the ship’s contract with House Moune with a fine tooth comb and wouldn’t even consider letting us sign until she had he “boots on the deck inspection”.

But, I’m getting ahead of myself. Upon our arrival at the Laughing Beholder our new host led us to a shielded, private dining room where refreshments had already been laid out. Curiously, he began his tale with an admonishment for me to hold my piece. I hadn’t said anything! He want onto tell of three ethereal beings that were older and more powerful than the Gods, it is hard to argue this point when I had seen so much evidence to support it lately. Those three were the Serpent, The Lady of Pain and the Spelljammer. The Serpent himself had chosen a demi-human to teach and now Vekna was a God. It would seem our tattoos; our marks were indication that our fates had been rewoven on a primal level. Even without our marks, our return from the realm of dread, which we found a way out of was nothing short of a miracle itself. It would seem the Spelljammer for reasons as yet unknown had chosen us. The Seekers decided that we should be aided. Of course, nothing in life is free; in exchange for access to some information and access to a ship Kenari and I joined the Seekers and had to agree to share any and all information we learned as well as a mandatory 10% tithe, the ship a light, fast craft called the Silent Star that required a 50% share to house Moune as well as our allowing one of their men to join us for “supervision”. The good news is as soon as we pay them 150,000 gp or 10 years passes our little ship is ours free and clear.

Soon after a messenger from the inner city arrived; he clicked his heels and bowed to Moustache Man after he handed him a couple of scrolls and left. The scrolls were our Letters of Mark. They weren’t race specific but did contain some boundary rules. No Elvish or Bralian ships (duh) but Mindflayers, anyone on the bounty list and members of the 10th pit mercenary group were fair game. However, the letters of Mark only counted with ships underway in the Flow or Wildspace, so pulling into port finding our targets in a bar and conking them over the head wasn’t allowed, mores’ the pity. As a group we decide to have a look at the ship and the bounty list before signing our lives away (so to speak). Vedis asked if we could swing by her apartment to get her things before we head out (good idea, I should swing by my quarters at the temple and do the same thing).

We headed to Vedis’ apartment the back way when all of a sudden there in our path no more than 100 ft away were three monks. A half heartbeat later they saw us and took off running, one of them with a shimmery footprint. Just about the time I’m sighing in relief that they turned tale, Kenari yelled “It’s the damn monks again, get em”. Really! Oh, for  
pity’s sake.

So we all gave chase through crowds and twists, alleys and byways until the monks flew up the side of a building and the chase continued on the rooftops. I have no climbing skills nor it seemed did Sapphira. We continued to follow Vedis, Kenari and Ef Utan from the ground. After a few blocks we heard Ef call from above us, he had a limp monk by the collar. Apparently, he had come upon one stuck in a crack between chimney’s and had knocked him out before hauling him (rather roughly judging from scrapes on his face) from his trap. He climbed down with his prize so I could try to lift some information from his mind. Just then, in the distance I saw Vedis fall. Moving as quickly as we could we dragged the monk between us and got to Vedis. A human might have been killed by such a fall and even her more dense structure was damaged and she was stunned, with a Cure Moderate wound spell she was good as new. Just them we heard a loud whoop and saw Kenari sailing to the ground riding on the back of a monk, steering with his braid like one might ride a wind sail. Needless to say he wasn’t in the best of shape upon landing.

After a short debate amongst ourselves about the best location for debriefing our quarry we chose a dark alley a short distance away. My simple mind read was only for surface thoughts and their discipline was fierce. I got nothing. Vedis was pissed off and channeled her rage into her question and got into one of the monk’s face. His face paled and he drew a pictogram in the dirt. Just them moonlight gleamed through the dark and revealed a silvery scar across his throat. He was a mute. The pictogram was a symbol for “Muwara”. Ef Utan knocked their heads together and rendered them senseless. Kenari relieved he prey of his shimmery boots and bundled hastily into her pack and we left the alley.

Quickly, we made our way to Vedis’ apt and collected her belongings. We then made our way to the docks. There in slip 5 was a beautiful little dragonfly ship. I called for permission to board and upon ascertaining who we were bid to enter. It wasn’t new but new enough, piloted by a minor relic in the shape of a chair. Just its foot was a metal rune set into the floor. Just past the helm were the captain’s and crews quarters followed by the hold, which was significantly bigger on the inside than it should have been.

We left the ship and returned to the Laughing Beholder where we signed all the contracts and received a list of potential marks.

Tal Gilgalad aboard the Hammership Barracuda – 8,000gp  
Eric the Human aboard the Groundling ship Raven – 5,000gp  
No name aboard the Squid ship Frostfire – 7,000gp  
Menara aboard the Galleon Nex – 10,000gp  
Cain aboard the Hammership Rampage – 10,000gp  
We decided since our ship was not heavily armed nor protected to go for the Human Eric first.

Before we left though Kenari and I had to join the Seekers and I figured we’d get some maps and I’d take a quick look in the library. We also needed provisions for ourselves and munitions for the ship. Vedis decided to stay behind and work one last shift at the Laughing Beholder while the rest of us left for the Library of Spheres at Seeker headquarters and arrived without incident. The library itself was beautiful, it could have been a Celestian temple with its inlaid marble floor, soaring domed roof and stylized starscape decorating the walls. In the center was a 30 foot circular counter with filing cabinets and shelves manned by a couple of Librarians. Kenari and I announced ourselves and were directed “down the hall, first left, second right and fourth door on the left.” A gnome answered the door and apparently had heard of Kenari and my use of the Celestian foyer as a shooting range. Great! He went over the rules and stressed that we must keep a journal and of course the 10% tithe. A quick trip through the library revealed only one entry about the Spelljammer’s ultimate helm. It seemed to not be species or gender specific referenced were a variety ranged from a human female pirate to an instectoid and everything in between, with the most recent reference about 2500 years ago. While I was in the library Kenari finally found out what those shimmery boots she relieved the monk of did. Apparently they allowed the wearer to walk without sound or track and they were worth about 5,000 gp to the right buyer. Satisfied, we joined our friends and made our way back to get Vedis.

It cost about 500 gp each for 8mos worth of provisions. Sapphira suggested a communal account and Ef Utan offered to keep the books. We also decided to share the work instead of hiring a crew that would also need to fed and paid. Graciously, after some sincere expressions of gratitude Kenari agreed to see the boots she lifted from the monk as she had a better pair for her own use. She only got 3,000 at the market but it was enough to initially fund our voyage. I purchased a few maps of the system and we arranged for ammunition from the dwarves (in other words we bought rocks) for use in our catapult and headed back to the ship to finish outfitting her before leaving. We had gotten word from Luigi that Eric the human was last seen at a place called Barr Sinister.

We arrived at the ship and all was quiet, we had just entered the crew’s quarters when we noticed a rather large berth and sizable cache of weapons. It would seem our overseer had arrived. In the hold we found her…all 9 ft of her, humanoid…kind of. Except the 9 feet tall with bulk to match and the head of an Oerth Hippopotamus, her uniform was  
militarily crisp and her only tribute to her gender was a small pink bow between her little piggy ears. She seized my hand and pumped it furiously as she introduced herself. We explained who we would go after first and explained his last known whereabouts. She seemed to titter to herself, indicating to me at least she was no stranger to the place. Good! That combined with her size and weaponry make me feel a bit better at least.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Finally, someone is going to give us some answers!

As we walked to the back rooms we… well… I should say Vedis was accosted by what looked like a furry lizard that escaped from a dye shop. It turns out the thing wrapped around her face was her pet lizard that came from her dreams. Personally, if I could pull things out of my dreams, I’d be dreaming on a much grander scale…but there’s no telling what benefits our stony friend may have from such companionship.

We make our way to a specially shielded room, and I quickly hop into the booth and look at the bejeweled wizard with excitement while Sephira and Ef Utan take their usual positions around the room.

“All right, then… let’s get this party started!”

Gods… not another history lesson! I do my best to focus on the wizard as he drones on about entities beyond Gods and how lucky we are to be here considering where we’ve been.

“Luck is a lady after all,” I say with amusement as I glance at the rest of our party.

“And an amazing kisser,” the wizard adds with a grin.

I’m not sure what to say to that considering I was merely repeating a saying I had heard in Gheldeneth once. Bes, the patron of luck in Mulhorand, while wise to worship is not one you would particularly think of sharing kisses with; the lion skin and feathered crowns would surely get in the way.

I have to admit his talk of the World Serpent interests me though… for even in Mulhorand do we have the tales of Apep, the great serpent that lives in the celestial Nile to come to life each day and threaten Ra. Perhaps some things are so great that they go beyond the stories of priests and into the realm of universal truth?

The wizard mentioned that someone must be interceding on our behalf, because the World Serpent interceded to give a creature named Vecna powers. Who would want to help us? He mentioned three creatures: The Lady of Pain, the World Serpent, and the Spelljammer itself.

After seeing the Lady of Pain first hand and still living to write about it, I have to think it’s not her. That leaves either the World Serpent playing both sides of the table (so to speak) or the Spelljammer. I don’t know… does a sentient fish-ship have the ability to send out bubbles that grant tattoos? If IT wanted our help… why wouldn’t it just come to us? Perhaps it is unable? It is definitely something to think about when we aren’t on the move.

I am shaken from my reverie by the mentioning of the wizard’s group called The Seekers. Apparently they search for new things for the joy of finding new things. That’s something I can relate to, actually. The true joy is in the doing, after all. I wonder if they will let me join them.

My eyes light up at the mention of getting the use of our own ship. At last… true freedom! But then the wizard whips out a contract and the legal speak begins to buzz from his mouth like a swarm of bees.

Goddess save me from lawyers… they are the ultimate killers of joy. Thankfully Sephira is well versed in their dark language and is willing to look over the contract. From what I could tell before I had to tune it out is that it sounds like we get a ship with a babysitter in trade for no fun and half the profits. It seems that Mulhorrand isn’t the only culture that deals in indentured servitude after all. But… it’s either indentured privateer or hoping that we find the right portal when we need it… and right now we’re just not that capable with portals.

Right now, anyway.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go check this ship out!”

As we step out of the bar into an alleyway I can’t help but notice a flash of yellow and red silks through the crowd. My lip curls and my tail puffs up as I snarl, “It’s those damn monks again! Get them!” The monks take off with a shimmer of something magical and before Lenata even knows to roll her eyes the chase has begun.

Ef Utan pushes a path through the crowds as we attempt to cut them off on a side street and Lenata manages to talk our way past the city guard when a bar fight moves into the street… but once we spot them scaling the side of the building to get to the rooftops they have moved into my territory. I quickly leap after them with the aid of my clawed gauntlets as I risk a brief glance at Vedis who has managed to keep up with me. I am impressed by the Maenad’s tenacity; there is definitely a fire within her. I wonder why she doesn’t let it show?

Silly cat…stick to the chase!

I deftly leap over boxes and smirk as I notice one of the monks getting stuck in a crevasse in the brickwork that he thought was a short cut. I’m not interested in that, however…I want the one with the shimmering boots running across the tightrope.

My father and I did this for fun when I was but a kitten, silly monk… you’re not getting away from me now. I pour on a boost of speed and bound across the tightrope to leap on one of the monks as I hear the cursing of the Maenad followed by a large thump. I hope she’s ok…I know she’s ok…with Lenata around she’s got to be.

I have to admit, though…her falling off the side has given me an idea.

Our first encounter showed me that I’m not ready to handle one of these guys in combat by myself, so perhaps a more creative solution is in order. I quickly glance over the side of the building to scope its height. It looks like my boots of landing should protect me from the fall… here’s hoping the monk doesn’t have something similar.

While the monk is stunned I grab him by his braid and plant my feet in his back as I leap over the edge with a whoop of joy. The monk proves with a satisfying crunch when we land that those magic boots of his are nothing like mine. While he’s counting his broken ribs I take the time to pull a rope out of my pack and string him up like a wild boar. Pull my tail, will you… you can ponder your karma while I take your boots.

Eventually we all meet up again no worse for wear, Ef Utan dragging the now unconscious monk that was stuck in the crevasse.

“Are we done accosting monks who run away from us and bestow us with gifts, now?” Sephira asks sarcastically. That sorceress is a hard one to understand. She’s far from naïve, so she must know what it means to have a rival organization put a contract out on you. Perhaps she has seen so much that she just doesn’t care? I’m almost afraid to ask.

After some debate as to where to question the monks that we’ve captured we finally just drag them into a nearby alleyway to let Lenata and Vedis investigate while Ef Utan and I watch the ends of the alley.

After a moment of concentration I can hear Lenata’s frustration as to the willpower of monks. Apparently she wasn’t able to get anything. I have to smile at Vedis’ solution, though; apparently her time as a waitress gave her enough pent up anger that when she decided to release it at the monk he couldn’t tell us quick enough who he was working for. Too bad his vocal chords were already cut for just such an occasion. The best he could do was scribbling a pictogram in the dust.

Just what exactly is a “Muwara?” It sounds like a noise I make when I’m happy for goodness sake.

Apparently that’s all we’re going to get out of them. Ef Utan simplifies things by knocking them out and we promptly leave them in the alley to continue on our quest.

I’m eager to go see the ship now that I’ve taken care of my grudge… but apparently Vedis wants Ef Utan to accompany her to her apartment while she gets some things for the trip. She did quite well keeping up with me as she did for someone of her size and stature… the least I can do is offer a little patience in return.


	5. Chapter 5

I never imagined that a space ship would look like a blood-sucking bug. Until this week, however… I never would’ve imagined a space ship, so who am I to talk? If it flies and can take us places, it can look like whatever it chooses. Let Sephira examine the details (it seems to be her thing)… I’m going to scope out the living quarters in this thing.

Thank goodness for magic sometimes. I was prepared for us all to have to squeeze into close quarters… but it looks like this ship is a bit bigger than it seems on the outside. It’s still a bit cozy… just nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. Lenata doesn’t understand why I’m hanging up my hammock when we haven’t even signed the papers yet. It seems to me that the signing is a foregone conclusion… so why not scope out a spot while we’re here? One should always take opportunities when they present themselves; you never know if they’ll come again.

After the examination of the ship we decide to go back to the bar to finally sign the documents and get filled in our quest. Our wizard friend is no longer there… but a courier from the Seekers was kind enough to inform us of a few leads of less reputable people that might be brought in for questioning regarding the Spelljammer. After seeing the phrase “Hammership” appear more than once, I have to think that going after this Eric the Human on a groundling ship might be a better idea…Orc barbarians or no. I certainly hope their information is good and we’re not wasting our lives for nothing.

Meanwhile, it seems that Lenata wants to check out the Seeker’s library while Vedis works a shift at the Laughing Beholder to see what gold and information she can pick up. If I am going to join these Seekers, I guess I should go with the cleric. Perhaps being in a library to do research will make Lenata happy with me for once. It looks like we’ve all got the same idea as Vedis stays to work. With someone like Luigi around, I’m sure she will be safe from meddling monks at the very least.

* * *

After talking with that gnome, I am more convinced than ever that indentured servitude is alive and well in the universe. 10% tithe, indeed. Combine that with the 50% tithe they’re taking for the ship and we’re right up the Nile without a paddle. I’m all for keeping our money in a more solid not-taxable state (i.e. magic items)… but according to the rest of the group I need to sell my shiny new boots so we can get the funds to supply the ship.

Goddess forgive me but I am relishing this… as now it comes down to it as the simple Prime with her balls of string that everyone blames is now the one they come to for help. I will say an extra prayer to Bast tonight in thanks.

After the details are finalized and the shopping for ship supplies is sorted out we finally decide on a name for our motley group: The Spelljoined. Rather fitting… considering if it weren’t for this tattoo I think we’d all be glad to go our separate ways.

According to Luigi Eric and his barbarian hordes were last seen at a place called Barr Sinister. Apparently the only thing at this place is a dark and dingy bar that lives up to its name. What better a location to begin our hunt?

As we make our way back and aboard the ship, I hear a sound so gruff and tuneless that I have to believe it comes from a Dwarf. Could that be our babysitter? Maybe not if the size of that gun has anything to say about it…

By the Gods I have never seen a creature such as Wilhelmina Uft. Nine feet tall at least, she towers above us all like Taweret herself. After seeing the weapons she carries I don’t think she’s interested in fertility and childbirth, however. Perhaps these Gif are the children of the goddess? If the situation warrants it, maybe I will ask her someday.

* * *

Finally, we’re ready to go!

Lenata has happily straps herself into the Helm while the others mill about, seemingly just as unknowing of what to do on a ship as I. At least I’m not alone in my lack of experience now.

An unpleasant thought strikes me and I turn to Wilhelmina. “You wouldn’t know how to fire that catapult, would you?” I ask hopefully. If there’s the off chance that we might get into ship-to-ship battle, I hope to the Gods that somebody knows how to fire it.

“Why yes, little kitten, I am well versed in its mechanics,” the Giff nods and smiles. “I could always use two others to help and learn, however.”

Who me? Shoot that thing? I am not a creature of war. Perhaps… ah hah! “Ah,” I say with a smile as I walk over to Ef Utan and clap a hand on his shoulder, “that’s what we have strapping young men on the ship for!”

“Man,” Ef Utan corrects me with a raised brow as he obviously wonders what I am getting him into.

“Ah yes… my mistake,” I say as I quickly back my way towards the outer deck. “But I am sure you’re man enough for what Wilhelmina requires!”

And with those parting words I make my way to the outer decks and nearly fall to my knees at the sight before me.

So many stars, so close to the touch… the sheer majesty of it brings tears to my eyes as I grip the rail and fervently wish that my father could be here beside me. “If only you could see, father… I’ve gone farther than I’ve ever dared to dream!”

I run the back of my hand across my cheeks to compose myself when something odd catches my eye. Everything else looks like we’re standing still… except for some odd shaped oblong thing in the distance tumbling towards us.

“Hey… guys!” I shout over my shoulder to the bridge as I point into the distance. “I think there’s a big rock or something heading our way!”

Ef Utan comes out onto the deck, squints into the distance and mutters, “That’s not a rock… looks more like a ship of some kind.”

Vedis lets out what I can only assume to be a muddled curse of some kind and quickly goes to inform Lenata. Perhaps she recognized it?

I shift my balance as the ship veers to the left and watch in amazement as what I could only describe as the bastard offspring of a boat and a snail comes tumbling end over end past us. As we all meet up again on the bridge we are told by Vedis that the thing is a Nautiloid, known to be piloted by Mind Flayers.

“You mean those things the Lady of Pain flayed in the street?” I ask nervously. As much as I want to explore that ship to see what we can find… I am rather reluctant to encounter those things without continued divine interference.

“The same,” Vedis confirms.

“From the looks of the ship, it seems to be in quite the state of disrepair,” Sephira comments. “Perhaps anyone on board is in the same state? If we send a stealthy party across, perhaps we can find out safely.”

And suddenly, everyone is looking at me.

“You did say you wanted to do something, didn’t you?” she continues pointedly.

“Hey, it’s not like I said I wouldn’t go,” I say with a nonchalant grin. “How do I go about getting over there? Magic? Grappling hooks and ropes?”

“Teleportation is not in my repertoire, unfortunately… so hooks and ropes it is.”

“You all are so lucky!” Wilhelmina pipes up as she cradles her gun lovingly. “I would go with you… but I promised I would stay on the ship!”

“As it should be, considering Lenata has to stay at the Helm,” Sephira assures her. “In fact, I will stay here as well. There’s no sense in me flailing on a rope in space holding the rest of you up.”

“Then with Lenata’s piloting and the assistance of your strong arms, Wilhelmina, I think we can get some ropes over there and check this thing out,” I say with an excited grin.

We quickly make our way over the ropes to a large hole in the side of the ship. Why look for a door when a large one is provided for you?

* * *

 

“Bast protect us!” I mutter as I come up behind Vedis to see the tall tentacle creature standing there.

“Good thing he’s already missing part of his brain,” Vedis points out as she starts exploring the room. “Gah… this place is humid and smells like dead fish.”

Heh… sounds like some days on the wharfs of Gheldeneth… but the smells are definitely where the similarities end. Ef Utan follows in behind us and checks out the body while I search the room for anything written down that may provide us some information. After a few moments we both have success as Ef Utan finds a pouch with blue stones, and I find a number of charts that may be of interest to us… or at the very least maybe to the Seekers. Ef Utan tosses the stones to Vedis, who smiles when she catches them. “I can use these!”

“Hey,” I put the charts in my pack and nudge Ef Utan. “Do you think you can give me a boost so I can check out that hole in the ceiling?”

He takes a look at the ceiling and then an appraising look at me (trying to guess my weight I imagine) before nodding. “Sure, no problem… I could probably lift you over my head if I need to.”

He quickly lifts me up and I gaze around the upper deck to see another Mind Flayer bolted to the wall, as well as more of them in Helms connected by a strange silvery goop. “Looks like everybody’s dead,” I say as I scramble up. I look down and try not to snicker as I watch Ef Utan struggle to boost Vedis. She is a tall and willowy lady… but a lot heavier than she looks. Trying to aid as best I can, we combine our efforts and manage to get Vedis up to join me.

“Do you see any stairs going down anywhere?” Ef Utan calls up.

I quickly look around but the only stairs I see are behind some rubble. “Let me just toss you a rope,” I say as I grab one out of my bag and Vedis starts wrapping it around her waist. Thankfully he’s able to climb up without too much difficulty and manages to join us.

“Sephira wants us to grab a bolt from the Mind Flayer so we can try to investigate its make,” he suddenly informs us. I raise a brow in curiosity at this sudden statement. Mages… they do have their strange ways to go about things.

“Sure thing,” I say as I go to check out the impaled Mind Flayer, and Vedis investigates the Helm.

“Hey, I bet if I sit in this thing I could…” Vedis says as she runs her hand along the main chair.

“NO!” Ef Utan and I both turn to exclaim.

“That’s probably not a good idea; weird things might come out of it and attach itself to your head to make it explode or something,” I say as I wave my hands around my head.

“Fine… whatever… never get to do anything fun…” she mumbles as she crosses her arms and starts to look elsewhere.

Meanwhile, I take my dagger and pry one of the bolts with my dagger out of the pinned Mind Flayer with ease. “Interesting,” I say as I clean off the bolt and examine it. “The workmanship is quite nice. Whoever fired this definitely had money… or at least access to it.”

As I look over some of the other bodies in the chairs I notice a set of manacles made from iron and some kind of strange crystal hanging from its belt. “Slavers?” I ask in disgust as I lift them up with a finger to show the others.

“That’s probably how they packed their lunch,” Ef Utan jokes, but the smile is obviously quite forced.

“Disgusting,” I say as I spot the jars of brains smashed on the floor and quickly drop the manacles into my bag. You never know… they still might prove useful somehow.

Suddenly there is a sound of skittering that unnerves me and I quickly duck into a corner and do my best to become a shadow on the wall.

Suddenly Vedis grabs her head and Ef Utan draws his sword in rage. I look around but can’t see anything, but then the noises turn from skittering to a hellish gibbering that I fear will haunt my dreams.

The voices! Gods, stop the voices in my head! Can’t think… can’t…can’t…

…think! We are in danger… I must focus! As I scan the room in a panic I see Ef Utan facing a disgusting creature of slime and mouths with his sword and Vedis doing her best to catch the damnable thing on fire.

“I hope this works,” I whisper as I ready an arrow and pop up from my hiding place to shoot it in its… well… I shoot it, anyway. It jerks for a moment and then the arrow is quickly absorbed by the goop.

“Damn it… I knew I should’ve gotten some of those guns!” I mutter as I duck down and ready another arrow. I peak around a crate just in time to see the creature rear up and seemingly consume Ef Utan as it sprays its slimy goop everywhere.

“Gods, no!” I exclaim as I frantically shoot more arrows into it.

Vedis grunts in frustration at the thought of potentially boiling Ef Utan alive, and draws her dagger to stab at it with a powerful shout that seems to rock the creature momentarily.

We then start to see Ef Utan struggle from the inside, trying to pierce the creature internally to make his way outward. If we can see his sword making its way through… then I hope to the Gods that means we’re doing damage to this thing.

I whisper a fervent prayer that Horus may guide my arrows flight, and as it pierces the horrific goop it explodes in a wave of disgusting fluid, leaving an exhausted Ef Utan and some eyeballs and teeth to fall to the ground.

He gets up from the ground of his own accord, but while he doesn’t look injured he definitely doesn’t look too good; worn out… almost like he’s suffering from a wasting disease. Soon as we get back to the ship we should have Lenata look at him to make sure he’s ok.

Meanwhile… I want to know what’s behind that intricate door that creature was standing in front of.

I creep carefully through the slippery goop and peer through the partially opened door to see what looks like personal quarters, with a rather large Mind Flayer crumpled in the corner and a dead human left in stocks. My nose wrinkles in disgust. Lunch, indeed. “Looks like a bedroom with another dead squidy and a dead human,” I exclaim as I open the door further and check things out.

This Mind Flayer is much larger than the others. Its robes are of a rich quality, and to my joy I find that he’s carrying many interesting things from rings and stones to strange crystals and jars of pink pellets. As I look further, I notice a glint of gold in-between the slimy tentacles hanging from its slack face. With a grimace I spread the tentacles apart to see its beak-like mouth holding a small hexagonal coin. I pry it out with my dagger and wonder at its plainness; it has no stamping on it at all. Perhaps the Seekers will know more of it?

Vedis calls out to us that she hears more skittering, and that’s our cue to get out of here. As we make our way back across the ropes I notice with concern a strange rat like creature with an exposed brain on the outside of our ship.

“Wilhelmina! Shoot it!” I exclaim as I leap onto our deck and point to the creature.

With a grin that shows she’s only too happy to comply, Wilhelmina raises her rather large gun and turns the rat into a spray of mist. “Oh, I do so love targeting space rats!”

We all make our way back to Lenata (except for Ef Utan who goes to lie down) and I hand her the charts that I found. “Can you read these?” I ask hopefully.

She smiles as she takes them. “Give me a moment, and with Celestian’s blessing I can.”

She closes her eyes for a moment and utters a prayer before unrolling the charts to examine them. I sit on a chair with my legs crossed in my lap and am about to start pulling things out of my pack when she holds up a piece of paper and exclaims, “I think I’ve got an answer, here!”

We all gather around her as she continues. “It seems that the ship was named the Void Reaper, and carried the Ilithid Ambassador to the Neogi on board. He had three identifying items that were this paper, a sash, and a seal.”

“Well, we’ve got the paper, anyway. If whoever killed it took the other parts, why not this paper too?” Vedis wondered aloud.

“Perhaps they just didn’t know how to read Ilithid,” Sephira remarked sagely.

Hmmn… could that strange blank coin in the creature’s beak be the seal? There weren’t any markings on it… maybe it’s a magical one? Now it is definitely something I want to ask the Seekers about.

While no one thinks it’s a good idea to let the Mind Flayers know what we found… perhaps the Seekers could play the intermediary for us. I just have the bad feeling that no matter what it’s going to come back to them that we were on their ship… so better to cover our rears, I say.

After a brief discussion and Lenata checking up on Ef Utan, we decide to continue on to Barr Sinister to try and follow our lead on Eric and his Orc Barbarians. It doesn’t seem to me that his crew would be the culprits of the raid on the Mind Flayers; the attack just reeks of money and expertise.

More things to ponder, I guess… but not until after a hot bath to clean off this goop and have a well-deserved nap.

* * *

I wake up and enter the bridge just in time to see us arrive at Barr Sinister. It looks very similar to the Rock of Bral in a way… but on a bit smaller and lot dingier scale. Lenata must have her trepidations about the place, as she loses focus at the Helm and uncharacteristically scrapes alongside the asteroid with the ship to the dismay of some drunks trying to relieve themselves off the edge. Perhaps things will be better off if she stays with Wilhelmina and the ship; we wouldn’t want her obvious “goodness” to cause us any problems here.

“I’m going to stay on the ship too and check out the goodies then,” Vedis says with chagrin. I was not aware that she and Lenata shared the same philosophy. Ah well… I think the three of us can handle it.

“Remind me next time not to let the pilot have any honey mead!” I say jokingly to them as I disembark to look around.

“More like Dwarven Firewater,” Ef Utan snorts as he follows behind with Sephira.

“Okay," I say as I clap my hands together. “Sephira plays the rich lady, Ef Utan is the bodyguard, and I will be her servant if anyone asks.”

Sephira walks up beside me and raises a single brow.

It only takes me a moment before I realize what I just said. “Silly me… I should’ve told you all just to be yourselves.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Ef Utan mutters as he steps to the front and we walk past strange docked ships to get to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

“So which of you strapping men can direct me to that hottie of a mercenary Eric?” I say with as much charm as I can muster as I sit on top of the bar and lean over to show my cleavage. “I’ve been hoping to get my hands all over his body and maybe get his autograph… but every time I go looking, he keeps moving somewhere else!”

“Ah, you mean that blonde good-for-nothing and his scraggly Orcs? Haven’t seen them in a while,” one of the men grunts.

“That’s a shame… I heard his boat was sooo big!” I don’t care what sphere I’m in… a man is a man until he’s something else.

“Bah! His boat is tiny… which is why he surrounds himself with big men!” This exclamation sends a chortle through the men at the bar.

“I’d love to compare his boat to yours someday sweetheart, but that would require him to be here, wouldn’t it?”

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ef Utan nudge Sephira.

“Indeed, the scallywag seems to owe me a substantial amount of money and I would like to collect,” Sephira states with aloof calm.

“Not my problem if he stole from you, lady,” the man grunts as he takes a swig of his ale.

“Hardly; he lost a bet.”

“Hah! Now that sounds more like him. Last I heard he was too hot a commodity with the Elves to go back to Shipwrecker and wanted to set his sights on Baruda.”

I reach over and twirl a strand of his hair as I lean over. “Thank you, sweetie; you’ve been most helpful.”

“Kramer is the name, ma’am. Keep the alcohol and the sweet talk flowing, and I’m your man if you need any more information.” And with that he grabs his hat and leaves, muttering something about draining lizards.

“I think we’re done here,” Ef Utan says as he scans the bar. “Shall we go fishing?”

* * *

As we get back on board we find that Vedis’ experiments with some of the devices I found have resulted in some interesting clues. The manacles are psionic dampeners (handy), one crystal does the agitating thing that she used to puff up my fur when we visited the Demiplane of Dread, but the rod with strange forks on the end is still unknown. The other items appear to be magical in nature; non-psionic at the very least.

The truly interesting thing, however, is the memory that she found stored within the blue sphere. Apparently it recalls the memory of one Blackrazor the Pirate talking about the Bendor Cluster and how the Siren qualities of the Spelljammer caused their pilot Kavalox to almost kill them all when he couldn’t resist its call.

Curious… is the lure too great for those who wield magic, or did the Spelljammer know the true nature of these pirates and try to cause their demise on purpose?

I ponder the nature of flying fish cities and before I know it we are coming in to Baruda air space.

“Looks pretty basic out there,” I say as I gaze out the window to see vast expands of ocean only occasionally marred by islands with a few huts here and there. “I doubt he’s going to try and mess with these people… so perhaps he’s going to hit other ships coming in to trade?”

“We should find the biggest settlement, land, and see if we can ask some questions,” Ef Utan states plainly.

“Agreed,” says Lenata as she closes her eyes to focus on our flight. “I’ll see if I can bring us in closer.”

I can feel the ship slowing and dropping into the planet’s atmosphere as we come across what looks to be the largest collection of huts that has a dock.

Vedis and I eagerly disembark to see this new land, but as soon as we step out onto the docks we are greeted by a shimmer of light that turns into one of the most beautiful snakes I’ve ever seen. Never have I witnessed such colorful wings on a reptile! Could these be… yes… I think I heard sailors tell stories of animals like this in a far off land called Maztica; Coatl-something… what were they called again?”

Oh goodness… it seems that the winged creature didn’t take kindly to Vedis.

“It wants us to go. Now,” she tells me before running back to the ship.

I do my best to remember the way the priests acted back home and step up to talk to the feathered serpent. “Oh great winged one,” I say as I clasp my hands together and bow deeply. “We mean no harm to this planet or its people; we only wish to find a villain who wishes to harm this place and stop him from hurting anyone.” I remain in the bow as I fervently hope the words work.

“Your words are as respectful as they are full of animal droppings,” the serpent says. “Are you telling me you do not wish to try and sell Spelljammer technology to the people of this place?”

“Would never dream of it, oh wise and merciful one. We are merely here because we are tracking a pirate named Eric with his Orc Barbarians; we have no wish to interfere with your people.”

“I have seen no such person or creatures,” the snake replied.

“Then I am glad that we were at least able to provide warning,” I say as I bow again. “We take our leave of your fine planet, and wish it the utmost safety.”

“So much for that lead,” I say in frustration as I find my way back to the bridge. “Now what do we do? I still say we should go back to the Seekers to see if they know anything about all of this.”

“This time I have to agree with Kenari,” Ef Utan says.

“As do I,” Vedis adds. “I’d like to see if that Gith sage might pay us a pretty penny for that memory.”

I’d like to get paid too, my stony friend… but I’m hoping to get paid in information.

* * *

So much for our theories about Eric and his barbarian hordes; by Bast’s whisker, I never imagined that they would be an undead army! That’s definitely a nifty trick Eric has. Who needs to get close enough for boarding when you can just launch your crew across in handy-dandy bone form?

While I may not know where Bast is anymore, I have to believe she’s still watching for me to have survived being knocked off the deck by one of the undead. Have I mentioned how much I love my rope and grappling hook? It is a wonderful piece of equipment that I will never take for granted again.

While we were not able to defeat them all, thank goodness we were able to drive them away. “Live to fight another day,” I say.

Now that we’re back on Bral, Vedis is going to report the encounter to the authorities, while the rest of us take to the bars to spread some rumors of Eric’s defeat and try and stir the rabbit out of its hole. We’ll see how strong his reputation becomes when everyone learns that a bunch of girls sent him on the run! In fact, I do believe I am inspired to song:

_“There once was a black pirate ship,_  
Ran by Eric the Drip.  
He threw down some bones  
Then ran away home,  
Being beaten by girls on a trip.”

Well… doubt I’m going to become a Bard anytime soon, but it will do.

After a few hours of ale, carousing and stories, it seems we managed to catch someone’s attention. Ef Utan caught a suspicious character leaving the bar, so I took off and followed him to a warehouse on the other side of Shu Town. Here’s a tip to thugs: if you don’t want to seem suspicious, don’t use a coded knock on the door.

Trying to disguise myself is right out, so I did the next best thing and scaled the building to find a trapdoor in the roof. Some well-placed oil and a few disabled traps later, I’ve got a nice birds-eye view to whatever our friend has in store. I spy six humans as well as the man from the bar sitting at a table surrounded by various goods and a large black banner with a silver “X” emblazoned on it. Could these people be a part of the 10th Pitt? I listened intently as they played cards and the talk began to flow… but all I could make out was “Some got away from Eric…hot foxy bitches…slaves…accelerate our plans.”

 

Hmm… if we can prove that Eric is associated with the 10th Pitt and a slavery scheme, we could have carte blanche when it comes to taking him in! As my mind tries to piece this all together, the card game ends and the men leave to go in different directions; one to the high city, one to the docks, and the other disappears from sight.

I must go back and report this to my friends… there is much afoot.

After some discussion with the others, we all head back to the warehouse and they keep watch across the street as I return to my perch on the roof. There are men playing cards again, until a knock is heard and one of them opens a trap door in the floor that I hadn’t seen and disappears down it. I wait, but the talk doesn’t advance past the card game they’re involved in and nothing else happens, so I rejoin my friends. According to Ef Utan, numerous people seem to be watching the warehouse, while some are watching the watchers. I noticed someone who noticed me, but they don’t pursue us as we leave and return to the ship.

Ef Utan and Sephira decide that after that encounter with Eric we need a ballista instead of a catapult, so they do some shopping before we turn in for the night.

* * *

Night falls and a multi-colored mist rises as I hear Vedis mutter “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” I turn around to see her behind me then look at myself and realize I’m naked…. In fact… everyone but Lenata is here and naked, except for Vedis who is wearing her usual sashes and scarves.

“Usually when I have the naked dream it doesn’t involve floating on an asteroid in space,” I mutter as I look to the distance and see a strange temple with bright lights floating on a rock. “I wonder what that is?”

“Only one way to find out,” Vedis answers as she closes her eyes and focuses her mind to form a bridge.

We quickly move across to the temple and climb over a wrought-iron gate to get to the large door that’s oddly cracked open already. I creep up to it to check it out, when another Vedis opens the door and waves us in. “Come on and hurry up, already!”

I glance back at Vedis and she shrugs. “Dream self, maybe?”

We all enter the temple to find a large circular table with what seems to be different versions of us seated at it. There’s me as a cleric of Ptah and even as a (ugh) Anhur! I do my best to hide my revulsion as our host seems to appear… a rather old and grey looking kobold leaning on a staff.

He proceeds to drone on about dreams and alternate realities and how we all have similar histories yet different backgrounds. I do my best not to fall asleep by sharing stories with one of my other selves. Apparently in another dimension I am just as bored by lectures.

The kobold scolds me that I should be paying attention and learning, and I retort that if he would actually get to the point and say something helpful, I’d sit and learn from it.

And that’s when things get interesting as he warns that the walls between worlds are getting thin, and chunks of reality are winking out. Our group hopped the track of predestination when the mist brought us together, and because of that we seem to be the ones who need to look for these holes in reality and try and fix things.

I’ve heard enough talk from clerics and soothsayers that talk of mystical destinies doesn’t faze me… but I definitely have a problem with the source. I mean really…a decrepit kobold? They aren’t exactly inspiring, to be honest. In fact, I have to wonder about all of this as something just rubs my fur the wrong way.

The kobold finally finishes his droning and just as we’re wondering how we’re supposed to wake up from this the mist comes…

* * *

 

_From the journal of Lenata of Celestian_

 

Whew, I’m so glad we did not meet up with the ones who did the professional hit that Sapphira insists was done on the Nautiloid ship, it was nerve wracking enough holding our ship steady while my companions carried out the snatch and grab investigation of the wreckage. We got a scroll, a couple bolts, some maps, a ring, a robe and a memory crystal. We’re keeping what’s useful and selling what isn’t pertinent to us or that which would incriminate us. I managed to translate the scroll, there’s a missing seal and sash that along with the scroll identified the bearer as an ambassador. We decide to head back to Bral to identify what we can and do some research. My battered companions slept most of the way back.

Upon our arrival Vedis immediately notices how tense everyone is in low town. We dropped Kenari off at the Library of Spheres (she had to do research this time) and the rest of us headed to Balic’s Blades, he immediately identified the bolts as belonging to the enforcers of the Tenth Pit Mercenaries. He also kindly advised us to keep the lowest profile possible and to be very careful asking questions about the Tenth Pit. We tipped him and thanked him and headed to the Rockrat to regroup.

I had never seen an Ogre in a tuxedo before somehow he looked even bigger; this one was collecting weapons, specifically ours. His name it turned out was Grinder and he was rather sweet (Vedis snorted that only I would think an Ogre was sweet). After drinking for a while Ef Utan nudged us as a group of scruffy humans staggered in with wisps of mist clinging to their heels. Heroes began gathering weapons from Grinder and after eyeing Sapphira’s curvy form warn her to watch herself as the Red Masks and Yakuza were battling it out on the streets. I thought to myself, that was something that was unheard of in Bral, the Council of Captains, Prince and Guard never put up with that before.

We collected our weapons from Grinder and I asked him if there was another way out. He thought for a moment and shook his head and gruffly replied, “Afraid not”. We pushed our way into the night, we feared the mists as they resembled those that kidnapped us in the first place but it wasn’t as thick or pervasive as that. We had to get to Kenari and get to the ship. Shouts, curses and spells rang through the streets chorused by the ringing of steel and the screams of pain and rage. The only sign of the guard is the crumpled, uniformed mess left on the adjacent corner.

All of a sudden humanoids burst from a nearby alley headed toward the docks, followed by these strange and horrifying beasts. They looked like melted wax formed into the rudimentary shape of a person. Her face fierce, Sapphira shouted over the din, “They’re Fiends! Oni, a breed of Tanar’ri from the Abyss!” We hold our position, hoping they’ll pass us by as this wasn’t our battle. No such luck as one of the Oni pass by it delivered a vicious blow to Sapphira and it was on. Sapphira starts firing magic missiles, Ef Utan blades rang as I flanked him with both dragon pistols loaded with rat shot.

Fortunately, for us most of the Oni passed us by pursuing the Red Masks. We dispatched two of them and a few Red Masks ourselves each of us taking some hits, one of them nearly knocked me out with a makeshift sap. It was all I could do not to surrender to the blackness that crept over my vision. After long minutes I made it back onto my feet. Halflings had taken positions on the rooftops and had helped pick off the bad guys with their sturdy crossbows. They too had suffered causalities and injuries. I performed a heal spell that covered our little group and the Halflings. It was the least I could do. It definitely earned us favor in their camp and they bid us call on them should we need assistance in the future. Oh, nearly forgot that we rolled the corpses, Ef Utan and Sapphira acquired pistols and I a sword and scabbard.

We made it quickly and without further incident to collect Kenari and all the way back to the ship. Kenari’s pouted at both having missed the battle and not having pistols of her own. We’ll have to get her some; she has a great aim and was really getting the hang of mine when we practiced.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

After what seems like ages pass as I fill out enough forms to recreate a small forest I am finally allowed into the city records. I lose all sense of time as I search the town census for the past 85 years… till I reach for another of the large tomes on the shelf and see my companions on the other side.

“Kenari?”

I wearily wipe my eyes and realize that I’m not hallucinating like I originally thought.

“…this place is a LOT bigger than I thought.” I reply as I flip open the next book onto a nearby table. “Have you all had any luck?” I mutter as I flop down in the chair and begin to scan the long lists of names.

“Not much… we…”

Their voices fade and my eyes widen as I discover some interesting ship manifestos. “Bast bless me, I think I found him! A trace of him, at least.”

“Excellent! What is the information?” Ef Utan asks as he leans over the table. Disinterested in such things, Sephira grabs a clerk and makes inquiries to local inns as the day has gone.

“It seems that 70 years ago he took passage on a ship from Waterdeep to the south east. If we’re lucky, he went to my home of Gheldeneth since it’s such a large seaport. If we’re not… he might have gone to Unther or Thay. I shudder at the thought of the people we’ve been at war with for ages and the red robed mage-slavers of our north. Please Goddess… let him just have gone to Gheldeneth.

“Sounds like that’s our next step then, and we’ve already got our guide.” Ef Utan turns to Sephira and shakes his head. “No inns here, I’m afraid… we should be getting back to the Fool’s Errand so that we can pick up Vedis.”

I follow the rest of them in a bit of a daze as we make our way through the portals back to our ship. Home… when I think about it I really haven’t been away for that long… but it feels like forever. Is time the same through portal travel? Will things have changed? I know I certainly have.

After a thankfully non-eventful night on the ship we make our way back to Sigil and through a portal activated by thrown sand. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I step through, and smile as I feel the heat and warmth of the sun on my fur once again. Gods… I have missed this, at least.

I do my best to hide a smile as everyone but Sephira mutters about the heat. Give me this over damp and dank perpetual gloominess any day, I say. I’ve had my fill of soulless places like Ravenloft and Sigil.

I open my eyes to take in the white marble walls and have just enough time to notice the three palm trees that mark our exit before I am unceremoniously tackled by Mulhorandi children. As the dust clears and the giggling settles I realize they are Ka and Bet, two children who are also servants of Bast in the temple. They’re harmless… but it’s hard to forget all the tail and ear pulling and begging for “rides on the kitty” when you’re trying to practice your temple rituals.

“Hang on just a moment; I’ve got just the thing for you both!” I say with a smile as I kneel down and open up my backpack. With feigned reverence I pull out one of my Thunderstones cupped in both hands. “This is a very special stone that can create amazing things when you use it… but you can’t let anyone know you’re using it or else the magic doesn’t work!” I try not to smirk as their eyes widen in rapt attention. “Once you figured out the best place, you have to throw it and then quickly run away so no one can tell; I suggest the Library.” I just know this is going to end up with me stuck in another library as punishment soon enough, but I can’t resist. They smile in glee and quickly run down the street with their new treasure. Gods I am such a stinker, sometimes.

I get my bearings once again and lead my friends towards the port harbormaster in hopes that we can find some information about Kavalox. Being home, however… it isn’t long before Ef Utan starts to notice we’re being followed by a group of kids. He signals me and with a nod I duck around a sandstone wall and quickly blend into the scenery so I can try and see what they are up to. Chances are they are just the usual cutpurses, but it pays to be sure.

It isn’t long before one of them targets the richly dressed Sephira. Ef Utan holds up to his reputation, however, and quickly grabs the thief before he takes off.

“Excuse me, sir,” he asks a vendor in a nearby stall as he holds up the child by his hand, “but what is the punishment for thieves here?”

The vendor holds up his hand and draws it back into the sleeve of his robe. “We cut off their hands, of course!” The child gulps and I wince in sympathy; my father threatened to cut off my tail quite a few times when I was young for the things I did.

Thankfully Ef Utan just wanted to scare the child, or else I might’ve had to have stepped in. Considering my choice occupation, I can’t blame these kids for doing what they’re doing. It’s a hard life living on the streets… and if it wasn’t for Bast’s favor, I would’ve been there too.

Doesn’t mean I can’t put a little fear into them though… they need to learn to pick their targets better before they get themselves killed. Without a sound I sneak up behind one of the pick-pocketing children and grab him by the collar of his tunic as I mutter in a gruff voice, “I’ve seen you kids around here before, and I know where you live. Spread the word that you’re all to leave me and my friends alone or you ‘re going to go home to find I’ve taken your favorite toy, understand?”

The child nods vigorously as he shakes in my grasp and I let him go to gather his companions. I hope I didn’t overdo it…

Now where were we? Ah yes… more research. I rejoin my friends as we all share a laugh at the pint-sized rogues and continue our trek to the Harbormaster.

Thankfully the red tape of home is something I am used to… so when the clerk tells us that we need to go see the records stored uptown, I don’t miss a beat as I let my friends know where we need to go.

Fate, however… has a funny way of interfering with your plans sometimes.

As we step out the door of the Harbormaster’s office, I barely get the chance to point my friends in the right direction before I am once again tackled to the ground. Did I miss something? Is it “Tackle a Catfolk” day in Gheldeneth?

As I get my bearings and my breath back I have to wonder if I got a concussion this time… because I swear I am hearing my father’s voice as I brush fur out of my face. Wait a minute… fur?

“KENARI! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!” a voice above me exclaims. As my eyes refocus I see to my amazement that it came from another female Catfolk… though her coloring is different than mine.

She kindly backs up off of me and crouches in front of me with an excited grin as another older Catfolk male reaches out his hand to me. “Praise the Gods that we finally found you, niece.”

What? Who? Niece? My mind reels as I try to absorb the fact that I’ve suddenly discovered that not only am I not the only Catfolk in Gheldaneth anymore… but I have family that I never knew of.

“Um…hello…Uncle?” I manage to stammer as he pulls me up from the ground with a grin and envelops me in a warm embrace.

“We have been searching far and wide for others of our clan as we journeyed from the Steppes of Wa. We were ready to give up hope till we heard sailors tell tales of the strange feline duo who appeared in Mulhorand. I am pleased to say that I am your Uncle Tabak, and this is your cousin, Mree.”

He steps back and gestures to the crouching girl, and we both start grinning like schoolgirls.

“I had no idea… goddess bless, this is wonderful!”

“Tell me, niece… where is my brother that I may chide him for staying away so long?”

My grin falls and I bite my lower lip as I turn to my Uncle. “Father… he… I was going to go see him actually after I helped my friends here. He doesn’t talk back much anymore though…“ My head bows as I kick at the sand, “he’s too busy serving the Goddess directly these days.”

Sad understanding crosses their faces as they each place a hand on my shoulder. “It saddens me that we arrived too late to say our goodbyes; we would be honored if we could all go see him together,” Tabak replies in a gruff voice tinged with sadness.

I turn to Lenata and she nods in sympathy. “Go with your family, and we can meet up with you later.”

“Thank you… just follow the streets north until you see an unusually clean building with statues to Seshet and Thoth outside of it; you can’t miss it.”

“We’ll ask for directions,” Ef Utan replies practically. “Meet us there when you’re done.”

May history forgive me, but what was said between me and my newly discovered family was for us alone. Needless to say… I still had a quest to accomplish with my new companions, and Tabak and Mree needed to return to their homeland. Not wanting to remain out of touch, however… I gave Uncle Tabak one of my favorite beads from my braid so that they may find me again.

After a few hours I say my goodbyes to my new family and make my way to the Hall of Records with a lighter heart, knowing that in this world that has recently become infinitely larger to me, I am not alone.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Eventually I make my way to through the racks upon racks of scrolls in the hall to find my friends once again huddled around dusty pages.

“Find anything?” I ask distractedly as I think about what it would be like to visit Wa someday.

Ef Utan looks up and fills me in. “It seems that Kavalox died in a magical mishap many years ago here, There are some scribbled notations of note on the scroll, but they are hard to decipher. Sephira was going to cast a spell to decipher them, but now that you’re here perhaps you should try first.”

I raise an eyebrow in surprise at the request. While the Goddess saw fit to have me educated, I am not one of the Thothian scholars who love to fill their beaks with dead languages. Heh… only reason I am studying any at all right now is to earn some brownie points with the Seekers. I’m the closest they’ve got to a native, though… so…

“Sure, I’ll give it a shot. Let me see the scroll.”

After some perusal and much ear scratching I think I’ve managed to pick out a few words. The script is very old… but thankfully hasn’t changed completely. “Far as I can tell, Kavalox had worked with the Temple of Isis and there’s something about a greenhouse.” I shrug my shoulders and hand the scroll back. “I seem to recall something a few years back about a greenhouse that was causing a stir between them and the Osirans over harvest jurisdictions, but that’s all I really know. We could always go ask them; while the priestesses there are dedicated to their magic, they are generally of good intent and not like the dark followers of Set.”

“Sounds like a plan then,” Ef Utan said as he clapped his hands together in satisfaction. “We’ll head over to their temple, and Kenari can ask them about his work.”

I look at him doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.

“Out of all of us, you have the most experience dealing with the clergy around here,” he replies simply. “Now shall we?”

Hmmn… technically I guess he has a point; we’ll just keep out the fact that I’ve never really stepped into one of their temples before. Considering the priestess and their love of decadent decorations, they were always a bit wary of me. Suits me fine… Isis hasn’t exactly done anything for me, either.

When we entered the Temple of Isis I thankfully didn’t get much more than a passing glance this time; guess it helps to come with friends. As I take in the domed ceilings, gold statuary and rich brocaded tapestries on the wall, though… I can see why they might have worried. Not wanting to disappoint the others expectations of me, I gesture them to visitor benches in the back as I kneel on one of the prayer cushions and genuflect to the statue of the winged and bejeweled goddess. What do you say to a Goddess you’ve never really talked to before?

Mystic and powerful Isis… I know we haven’t really talked, but a humble servant of your husband’s protector beseeches you to not look unfavorably upon me and my friends. I don’t know what’s going on with your followers… but if you could let them know we’re not trying to get in the way that would be great. Thanks to you, Lady.

Well that got their attention. I notice one of the priestesses walking towards me and try not to let my grin show as I make my way back to my friends.

“How may the Temple of Isis be of assistance to you today, gentle travelers?” the priestess says in a melodic voice as she spreads out her arms in welcome.

I clasp my hands together and bow before the priestess. “Sage ones, we wish merely information regarding one Kavalox who long ago helped the Temple with his skills. We are on a holy journey of our own, and would consider ourselves blessed if you would see fit to aid us.”

“Indeed. If you would so kindly wait here, I will discuss your request with the head priestess and return with our answer.”

As soon as the priestess disappears through an alcove we all immediately start looking for anything strange, and are soon rewarded with eyes peeking through one of the mosaics on the wall. It seems that we’ve now got another group interested in us to add to the list.

A thought strikes me and I reach into my sash for the moonstone given to me by the priestess I met on the streets of Sigil. Didn’t she say she was a priestess of Isis? Where was she from again… Alhamut? I must ask the temple some day and see if they know of her or her homeland.

After what I am sure was a rather heated discussion, the priestess of Isis returned and gestured us to follow her. We walk through what seems like endless passageways before we come to a large domed room surrounded by statuary of large guardian warriors all looking down upon a strange archway in the middle of the room. Something catches Sephira and Lenata’s eye about it so I take a closer look… and can just make out a strange shimmer around it. Could this be another portal, perhaps?

As we look and ponder, a vague image forms in the haze of the gate and suddenly shows us a strange scrubby landscape with a swirling sky. Understanding seems to cross Sephira’s face as she stands back from the portal and nods to the priestess.

“That’s quite a creative way to cut out the middleman in the agricultural business.”

What does she mean that…oh… I think I get it. No wonder the Osirans were peeved; the followers of Isis were using magic to make their own crops!

“Crafty,” I say as I step back from the portal, “but definitely not what we’re looking for.”

“While I commend your temple’s actions in this endeavor, we seek not to help or hinder your clandestine business practices,” Sephira says to the priestess who guided us. “We are looking for any information regarding what other activities Kavalox might have been involved in, however; particularly activities of his past before he came here.”

“I shall have to make some inquiries as to your request. This may take some time… where will you be staying?”

I’m about to pipe up about the Temple of Bast when Sephira continues, “That depends… what’s the best Inn in the city?”

Hmmph… must be nice, that’s all I’ve got to say. Besides… the cats probably wouldn’t care for the smell of ash and sulphur, anyway.

Once again we find ourselves playing the waiting game, and I spend the next day visiting with my friends at the Temple of Bast while the others go touring the bazaar.

Finally a message is sent from a priestess named Beniti. It seems that a journal of Kavalox’s mentions how he was in the Dalelands when he discovered news of hieroglyphs he found regarding the Spelljammers appearance here in Mulhorand. ‘The coming of the Spelljammer during the time of Gods thrown down to walk amongst Men.’ Hmmn… it seems that the Spelljammer is living up to expectations as a bringer of bad tidings. What power it must have, though… to be able to bring about such things. But why would it want to have anything to do with us?

When my friends return it seems that they have purchased goods to continue our trade side business. I wonder if the rooms of the inns of Bral have ever been graced with Mulhorandi linen?

After our usual detours we make our way back to the ship and I go to take a much needed nap in my room. Hopefully we can have a quiet trip back to Bral for once.

…or not. It seems that Ef Utan has decided to wake us up in the middle of the night. I hope it’s good, whatever it is.

The next morning, after a strong cup of mead to get rid of the headache from that dream, I decide to go to the Seeker library to see if I can dig up any information about incidences where these rips in the continuum might have been encountered before. That, and I still can’t understand why a Kobold? Is he an important figure I’ve just never heard of? It’s worth a shot to check the books just in case.

In the meantime, it seems that Vedis and Ef Utan have managed to stir up some business. We are to meet someone named Torgan Betts at the Drunken Neogi for a job come six bells. At least it’s something to do… my research hasn’t turned up much, other than some characters named Elminster and Merlind who have supposedly dealt with other dimensions of time and space. I highly doubt our Kobold was one of them. This just makes me doubt things even more. I mean seriously… a Kobold?!?

The group rejoins for lunch and then we make our way very carefully around the edge of Shu Town to reach a dump of a bar full of opium smoke and smelling of stale beer and rancid meat. Thank goodness I ate light today. We make our way to the back of the bar to meet a gangly human male with slicked back hair and a goatee guarded by the second Giff I’ve ever seen in my life. I wonder if he’s ever met Wilhelmina Uft?

I shake myself out of my reverie and focus on the instructions Betts is laying out. Take the sealed metal box and deliver it unopened to someone in Greyspace, and the Giff is coming along to make sure you do it. Got it.

As we leave the bar to make arrangements with the ship, I nudge Ef Utan and mutter “You realize this is a trap, right?”

“Of course… but what else do we have to do today?” he replies. “Let’s go get the priest so she knows what we’re getting into.”

As we near the Temple of Celestian I hear the frustrated tones of our holy friend before I manage to pick her out in the middle of a swarm of young neophytes vying for her attention. I chuckle as I remember what I put the priests through when I was young, and out of sympathy I make excuses to the temple and pull her out of the throng to join us.

“Thank the Gods… I thought I was never going to get some peace!” Lenata sighs as she straightens her robes.

“I guess the temples haven’t learned how to turn teenage angst yet, eh?” I joke.

“If someone does, I’m sure they’ll be put on the fast track to sainthood,” Lenata replies with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

The party heads towards the Great Market in order to stock up on supplies before the trip, but something seems off. It seems like we keep seeing the same people over and over again somehow. Vedis recognizes someone and starts up a conversation with him, and seconds later we encounter him again with no memory of what happened previously. Could this be one of those rips in time the Kobold talked about? After some debate about the nature of it all, we finally decide to just run and see what happens. Fortunately we seemed to break out of the loop, and were able to make our way back to the ship.

We gather our new Giff passenger, one Dorum Larbo, with his metal box and soon take off for Great Space via the Sphere Arcane. While making small talk with Larbo, however, I see something strange. For just the briefest moment, he turns into a bloody ravaging beast of a Giff and then back to his calm, uniformed self. This is not good… could we be encountering another rip where the alternate realities are converging? Just in case, I go to my room and with some chalk write a message on the wall in hieroglyphs that only I should be able to read or write. “We were paid 4200 upfront in Fire Diamonds.” Chances are if we slip into an alternate reality my other self will have written something, but it would be different.

We just reach the edge of Bralspace for Lenata to open up a sphere portal when suddenly a portal forms on its own and keeps growing and growing… until it explodes in the backwash of the largest flying fish-city that I’ve ever seen. Hell… it’s the only flying fish-city that I’ve ever seen.

“By Celestian… it’s the Spelljammer!” Lenata exclaims as she regains control of the Fool’s Errand and quickly turns the ship around to follow it.

I grab hold of something and do my best to help Vedis up off the floor. In doing so, I can’t help but notice that our tattoos have not reacted in any way to the sudden appearance of the Spelljammer. Curious.

We follow the Spelljammer the best we can as it leaves Bralspace when suddenly a ball of colored mist shoots from the tail of the ship to form what looks like an asteroid with a heavily developed city on it. Okay…wait a minute… this is getting a bit much. Vedis wonders what the hell her homeland is doing here all of a sudden, and we all quickly come to the conclusion that we probably never left that dream where we met the ominous Kobold.

While not an answer to the strange things that have been going on lately, it’s definitely a start. Well, we might as well check it out, right? If this dream is trying to tell us something, there’s a good chance that whatever it is, it's going to be on what we’ve been looking for all this time…even if it’s just a dream of it.

We come to a thankfully soft landing and step out onto the Spelljammer to discover things are much too quiet for our tastes. Out of curiosity, Vedis projects her empathic abilities and quickly falls to her knees clutching her head as she’s overwhelmed with feelings of curiosity, psionic energy, and the urge to travel.

My nose twitches as I detect the scent of flowers in the air. Odd… not something you would expect around here.

We make our way into a stone turret tower and through dusty rooms and shifting hallways till we find a library equipped with a full wet bar and a rather suspicious looking figure with a handlebar mustache, pale skin, tousled hair… and crystals floating around his head.

Sephira stops short and crosses her arms as she mutters coldly, “Father… how nice to see you.”

This should be good.

After seeing Sephira’s heated reaction to what her father did to her room on Sigil and then seeing her rather stoic response to him now, I can see that Sephira believes this to be nothing more than a projection and not the real thing. If he was real, I’m sure the library would be on fire by now. The projection does its best to irritate us all… but soon as I goad him into leaving the room with us, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

We move on to another hallway, this one with multiple doors. To test a theory, each one of us opens a door at the same time. I don’t know about the others… but as soon as I opened my door and saw what was behind it, I quickly slammed it shut. If I ever see Amenhemti, that bastard of an Osiran priest again, he will witness firsthand just how strong I have become. We will see just who will be the slave… and who will be the master.

I take a deep breath and let it out before I open the door again, and this time I see myself in the skullcap and robes of a priest of Ptah… before it disappears in a puff of smoke. While these doors are a curiosity, I am more interested in what I can become in reality. Why waste time dreaming of the what-ifs… when one could be taking actions to determine what will be?

We take a look into Ef Utan’s doorway to find him talking to a projection of his father. As some of us step through the door our surroundings seem to change, to become that of what was once his home. I know this is not the case, however… and as we step back through the door we find ourselves back in the hallway.

Meanwhile, as the rest of us discuss theories and trying to use our tattoos together, Vedis makes the best of her doorway and flirts with what I assume is a projection of her boyfriend from home. I flinch inwardly as I hear the giggles and whispers and try to focus on the plan at hand, instead of my past.

Romantic encounters were hardly something I had to deal with back in Gheldaneth. Whenever one of the humans showed interest in me, it always ended up because I would make a unique addition to their collection of concubines or slaves. But what do you expect from a race so full of themselves?

I’m always looking for the next adventure, but I think one of the real reasons I left home was because I knew there had to be something more to this life. I saw so many grand and wondrous races looked down upon because they were the wrong race in the wrong place… but what if I went to them in their own homelands to see them in their glory? The Elves of Spiralspace proved to me that they are more than the concubines of Mulhorand… and I will prove to Mulhorand that Catfolk are much more than just slaves.

I try to shake the melancholy that threatens to overcome me in this dream… but it is hard when every time you turn a corner you are confronted with your past. As we try and make our way back to the ship, I see other visions of my childhood when the kind ones of the Temple of Bast taught me how to read. I close my eyes and shake my head as I repeat my mantra in my head: The past is behind me… the future is for me to discover!

I catch up with the others who have stopped in the next room to witness a strange tall and gaunt man with straggly black hair and pale skin. Vedis bows reverently to him and asks him if we are dreaming, when he waves his fingers and everything changes around us till we’re standing on a rock in space. I look around and see Ef Utan and Lenata disappear in a puff of green smoke, and when I turn back it is if he’s staring into our souls. I see younger and older versions of myself flash before my eyes until he snaps his fingers and they all disappear.

“Beware false visions,” he warns…

…and then I wake up.

I sit up in a cold sweat and grab the edges of my hammock before I fall out into a heap on the floor. As I look around I see that we’re not on the Spelljammer anymore; in fact, we never left our sleeping quarters.

After waking up the rest and conferring, we discover that it’s still three days previous and we’ve yet to meet Torgan Betts. Great… now I get to hear yet again how that greasy windbag plans on setting us up. As I pack my gear and get ready for the day I notice the remnants of burnt incense in the portal window. Hmmn… it seems the Dream Lord’s warning should definitely be heeded. Someone is making sure we sleep and manipulating our dreams. Perhaps I should talk with Vedis for some advice on preparing myself for the next time?

We go through the motions yet again with Torgan Betts, but this time take a moment to check out the Sphere Arcane on the way. What could it hurt, right? If these people are so big on building helms, maybe they’d have knowledge of the Spelljammer; and if they don’t, I can at least check out the gambling houses for some quick money.

We go through the obligatory inspections from the Arcane Fleet who happen to be in system capturing one of OUR marks (I bite my tongue at this), and nod politely when they warn us to “be good or else.” Trust me… I’m not planning on getting into trouble around here, especially after seeing the multitude of Stone Golems floating in rings around their moon.

After a rather uneventful information gathering attempt (though I did make 50gp off of a naïve blue-skinned creature) we take off from Refuge and head from Realmspace to Greatspace.

I stand with Lenata as she pilots our ship and do my best to keep an eye on Dorbo and his mystery box. I try not to think about what might be in it and instead start comparing Dorbo to Wilhelmina in my head when something strange happens; for just a brief flicker of a moment, his appearance changes and I swear he went from a sharply dressed military Giff to a savage hippo covered in blood. I shake my head and quickly look away; could this be one of those rips in reality the Kobold spoke of, or is it just my wild imagination?

Before I can ponder this further, a silent-running Wasp ship suddenly buzzes past our windows, bringing us out of warp.

“Did you see that?” Darbo asks.

Lenata replies and before I can turn to give my answer I hear something that makes my stomach drop.

“That’s a shame, because it’s the last thing you’ll ever see.”

With a loud rapport he shoots Lenata through the chest, leaving the cleric bent over and gasping sickeningly before he follows through with his sword.

I swallow my fear that I am no match for this giant of a creature, as I am determined to make him pay for what he’s done. Fortunately what I lack in brute strength I can make up with deviousness. I leap across the bridge in a rage and swipe across his chest with my clawed gauntlet before stuffing a Thunderstone in his shirt and launching myself to safety.

With a loud band Dorbo drops to his knees as he grasps his bleeding ears and Vedis finally makes her way to the bridge just in time to use her abilities to make Dorbo take a nap while we figure out what to do to help Lenata.

Before we can act, however, a large ballista bolt decides to intrude on our thoughts through the hull. Apparently that other ship we saw decided to come back; I imagine making sure there were no witnesses.

Thanks to the Gods that be, Lenata managed to utter a healing prayer that took care of the sucking chest wound, though I imagine that’s going to leave her shaken for a bit. Goodness knows being shot and impaled all in one day would be something I’d be hard pressed to forget.

With everyone else rushing to the deck guns and Lenata healing herself before re-establishing her connection to the helm, that leaves me wondering what to do with our sleeping enemy on the floor. With a quick double-check to make sure Lenata isn’t watching, I kneel down and take my dagger to his throat to finish him off. “A warrior such as yourself is familiar with the perils of war, I’m sure; I can’t leave you alone with Lenata, even if you’re asleep… and I don’t trust that you wouldn’t be able to break free of ropes. May your heart weigh heavy for your betrayal.”

With a quick motion our problems with Dorbo are no more… and I now have a new box to inspect at my leisure once this fight is over. I move to head for the deck when Lenata grabs my arm.

“Here, take this healing wand with you so you can help the others while I am busy here.”

Two new treasures in one day? I must remember to thank the gods for their favor. I nod in gratitude and run up through the doorway to the outer deck just in time to see one of our ballista bolts launch toward the enemy ship, the heavy rope attached to it uncoiling with maddening speed. It suddenly dawns on me what’s going to happen when that rope attaches itself to the other ship, and I quickly make a grab for the nearest thing bolted down to the deck.

The bolt makes a dull thud and the rope goes taught before the creaking noises start… and then our world is turned upside down. I swallow hard as I close my eyes and grip the rail tight… trying not to throw up when the two ships start spinning around their new mutual axis. Eventually I manage to open my eyes and regain my space legs enough to tend to the unconscious Wilhelmina Uft with the healing wand. As I look up to the battle I see the human Ef Utan launch himself up (or is it down or across now?) the rope and make his way to the other ship. I have to give him credit… he’s not only a great warrior, but he’s got a truly hardy constitution. That doesn’t mean I’m going to let him have all the fun, though. I launch myself up the rope to follow him the best that I can now that I know Wilhelmina will be all right.

“Death from above!” I wail as I drop from the rope onto the back of an unsuspecting warlock busy trying to kill my friend. I finish him off with a set of claws to the back of the neck while Ef Utan turns and nearly chops an Elf thug off at the waist. Yuck! Elf blood is going to take forever to get out of those clothes.

I run to the edge of the raised deck as I hear the noises of crew making their way up from below, and promptly grab a tanglefoot bag from my pack. I’m almost amazed I still have one of these things after Simi got a hold of the rest of them. In an effort to really make it count, I smack one of the thugs making his way up a ladder with it, which causes him and the growing mass of vines to drop down the ladder and take any crew unfortunate enough to be behind him with it.

Now that we’ve got a moment to regroup, I whip out the healing wand for Ef Utan and quickly search the warlocks body while he yells “I’ve got an idea!” and leaps over the side of the ship. I chuckle and shake my head in amazement at the crazy human. If he lives, I’ll have to let him know how much I approve of his current insanity.

In the meantime I discover the warlocks name was Gregori, Torgan Betts told them of us in a note, and his platinum and gun make a great fit amongst my things. Vedis joins me on the deck after finishing with her own fight, and an idea for some fun begins to form.

“Hey Vedis…come here…” I say with a wave of my hand as I look down the ladder to see the squirming pile of pirates and vines at the bottom.

“Nice work,” she comments as she looks down. “Were you thinking of going down there to finish them off?”

“Actually…” I can’t help but grin, “I was thinking maybe you should jump down there and do it.”

“Me? I’d probably go right through the deck,” she says in doubt as she bites her lower lip and looks again down the ladder.

“Nah… look at the bunch of them… they should be able to break your fall with their bodies no problem,” I say reassuringly. “In fact, I’m counting on it.”

“Okay… here goes nothing, then!” With a step she plummets down the ladder and lands in their midst with a series of satisfying crunches and groans.

“That’s the spirit!” I encourage with a smile as I leap down after her and make my way into the next room. I announce my entrance with the fling of another handy Thunderstone, and quickly follow it up with some well-placed gun shots to kneecaps and claws.

I’m about to finish off their pilot when I make out Ef Utan yelling at me from the other room. Well what do you know… he survived after all? I’ll have to ask him just how he managed that. In the meantime, I’d certainly like to know why we’re supposed to stop fighting after all the mess they’ve put us through. I snarl into the pilot’s ear and press my claws to his throat when he yells again for me to stop. “Damn it!” I grumble and throw the pilot to the ground before I join Ef Utan in the other room. “This better be good!”

Okay, okay… so the pilot was rigged to explode if he died. I still think I should’ve disabled the trap and killed him anyway. After some heated discussions with the captain of this mercenary ship we discover that they were merely hired to do a job by a ½ elf with violet eyes at the Drunken Neogi on Bral… and it’s not worth the trouble we’ve put him through. I know enough to keep my mouth shut after killing so many of his crew and nod quietly as Ef Utan makes his deals with the Teeth of Arasca. You never know when a mercenary contact might come in handy, I guess.

Once the battle smoke clears and the deals are made, we head back to our ship to take tally of the damage and begin repairs. In a bout of inspiration, Lenata decides to try and consult with the deceased Darbo for some answers. Unfortunately the only real information we learned was that this attack and Torgan Betts wasn’t involved with the 10th Pitt. Will that’s one enemy off the list… with three or four more left that I know of who might be out to kill us.

“So what now?” Lenata asks us when her spell wears off.

Ef Utan shrugs. “What the hell… we were on our way to deliver a package, so let’s deliver it already.”

Why not indeed? We might as well see if we can make some money to help with the repairs to our hull.

We continue our flight and eventually make our way to Hecht, a pastoral moon of the 2nd planet in the system. We land at a private port at the base of a mountain and exit the ship to meet a small bald potbellied human with an eager look and impatient hands.

“Did he actually find it? Did you bring it?”

I have to admit, I am curious to see what’s in this box; some of us have bets on a Sphere of Annihilation. Me, I’m half expecting it to explode. I try not to jump back when the lid finally is lifted on the box to reveal… soft velvets wrapped around an ancient medallion.

“Fantastic! This is an excellent representation of the artist’s early work!” the man mutters to himself.

An art deal? I’m surprised to admit that I am almost disappointed.

After many profuse thanks from the small rotund man and a payment in 25,000 gold worth of diamond dust, we chalk up Joran Shambrath as another potential contact should we come across any more ancient artifacts.

What a day, right? I think it’s time to celebrate and go shopping in Waterdeep.

Unfortunately the gods have rearranged our plans once again (with no warnings – the nerve!). On our way home we encountered a rather unfortunate Gnome Tinkership under fire by none other than The Frostfire, a ship that just happened to be on our bounty list.

Remembering our last encounter with people on that list, we decided to be a bit sneakier this time and boarded the Frostfire via ropes while most of their crew was busy on the Side-wheeler. We promptly cut the ropes belonging to their own boarding party and went about taking down the pirates left on the ship with some well-placed ammo and a rather commendable leap from Ef Utan on one of the offending crewman (I wonder how I can get [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) to jump next?).

I immediately call “DIBS!” on a rather interesting sword that one of them was waiving about before I shot him in the shoulder. It looks a little big for me to wield… but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to look at it first. I’ve never seen a sword with a gun in the handle… I simply MUST investigate this later.

I can’t help but double-take as I see a flailing pirate shoot above my head and off into space. What in goodness name are they doing now? I look over the side at the Gnomish ship with a raised brow and can’t help but snicker as I watch the pirates use the catapult to launch another of their crew at their ship. Heh… they should get stronger ropes next time.

One well-placed Thunderstone later and we’re clearing out the remaining crew from below decks while Simi runs off to undoubtedly look for something it can stuff in its mouth. I roll my eyes at the space monkey… lizard… whatever… and start looking for rooms to loot for goodies and information.

Well… this isn’t exactly what I was looking for, but it will do. While I didn’t find any goodies in the first room I checked, I found something even more interesting: a captive wizard strapped to a helm and pleading that we don’t blow up the ship.

Aww… and here I was enjoying seeing [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis)‘s chaotic side come out. I guess we’ll have to tell her not to fire the ship’s weapons at the deck after all. Thankfully [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) is available to do that… because I’ve got something new to try my skills on: A Lifehelm.

Apparently this wizard isn’t just_ strapped _in… he’s bolted, tied and trapped in in the chair too. I walk into the room and whistle in appreciation as I take in the alien inscriptions and complicated mechanisms.

“Have you ever unlocked one of these before?” the wizard asks worriedly as he stretches his neck to try and look at me.

“Nope… never seen one of these before in my life,” I say matter-of-factly before I crack my knuckles and kneel down and start with the first locks. “But there’s a first time for everything, right?”

I keep the wizard talking to me (turns out his name is [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun)) about how he got here while I let my fingers work a magic all their own. “Who’s the cat?” I stand up and cheer as the last lock pops open and nothing explodes.

Damn… everybody is busy doing something else. At least my new friend is here to appreciate my skills. Unfortunately that’s about all he’s got the strength to do, as apparently this Lifehelm was built to suck the life out of wizards to power the ship. I help him out on deck as I see that the others have been busy with loading the Frostfire bounty onto a cargo net lowered from our ship. After some quick introductions, we proceed below decks to look for any other loot as well as [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun)’s missing equipment.

Once the rooms have been thoroughly looted and everything has been loaded onto the ship, we decide to drop in on the rest of the pirates stuck on the Gnomish Side-wheeler. We decide it best to go down invisible… so I ride on the back of [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan), while [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) rides down with [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis).

Unfortunately… once again… it’s like the gods stepped in and said “No… I don’t think so.”

We manage to get about 1/2 way down when the Gnomish Side-wheeler blows up in a cloud of wood shrapnel, fire, and… what is that smell… fur? Unfortunately checking to see if my tail is on fire has to wait as all my attention is quickly focused on keeping a hold of the rope that is suddenly bucking like a mad camel. I wrap the rope around my wrist and hiss in pain as I hold on to [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) with the other. Did I mention he wears heavy armor? I think my shoulder is going to be sore for a week, at least.

Once we’re able to get back aboard we’re able to look around and notice that the others weren’t so lucky and are now floating in space. Well… they don’t have a grappling hook and rope like I did, so the next best thing is to give them one. I tie some rope to one of Ef Utan Izenik’s arrows and he takes aim in the hopes that the rope will pass by close enough for them to grab. After a few attempts (and me biting my tongue not to suggest he shoot them in the leg since he has experience at that), they are finally able to grab the rope and rejoin the rest of us.

I lean over the rail and look at the debris that was once the Gnomish Side-wheeler. “Sorry guys… you’d probably have been better off if the Elven Fleet found you instead of us. We’ll be sure to make them pay, though,” I mutter.

We may not have gone shopping, but we definitely came across some interesting new things, though. With the help of [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) and [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis) I do my best to appraise and identify everything we grabbed while [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) takes our ship back to Bral to report our encounter. I remain on the Frostfire with [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) as he uses a back-up helm that we found to follow.

**FROSTFIRE TREASURE**

  * 400gp, 200sp, 300cp
  * 900gp in gems
  * 1/2 dozen paintings worth between 400-500gp
  * Tapestry – 200gp
  * (3) Bolts of silk – 1,000gp
  * 1,500 gp
  * Hand-carved ivory figurines
  * chest full of odd rocks
  * Ring of Sustenance
  * Tapestry (aura of illusion magic)
  * 6-8 scorched smoky crystals (turns out they’re used Ioun Stones)
  * Erotic Painting (enchanted) – 1,500gp
  * Anti-Scrying Curtains
  * “Wizard Chess” Chess Set
  * (3) +1 Daggers
  * (5) Repeating Crossbows
  * Mars Blade (that interesting gun/sword I called dibs on)



In a locked desk on the ship we also found a note discussing “arrangements made on Bral” and a hand-drawn star map plotting the path of the Gnomish Starwheeler.

Once we get to Bral and disembark from our ship, we can’t help but overhear some members of the Elven fleet commenting on “vicious bitches.”

“That’s right,” I say proudly as we stroll past them. “All hail the conquering bitches!”

After a debriefing by the fleet on Bral and some compliments from the soldiers, we regroup to decide what to do next.

“How about I meet you guys at the Laughing Beholder in an hour?” I say as I stuff the chess set into my bag and grab the rather …um… _detailed_ erotic painting. “I’m going to get some things identified by the Seekers, and see if I can sell this painting to one of the brothels here before it gets us ALL into trouble!”

I whistle quietly as I walk into “Angels” and do my best not to act like the total innocent I am when it comes to places like this. The practitioners at the Temple of Bast might have liked their fun… but this place with their lavish velvet curtains and gold statuettes in compromising positions is enough to make me feel as nervous as a kitten in a room full of rocking chairs. Putting on my best game face, I show the painting to the bartender and look for a seat that isn’t sticky to sit on while I wait for the owner.

Goddess, I don’t even want to know what the satyr and the troll are doing in the painting over the bar. Sex is supposed to be a _beautiful_ thing… not…not… (gulp) … I wonder if they serve mead?

Thankfully Angel finally showed up to discuss the painting in hand instead of the one over the bar, and I was able to focus my attention on turning some quick gold. “It’s quite the unique item we came across, and when we discovered its magical properties, we thought there wouldn’t be a better place than Angel’s for it to hang!”

“We’ll see about that,” Angel said shrewdly as she summoned one of her girls. “Hang this up during your next session and let me know the results.” A rather beautiful redheaded elf woman took the painting, giggled, and flitted away in a cloud of gossamer silks and perfume.

Angel looks at me curiously and I feel uncomfortably like I’m being sized up. “So…” I say as I clear my throat nervously and stir my drink, “heard any good rumors lately?”

An hour later I’m breathing in the cold air outside in relief with my pocket heavier with gold. Not bad for such an odd magical item… especially considering what it _did_.

I meet up with [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) at the Seeker’s Library to see if they can tell me anything interesting about the “wizard’s chess” chess set we found, and afterwards we agree to stop by the Temple of Celestian to see Kelsim because he’s not feeling too good after our last adventure. Poor guy… spelljamming sickness can’t feel good. It’s got to feel better than a Dwarven axe to the face from an angry father, though.

…at least I _hope_ it does.

[Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis) and [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) meet up with us at the temple, and tell us of the information they were able to find at the Harbormaster’s Office about that Gnomish Side-wheeler. Apparently this ship (The Spiralconstructhampsterdreadnaughtclashbang) came out of Ironpiece (a Gnomish Discworld) and was exploring neighboring star systems. They left Bral 1 1/2 days before they were attacked. Hmmn… perhaps we should go to Ironpiece next, then? At the very least, it would be good of us to let them know what happened to their ship. At best, perhaps we can figure out why the 10th Pitt was interested in them; and get a hold of a few Gnomish inventions to boot.

Before that, however, I think it’s about time we revisit that warehouse that belonged to the 10th Pit while we’re here.

Once we get there the rest of the group decides to case the outside while Ayrun decides to accompany me to my usual perch on the roof. He looks pretty fit for a mage… so here’s hoping he will come in useful. I undo the traps on the skylight and peek through to take a look around. Men are still there, but it seems the banner has been removed, and there’s now a rug over the trapdoor. Hmmn… not what I was hoping to find, unfortunately; I think we took too long to come back here. I close the skylight and we climb back down the ropes to rejoin the rest. Maybe if we come back later in the night something interesting will be afoot.

We spend a few hours at the Drunken Octopus with Simi making his run around the kitchen and Ayrun trying to show off (I think) by burning his boots in the fireplace. Such an odd wizard… I have to give him kudos for enjoying his oddities to the fullest, though. If the Gods grant you the gifts to be unique, one shouldn’t hide them; it’s not only denying their favor, but who you are.

But I digress… I can get maudlin when my mind drifts. I do my best to snap out of it with a crazy idea: how about we turn Simi invisible and let him run amok inside the warehouse as a distraction?


	8. Chapter 8

Anyway… we head back to the warehouse to try again, but to my chagrin I discover that Ayrun’s ability to be stealthy takes a nose dive when he’s been drinking. I wince but continue up the roof to see their reactions inside. They notice the noise and three of the men playing cards get up to leave the building while two others remain inside. Those are better odds at least… and I’m pretty sure the others should be able to handle three thugs.

I drop down onto some stacked crates inside and feel the breeze of Simi as he glides by me to wreak havoc below. My ring of invisibility wasn’t going to fit him… but thankfully Ayrun knew the spell. I can dimly hear the noises of a fight outside and draw my pistols in wait of the best moment to strike. The cards on the table fly up into the air with a sudden noise and the remaining thug on the table rears back in surprise.

Perfect.

I take aim with my Dragon Pistols and shoot the surprised thug before I leap down from the crates and take down the one by the door with my second shot. The table flips up and I lose sight of him for just a second… which is enough time for destinies to change in a gunfight. I hear a shot and a sudden squeal of pain beside me before I can react. Oh Gods… [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis) is going to kill me if I got her pet killed. I draw my gun and scan the warehouse for the shooter as I feel around the ground with my other hand. As soon as I feel the scales and feathers I grab Simi and leap behind some crates for cover.

“Let’s just keep this between you and me, ok?” I whisper as I pull the wand that [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) gave me out of my sash and use its powers to heal the unfortunate lizard. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt me… and I’ll make sure you get some yummy treats for this one.” I cradle the invisible lizard in my left arm as I lean out from behind the crates and shoot the remaining thug in the thigh. “Have you ever tried cinnamon sticks?”

The sounds of fighting stop outside, but instead of my friends coming in the door I am faced with a group of Giff policemen with my friends in tow.

Great… I always like to end my nights being interrogated by the police.

From what I’ve experienced with these Giff… perhaps honesty will work best. I show the officer in charge our letters of marque and the notes I found on the Frostfire regarding 10th Pit activities here on Bral as I explain the situation as best as I can. _Yes officer, I realize there’s no nothing but stone where that trapdoor was… but I swear on my father’s grave that there’s something there_. Any other officer would probably have just thrown us in jail right then and there… but thankfully this one knew the same magic these thugs did and managed to reopen the passage that was covered. I cross my fingers that the Giff going down there to investigate finds something… because if he doesn’t, we’re going to be finding ourselves floating in space without a rope.

The Giff comes back out of the passage and the feeling of righteous vindication I feel when he says they found something soon plummets into dread when I see the severed hand he’s holding… with red nails and a tattoo that the rest of us have been doing our best to hide.

Oh Gods… _Sephira_ …

“Grr… I don’t suppose anyone knows the hieroglyph for _idiot cop_ ,” I mutter to myself as I scribble on the walls of our jail cell with a piece of chalk [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) was kind enough to create with one of his cantrips. I had concealed my lockpicks in my headscarf just in case when they told us we were going to spend the night in jail… but was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt first.

As long as they do something before my patience runs out, anyway.

Thankfully the magistrate militia came to pick us up before my attempts at vengeful graffiti got any worse. After a trip to a manor house in High Town we (except for Vedis for some reason) were succinctly informed that the Lower Magistrate, out of the kindness of his heart, is going to mitigate the normal sentence we would all suffer for a fine. Lucky us that this fine just so happens to be a similar amount to what the Frostfire is worth. Imagine that. For their sake, I hope they take it apart and sell it for scrap… because if I ever come across it again being used to commit crimes, a lot more than words are going to be exchanged.

After we sign an agreement to hand over the Frostfire we are released (though Vedis is held for additional questioning)… and I suggest we immediately head back to the ship to see if we can figure out how Sephira went from venting in the hold to suffering in a 10th Pit hideout. The others agree, though Ef Utan says he’s going to stop by House Moune to see how [Wilhelmina Uft](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/wilhelmina-uft) is doing first.

I search the ship fore to aft the best I can… but all I can find are traces of a purple dust in the hold. After closer examination I mutter in disgust as I wipe it off my hands, “Drow sleep poison.” Just great… are we going to find that _every_ group of the shadier variety is trying to get involved? What next… trolls?

Oh god… now I’ve got that image in my head again.

I am in desperate need of a smoke and a good drink after this past day. Once [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) returns we all agree to head over to the [Shady Rest](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/the-shady-rest) to see if Rory can help us shine any light on the most recent events.

* * *

 

“You all really did a number on Murwara,” [Rory Quickfoot](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/rory-quickfoot) mutters around his pipe as I quickly down a pint of ale. “It seems he thinks you all are responsible for the death of his nephew, [Yazir](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/yazir-muwara).”

[Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) gasps and the others seem to do their best “Who me?” act. Heh… this must have been when I drew the short stick and had to go to the library by myself. That story can be told later, though.

“No… waitaminute,” I say with a slight slur as I set down my mug and wipe some stray ale from my chin with the back of my hand. “Those bastards were leaving daggers in my soup long before any of that happened. While that’s a great cover, it’s got to be more than that. Any word on the rest?”

“The 10th Pit has dealt with the Drow before, but none have been seen here on Bral. You never know, with those shady bastards, though. As to the gnomes on the…the…”

“Let’s just call it ‘Clashbang’ for short,” Ef Utan says with a wave of his hand.

[Rory Quickfoot](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/rory-quickfoot) continues with a grateful sigh, "…the Clashbang, they were quite vocal about what they were doing while they were here. It seems that they discovered some kind of minor artifact while they were out there in the Flow. They called it “[The Dream Stone](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/items/the-dream-stone),” and it supposedly has power over other people’s dreams."

“Well that gives us something to start looking into, at least,” I say as I stand up with a slight sway. “I’m going to hopefully walk this off before I get to the Seeker Library to do some research on that stone.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll join you,” [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) says as he stands and we steady each other.

“I need to go see [Lady Moune](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/tarillia-moune) in the morning,” [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) says quietly, and we all stop to look at her. She blushes slightly as she says, “She’s my godmother.”

Well, well, well… the farther we travel, the smaller this universe seems to get.

* * *

Minutes seem like hours when you’re in a library… and hours feel like days. Eventually Ayrun and I were able to find that this [Dream Stone](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/items/the-dream-stone) reportedly allowed you to control the dreams of another… as long as you were able to conduct the ritual. I ponder how this might connect to everything else that’s been happening lately while on my watch on the ship that night… when I fall asleep and begin to dream. If someone is manipulating my dreams, I hope they give me good ones at least…

I shake my head and look up in disappointment when I fail to see any scantily clad male catfolk around. _Damn… one can hope, anyway_. Instead I see the rest of the group standing in a circle with Sephira’s hand floating in a black light.

“THE CIRCLE IS INCOMPLETE,” a voice booms. “THE CIRCLE IS INCOMPLETE… BUT A REPLACEMENT HAS BEEN FOUND.”

Suddenly there is a flash of purple light… when I wake up with a jolt and find myself unable to shake this nervous feeling. I check the ship to make sure nothing has changed, and peek in on my friends to see that they are all still sleeping. I sigh in relief and turn to leave the room when suddenly Sephira’s hand begins to glow beside the sleeping [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata). With a sound like air rushing out of a room the cleric convulses as a glow of energy seems to be sucked out of her into the offending body part. Before I can reach her side, however, the energy absorbed by the hand shoots out and slams the unsuspecting [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) into the wall with a thud. The hand then promptly decays and falls apart to dust.

The others wake up with the noise as I check on the cleric and mage. Thankfully [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) seems to be fine (if feeling a little tired), and other than a small bruise on the back of the head and a pretty new tattoo on his wrist, [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) is ok too.

“Welcome to the group!” I say with a relieved smile as I throw my arm across his shoulders in a hug. “You are officially part of the insanity now.”

[Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) shakes his head and grabs the bridge of his nose. “I could use some breakfast before we start the insanity for the day… how about the rest of you?” There are a number of groans and nods in agreement as we all stumble over to the [Laughing Beholder](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/the-laughing-beholder) for some much needed food.

Mmmn… I love this new drink he calls “Coff-eee.” It’s dark and bitter, but it seems to be just what the body needs after a long night of bad dreams.

I like it even better when it comes with information.

“The 10th Pit has a ‘special prisoner,’” Luigi whispers as he checks on our table. “The rest you’ll have to find out for yourselves.”

My first hope is that it’s our missing Tiefling… but after that stint with the dream and the tattoo transference, I’m not holding out much hope for our stoic friend. Still, that’s something to think about as we check on some leads today.

[Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) is kind enough to do the search through city records, as he wants to see who owns the warehouse we investigated. [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) goes to visit House Moune, and I flip a coin because I can’t decide which would be the most boring. I end up going with [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) and promising not to touch anything as she speaks with [Cornelius](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/cornelius-1), the Major Domo of House Moune instead. It turns out that Lady Moune is a busy lady.

Eventually we meet up again at the ship and go over what [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) found. Apparently the warehouse is owned by House Kulleck, a house that owns several grain asteroids and is run by a vicious bastard who likes to publicly embarrass people.

“Yeah,” I grumble as I remember our night in jail," that sounds like our guy."

Our leads for new information seem to be drying up, though… so out of desperation we convince Ayrun to try a Scry spell using the assassination token that Cain leaves after his kills. Alas, no luck as he seems to be magically blocked… but Ayrun decides to buy a few Scry scrolls for future possible attempts anyway.

While we’re pondering what to do next, a curious white cat jumps up into the window of our ship.

“Hey there, little one,” I coo to it as Ef Utan groans. “We’ve got enough animals on this ship already.” The cat meows, jumps down and walks out into the hall as I stick my tongue out at Ef Utan and follow it out to the docking area.

The cat stops on the ramp and meows at a hooded figure in the distance.

“Identify yourself before you come any further, friend,” I call out in warning, my hand straying to the holster of my Dragon Pistol.

“We only wish to talk,” the figure answers as it lowers its hood to show a race that I have never seen before. Before I can ask it, however, the cat in front of me starts to change and become another of them! I jump back, but they don’t seem to be trying anything funny; maybe they _did_ just come to talk.

I put on my best “Don’t mess with me” face as I reply, “Ok, come on inside where we can talk in private. No funny business, though, which includes muttering anything under your breath or strange hand movements.”

“Thank,” the one (I think he’s male) who used to be a cat begins… “You,” the one with the hood (I think she’s female) finishes as they both walk into the ship and leave me looking back and forth between them.

After a disorienting talk with the two who seem to complete each other’s sentences, we discover that these pale skinned and black eyed creatures are Divati, a race where one soul is shared between two bodies. I’ve heard of soul mates before, but this is beyond anything I’ve ever seen/heard of. The male is named Parvat, with the female named Parvatta. Parvatta is an ‘urban druid’ who has been communing with the spirits on Bral to try and find someone of her clan who is missing thanks to the 10th Pit: [Melkot / Melkoth](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/melkot-melkoth) the Dreamer. It seems that he’s a powerful sorcerer imbued with… for lack of a better term… ‘dream stuff.’

Curiouser and curiouser… a sorcerer imbued with dream stuff and a stone that controls dreams… it’s too much of a coincidence that they’ve both disappeared so close together like this. Could it have to do with the Spelljammer? Are our dreams being manipulated (hence that goofy Kobold and the warnings from the Dream Lord) in order to get us to find the Spelljammer for someone else? I think I need to update my chart.

After some discussion we convince [Parvatt / Parvatta](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/parvatt) to join us on a trip over to Ironpiece in order to do some more research about this Dream Stone. Before we take off, though, we need to wrap up some loose ends here on Bral.

[Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) checks on [Kelson](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/kelson-3) and [Wilhelmina Uft](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/wilhelmina-uft), but they are both still feeling pretty out of it, unfortunately. Experience has shown that we really need a back-up pilot, though… so we hire [Aspodel Quickfoot](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/aspodel), a friendly female halfing from the Temple of Celestian too. After confirming that Quickfoot is indeed her last name, we also check in at the Shady Rest to let Rory know we’ll take good care of his family for him. He’s not there… but a note for us is… and it’s a rather interesting one at that.

_I, N, X in common? A pair of exotic slaves._

You know, usually I love it when I’m right… but somehow knowing that the Illithid, Neogi and the 10th Pit are all involved in a plot together involving the Spelljammer just makes my stomach churn.

We head back to the ship to process this new information and get ready to leave when it seems that [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis) has finally been released from her questioning.

“Wait…wait! Don’t leave without me, because have **I** got a story to tell _you_!”

After getting filled in by Vedis regarding her extensive questioning about her psionic fire-starting abilities by [Diadan Cartan](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/diadan-cartan), we gather our new compatriot [Parvatt / Parvatta](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/parvatt) and leave from Bral for Ironpiece, the Gnomish discworld. The trip will take a few days, so to pass the time [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) and I decide to play some chess with our newly obtained set. If [Parvatt / Parvatta](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/parvatt)‘s city spirits say it’s important, then perhaps playing a game with it will reveal something.

…worth a shot, anyway.

Time passes rather uneventfully (for once), and we arrive at Ironpiece with a rather unique greeting from a strange tower-like contraption that unfolds and shoots exploding lights into the sky. “Welcome to Ironpiece,” indeed. I look around sheepishly as I realize I was the only one applauding the show. The others may not appreciate Gnomish invention… but I find a small race with such grand aspirations fascinating; I am not the only one trying to be more than people’s expectations, after all.

We explain to our welcoming committee that we are here to inform any involved parties that the “Clashbang” has been lost to 10th Pit mercenaries, and are soon allowed to land. As we disembark I see my friends nudge each other as they point out some of the other odd ships docked here (a Spudnik I particularly), but I am too wrapped up in a discussion with our Gnome escort over a new boarding device I’m trying to invent involving ballista bolts, pulleys and ropes.

Eventually we are greeted by the head of security here, and I am caught by surprise as it isn’t a Gnome… it’s a Giff named [Herphan Gomja](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/herphan-gomja). Well, well… I guess the Giff like these kinds of positions of authority so much that they don’t care _where_ they have to go. We inform him of the loss of the “Crashbang” and the 10th Pit’s involvement, and he promptly excuses himself to start an investigation into the matter as they left port 3 months ago and hadn’t been heard from since. He will meet with us later in the day, however, to let us know what he has found.

Thankfully [Parvatt / Parvatta](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/parvatt), thanks to their communion with the spirits, is familiar with the place and able to show us around as we do some window-shopping. While I was rather disappointed that Gnomish weaponry wasn’t readily available, we did see some sights that I am sure I will probably never see again. This large machine that looked sort of like a catapult was in the main square, but it wasn’t launching boulders… it was launching what looked like eggs. [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) was particularly interested in the device that was supposedly a “breakfast launcher,” and gave the lead inventor there some ideas that seemed to make him _quite_ happy.

Hmmn… I like this wizard more and more; at the very least, he seems non-plussed when life throws chaos at you in loads.

Ayrun and I are sharing ideas for a breakfast machine of our own on the ship, when we round the corner to see something else I’ve never seen before: a Gnomish military parade. I hear [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) trying not to snicker as we step to the side and watch the diminutive review pass, but it soon turns to gasps from all of us as something I’ve only seen in my dreams after a night of too much firewater comes barreling out of control down the street: a rather large, rabid…and _fire-breathing_ hamster.

“You have got to be kidding me…” I hear from behind me as we spring into action to try and stop the carnage. Though honestly, I’m not quite sure _what_ we should be doing… because I have no idea how one is supposed to stop something like that. I have to think that my claws and guns are only going to annoy the thing… so I scramble to the rooftops to see if I can get into a better position to try something while the rest attack it from below.

“It may be large, but it’s still an animal,” I say to myself as a crazy idea pops into my head and I climb up the mountain of fur to its ears. “Who’s a good hamster?” I coo softly as I start scratching it behind the ear in that place that makes most animals turn into puddles of goo. Before long the creature stops focusing on the scrambling gnomes below and tilts its head as its foot starts to thump happily. _Gods… I hope the others are thinking of something, because I don’t know how long this will last._

A beam of green light shoots out from below into the creature that makes me feel slightly ill. I hear the creature moan in confusion and hold on for dear life as it begins to stumble… and _grow_. Before I know it the hamster has more than doubled in size before it stumbles over its feet one last time and falls to the ground with a “WHOMP” of dust and fur. As soon as I feel the heaving breaths of a deep sleep come over the hamster I do my best to scramble down to rejoin my friends and the remains of a grateful Gnomish military thanking us for bringing “Boo Boo” down without harm.

I find that it was [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) who cast the beam, and that it definitely wasn’t supposed to make the creature grow like that. Note to self: magic and space hamsters don’t mix very well. They are cute, though. Maybe if we just had a small one…

After our little morning adventure we decide to head to someplace a little more quiet: The Hall of Records of Inventions. There we discover that the “Clashbang” was a research vessel investigating something called “complex thermodynamics” in the Flow, and that they were to go from here to Spiral and Bral. Well, that gives us a path to follow, at least. After here we should head to Spiral and see what we can find. Before we leave, however, we go to one of the best places for a source of information on any world: the bar.

We end the day at a bar whose name is more than a handful: [“The Illustrious Sign of the Failed Experiment in the Advance of Science in Size 37 Footsteps”](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/the-failed-experiment) is about all I can remember, especially after the amount of drinking we accomplished during our impromptu wake of the ill-fated crew of “The Crashbang.” Thankfully between us we were able to figure out that the Dream Stone was never the goal of the crew, and they didn’t leave Ironpiece with it.

Me, all I remember is trying to get one of the Gnomes to invent a compact automatic lockpicker. He seemed to be offended at the thought of making the invention smaller than a room, until I reminded him that Gnomes were proof that great power can come in small packages. I sleep off my hangover dreaming of mechanical steam-powered wonders getting washed away in tidal waves of beer, and wake up the next morning with matted fur and a smelly reminder that the “beer wave” actually happened last night.

Don’t ask… just be cautious when someone wants to show you their high-powered beer delivery system.

After a much needed bath, we meet with [Herphan Gomja](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/herphan-gomja) once again to be informed that “The Clashbang” was on a mission to test experimental phlogiston bolts. Hmmn… those could be handy if the ever get out of the experimental stage. Then again, just about every Gnomish invention is always “experimental.”

We thank Gonja and prepare to depart when we receive a letter and a package with holes in it from the Gnomes. I read the note and smile as I realize what’s in the box. I quickly tear into the wrapping as [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) reads the note to the others.

“It seems they gave us a space hamster out of gratitude,” she says with a look of shock as I take the lid off the box and squeal in delight.

“Aren’t you the most adorable thing?” I say as I hug the ball of fluff that’s the size of a large dog and scratch it behind the ears.

“Gods, no…” I hear [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) mutter.

“Hey, Vedis has her monkey, why can’t I have a pet?”

“HE’S NOT A MONKEY!” Vedis says as she crosses her arms in a huff.

“So we’re starting a menagerie,” Ef Utan says with a defeated sigh as we load my new pet on board and head to Spiral to continue our investigations into the Dream Stone.

Nothing too eventful happens on our way to [Spiral](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/spiral)… other than me fighting the urge to take a hammer to that chess set. You never know… something important could be inside the thing, right?

I find it’s better to try and keep busy than resort to chaotic acts of destruction just for the heck of it. Besides… the way this group’s luck is holding out, I’m sure I’ll get to destroy something soon enough.

We land smoothly in Spiral and check in at the dock masters to see if they have an info regarding the Crashbang crew. It seems they didn’t just stop here to refuel… they visited a local sage by the name of [Theron](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/theron) as well. We have no other major needs here in Spiral (other than the occasional bottle of Elven wine to sell at a high price on Bral), so we make our way to Theron’s home for our own hopefully enlightening visit.

…and here I thought the Grey Elves were the snootiest people I’ve ever met. All it took was one look at the Void Elf with his brocaded clothes and brandy snifters to know that he probably never had to steal for his family to survive. Goddess forgive me but I need to watch myself. If I don’t want people to judge me by my appearance, then they deserve the same treatment… no matter how many artifacts, jewels and shiny pretty things they have lying around ripe for the taking.

I think I’ll keep quiet and keep my hands in my pockets for a while… just to be safe.

Ef Utan questions the sage, and we discover that the crew of the Crashbang had come to Theron in the hopes that he could identify a strange smoky gemstone that they had found near the vicinity of the Flow Falls. He identified it as the [Dream Stone](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/items/the-dream-stone), a minor artifact created on another plane of existence that supposedly had the ability to make dreams manifest in reality.

My ears perk up at this, as all I seemed to hear was “Why yes, I do believe [the Catfolk’s theories](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/plot-flow-chart) were right.” I do my best to fight the grin growing upon my face, as I wouldn’t want the sage to think I ate one of his pets. The last place we saw the Spelljammer was in our dreams… so it seems to me that these different factions are trying to use [Melkot / Melkoth](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/melkot-melkoth) to conduct the ritual with the Dream Stone to bring the Spelljammer into our world. Could you imagine what the Neogi, Mind Flayers or 10th Pit could do with such easy access to all planes of existence? All of creation would be in danger of enslavement or becoming someone’s lunch to say the least.

I shake myself out of my reverie when I see that my friends are ready to leave.

“How about we go back to Sigil?” [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis) suggests. “I’d like to go to the Temple of Dreams and pray for some guidance regarding this Dream Stone.”

“Sounds like a good idea as any,” [Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) answers. “Besides, somebody needs to let Sly Nye know that there’s a good chance his daughter is dead.”

“Better you than me,” I say as I make to follow [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) through the portal.

“Oh no…” Ef Utan says as he grabs my sash, “If you want to know about the Planes so much, you’re going to stay with me. Soon as I’m done talking to Sly, I’m going to introduce you to the Infinite Staircase.”

We all toss our double-headed coins through the portal and find ourselves once again in the dreary and damp that is Sigil. You would figure if they can make a city that spins on its side, they could make it have nice weather too. I must remember to see if they have any treated cloaks around here for keeping out the rain…

Ef Utan waves to the others as he claps a hand on my shoulder. “We’re all going to meet at the Temple of Celestian later. For now, though, you’re with me, got it?”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” I say with a grin. “So… is this Everclimb some exercise device from the 9 Hells, or what?”

Ef Utan laughs as we walk down the street. “Depends on what door you open, I guess. First things first, though… let’s go find Sly.”

* * *

Thankfully, that chaotic prankster who calls himself a lawyer is nowhere to be found. I kick a few mushrooms out of the way and we leave a message for him to contact us regarding his daughter. Sephira was an interesting person, even if a little cold. I can’t help but wonder if we’d checked out that warehouse sooner…

My guilty thoughts are gratefully interrupted when Ef Utan pulls me into a shop called Avrodels. I don’t complain, because the shimmering clothes in the window are something I’ve just _got_ to check out.

“Come on, there’s somebody I want you to meet.” I look over Ef Utan’s shoulder to see an extravagantly dressed dwarf trying on a plumed hat that makes me envious. “Kenari, meet [Gimras Silveroath](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/gimras-silveroath), a fellow Planewalker and friend.”

The dwarf tosses the hat onto a stand and bows with a flourish. “Pleased to meet you, milady. What say we continue this conversation on the street? I could use a good drink.”

“We’ll come back here later, right?” I ask Ef Utan as I gesture towards the shimmering fabrics in the window.

Ef Utan rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yes, we’ll come back here later. For now though, I am trying to teach you something… so _please_ pay attention.”

Gimras chuckles as we leave the store to walk through the Lower Ward. “You haven’t met many Catfolk, have you?”

Thankfully Gimras is quite the storyteller, and he’s able to keep my attention as he and Ef Utan share stories about the Everclimb. That is, until we’re unfortunate enough to run into a drunk Bazattu stumbling out of one of the bars. The creature burps loudly and suddenly my eyes begin to water from the smell. Gods above, what did that thing drink? Thinking quickly I pull out my pipe and start puffing on some Halfling leaf to try and cover the smell.

“I like youse guys…” the Bazattu slurs as he grins at Ef Utan and Gimras. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen a demon smile… but it’s not something you want directed at you, believe me. I’ll probably be seeing that in my sleep for a few days, at least. “… why don’t youse tough guys join me in the Blood War? It will be glorious!”

“Speaking of the Blood War,” I interject quickly, “did you know that I heard a group of sniveling looking Devils a few bars down talking about Demons? They said you guys couldn’t fight your way out of a sack!” We cringe and step back as the Bazzatu roars and takes off down the street.

“I appreciate the save, Kenari. Let’s not stick around to see what that Demon does, though.”

We walk a little faster down the street past some shady Tieflings trying to sell some sundials, until we come to a dead willow tree drooping over to form a portal.

“Well, afraid I’ve drank too much to go climbing stairs today, boy,” Gimras says as he shakes his hand. “It was good to see you, and a pleasure to meet you, Kenari.”

“Until next time, Gimras, and thanks for the stories,” I say with a nod as Ef Utan tosses some silver through the gate and it begins to ripple with energy.

“Shall we?”

My curiosity is definitely piqued from Ef Utan and Gimras’ stories about these stairs that take you all over the planes. I whisper a quick prayer to Lenata’s travelling god that we don’t get lost, and step through the door…

…to see a staircase that for some reason reminds me of our time in Borovia. I look around to see at least fifteen feet of gothic black stone decorated with wicked looking blades as the staircase winds up and down out of our sight.

“You have to love the Lady’s sense of style,” Ef Utan remarks dryly. “The way the staircase looks will change, however, depending on what area we are close to. Which begs the question… which way shall we go?”

“Um…uh…how about we flip a coin?” I suggest cheerfully trying and covering up my awe and inexperience. “Heads we go up, Tails we go down.” Ef Utan nods, and with a flick of his wrist flips a silver coin into the air. My tail twitches as I resist the urge to snatch it.

With a quick grab he slaps it into his palm and reveals the coin. “Up it is.” I glance up the never-ending stairs and take a deep breath before we begin our climb.

Eventually the gothic stairs become less imposing and give way to a more simple style of sturdy wood. Well… most of it is sturdy anyway. There was a spot or two where the wood was looking a bit questionable, so I had to go across first to tell Ef Utan where best to step. My shoulder still aches at times when we walk the rain-drenched streets of Sigil… I do not look forward to having to catch Ef Utan again with all that armor.

We finally come to another door that is quite beautiful; it’s framed by white marble pillars and made from a rich dark wood that just makes me want to run my hands across it. “This looks nice,” I say with a nod of my head towards the door. “Care to give it a go?”

Ef Utan smiles and gestures towards the door with a wave of his hand. I rub my hands together excitedly and crack open the door to see something that once again makes me believe that the farther I run from home, the closer I seem to get to it.

“You have got to be kidding me,” I mutter to myself. “There’s a bunch of what look like Mulhorandi soldiers fighting some guys in togas in a library in there!” I say to Ef Utan in amazement.

“A library, you say?” Ef Utan asks curiously as he rubs his chin. “Maybe we should help whomever the library belongs to… you never know what kind of useful information they might have.”

“I like the way you think, my friend…let me see if I can figure out who owns the place.” I say as we sneak through the door and I disappear from view with the help of my ring.

Eventually I manage to weave through the fight and find what look like a pair of scholarly types in togas hiding in fear behind some books. I wonder if they speak Helenic? Here’s hoping those ancient language books I’d been reading in the Seeker’s Library will prove useful.

“Do not fear, my friends,” I whisper. “As fellow protectors of knowledge, we seek to help those of this library.”

One of the men nearly bowls the other one over as he scoots back in fear. “Who are you? What are you?” he answers shakily in Helenic.

Ah, good. Now think, Kenari… what were their gods again?

“The great goddess Athena, guardian of wisdom and battle, has heard your prayers and sent us to aid you in the protection of this library,” I bluff. Let them think what they will… better than trying to have to explain my appearance to them.

“Then please, save us from the Osirans!” the other man begs desperately.

“That’s all I needed to hear, my friend.” I say and carefully sneak my way back to Ef Utan, with my tail just missing a trim by inches.

“The Osirans who look like people from Gheldaneth are the invading force here,” I tell him.

“Got it,” he says as he draws his sword. “Are you going to have any problem with this?”

I smile as I draw my guns, as this is a good a chance as any to take out some childhood frustration. “No… no problem at all.” Sure, they’re not actually Mulhorandi… but damn it, they’re close enough. I jump out from the door way with my guns drawn as I spew insults in a language I hope they understand, but I don’t feel the satisfying kick of the guns as they fire; I just get a small ‘click’ and nothing.

“What do you mean, guns don’t work?” I throw my guns down and snarl in frustration as Ef Utan leaps into battle with his sword. “Guess I’ll have to do this the old fashioned way,” I say to myself as I strap on my claws.

With a roar I leap into the fray, my strange appearance yet familiar tattoos hopefully catching them off guard. With any luck, maybe they’ll think I’m a vengeful avatar of Bast or something. Before too long the battle ends and with the help of the other soldiers we manage to take out the Osirans in the library. I start to rifle through their things when Ef Utan nudges me and nods towards the remaining soldiers.

“Maybe that should wait till after you explain things to _them_ ,” he whispers.

Silly me, I have to fight my natural urges, sometimes. I smile in chagrin and wipe my claw off on one of the Osiran’s skirts before extending an open hand to the surviving soldiers. “Peace be with you, my friends, for we mean no harm. My friends and I were just passing through and thought it would be a travesty if a library such as this fell to the spoils of war. Pray tell, what library is this, that we may speak of this struggle to others?”

“You are in the Great Library of Zandria in Nova Roma, strangers, and I am saddened to say that you are now cursed like the rest of us,” one of the soldiers answers.

I gulp and try to keep a smile on my face as Ef Utan looks at me questioningly. “Cursed… why whatever do you mean?”

“Those blasted Set and Osiris followers had their gods curse us with a plague of boils and bleeding from the eyes!” one of the soldiers said angrily. “They all deserved their fate, so thank you for your help.”

_Goddess save us… a plague?_ I back up towards the door as innocently as I can and tug on Ef Utan’s arm as I whisper, “We need to get out of here… _now_.”

“It truly saddens me, my friends, that they would do such a thing. Rest assured we will do our best to aid you in a search for a cure when we return home.”

“I don’t understand,” the first soldier asks, “how are you going to get home that way?”

“Bye-bye!” I say with a wave as we leave through the door and back to the Everclimb. As soon as we close the door behind us I sigh and slide down the door to sit on the stairs. “Ok… Sigil is looking awfully good right now.”

“What was that all about?” Ef Utan asks in frustration.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever read about the Gods of Mulhorand, Ef…but they seem to have a thing for cursing people with plagues…” I joke weakly. “What do you say we go meet up with everybody at the temple, now?”

Ef Utan rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yeah… probably a very good idea.”

We make our way back down the stairs a little quicker than when we came up. When we get to the spot of weakened wooden stairs, however, I can’t help but notice that it’s creaking even after we’ve passed it. As nonchalantly as possible I take out my handy-dandy pipe and light it with my sparker. Ef Utan shakes his head and continues on, until I quickly turn and puff the smoke behind me.

Suddenly the space behind us coughs and the air shimmers to reveal a strange yet beautiful creature that reminds me of the intimidating winged serpent I met once. This one looks a lot better from the waist up, however, as the tail forms into the top half of a woman instead of an angry snake.

Thankfully Ef Utan is more used to this kind of thing than I as he unbuckles his scabbard and rests his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Can we help you?”

“I am Laresca of the Lillend, travelers, and we guard the Everclimb. I mean you no harm… I was just curious to see who everyone was talking about at the World Serpent Inn.”

“We are just heading back to Sigil for healing, Laresca. Please inform any other travelers that the world past the door we left is suffering from a plague,” Ef Utan informs her.

“Thank you, travelers. May your healing be swift and true.”

We wave goodbye and head back down to the door to Sigil so that we can get to the Temple of Celestian to get checked out by the clerics. I can’t get over what the Lillend said, though. I wonder what they’re saying about us at the World Serpent Inn? Perhaps we should head there for a drink again… though I’ll let someone else order from that snake-bearded bartender.

Thankfully after a check-up by the clerics at the Temple of Celestian, Ef Utan and I were both given a clean bill of health. Just in case, though, I suggested that we pick up some potions of “Cure Disease” in case we come across another situation like that and (Goddess forbid) don’t have our cleric around to help.

Taking a stab in the dark at where we can find information regarding Nova Roma, we all hop portals over to Greyhawk, and Ayrun and I go to check out their Great Library at the University. Unfortunately the only thing we find is a case of the sneezes from all the dust.

Nothing cheers me up like shopping, however… and besides, I need to check with Maldin’s to see if they could sell that jar of Illithid brain candy. Who knows… maybe they can tell me something about that chess set while we are at it. Meanwhile, we hear from Lenata that Vedis is going to spend some time in a Psi school somewhere. Whatever floats her boat, I say. I tend to learn more on the streets, but if they can teach her to keep her space monkey out of our equipment, then more’s the better.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Alas, there doesn’t seem to be a market for dehydrated brains in Greyhawk. Perhaps I should’ve tried to sell them in Sigil? At least there’s a number of the creatures around there… they must have to shop sometime, right? In the meantime, perhaps I can use it to get a few drinks at the bar. I can just imagine it now… _Guess how many brains are in the jar, and win a prize!_

Heh… but I digress.

While Maldin couldn’t sell my brain food, he at least was able to tell us some interesting things about that chess set. Apparently the pieces are Suel craftsmanship, carved to look like the Greyhawk pantheon of gods, and over 1,000 years old. In fact, it was made around the time Celestian (mighty Celestian, great Celestian) left, and the Spelljammer last showed itself.

At least that lends itself to what Parvatta said about it being important… but how is it connected to the Spelljammer? And why is it so damn important?

The last thing Maldin showed us is an arcane mark on the bottom of Flarg…Fhalarga… Celestian’s brother. It’s a peculiar seal… and something for us to start researching, at least. Which means…joy of joys, we get to go back to the library.

* * *

At least this time we managed to find something. Sure, it took Ayrun sneezing and bumping Ef Utan… who stumbled into Lenata… who knocked me off the ladder to grab a book to catch myself to find it, but hey, the Gods work in mysterious ways, right? I just wish they kept more consistent hours.

It turns out the symbol is particular to an Elven Man O’War. We pay one of the scribes to copy the image for us, and then all agree that a trip to Spiralspace is in order so that we can pay Theron a visit. Who better to know about an Elven symbol, then an Elven information dealer?

Fortunately for us, the information is easy enough for the sage. So easy, he doesn’t even charge us for it. Apparently the symbol belongs to the Elven house of Leafbower, which generally includes fleet admirals and diplomats. He lets us know of the existence of one Admiral Vilius Leafbower, who is over 1,200 years old, has fought in the Unhuman Wars, and happens to reside on Refuge.

Three guesses where we decide to head next. Before heading to Refuge, however, we pick up Vedis, confer with our Davatti friend, and decide to drop them off back on Bral.

Good thing, too… because there was a message waiting for us at Luigi’s.

Heh… the balls of the man… apparently Torgan Betts wants to meet us at midnight in a graveyard to talk. First he tries to kill us, and now he gets all melodramatic? Rest assured I trust the man about as far as I can throw him, and suggest checking out the area before the meeting time to make sure it isn’t trapped. Ayrun agrees, and since the sorcerer has proven useful in the past (and I could use some back-up), we turn ourselves invisible and check the perimeter while Ef Utan and the others wait for Torgan to show up.

It doesn’t take long to wait, though… which makes me think that either he had the same idea (which well he should after what he pulled), or we caught him trying to set us up beforehand. I listen as best as I can while searching the area, and pick out the occasional words of “ _Cain, assassination list_ , and _help_.”

I’ll have to ask Ef Utan about it later, though, because I notice something moving in the grass. I do my best to follow it and when I think I’ve got it pinned down, I point it out to Ayrun and ask him to cast that glitter magic he used back at the warehouse (I’m running low on Halfling pipeweed). Unfortunately I didn’t realize that while Ayrun might be a useful spellcaster… he could use some work with aiming at things. Puffs of glitter start popping into the air all around us, and I have to concentrate through the coughing and sheen of glittering clouds to see the outline of another figure.

I dive at the outline and tackle the figure to the ground… only to be caught off guard by the cushioned landing. Well what do you know… I think I tackled a woman. After some fumbling I manage to grab her arms while she’s coughing and Ayrun and I take her down to the others and what looks like an apologetic Torgan Betts.

“She’s one of mine, I’m afraid. When a high paid assassin is after you, one can’t afford to be too careful.”

“Tell me about it,” I say with a snarl. “How much did you pay for Dorum Larbo, anyway?”

Before he can reply, Ef Utan rears back and slams his fist into Torgan’s face. “That’s for setting us up, you berk. Turn stag on us again, and you’ll find yourself _lost_.”

I’m not sure what he just said… but from the tone and the look on Torgan’s face, I’m pretty sure Ef Utan expressed what we all felt.

Once we make it back to the ship, Ef Utan fills me and Ayrun in on what we missed. Apparently Cain has been hired to take us all out. Big surprise there… I figured it was only a matter of time, honestly. The curious part is the other names on the list…

  * [Kenari Sanura](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/kenari)
  * [Ef Utan](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan)
  * [Sephira Nye](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/sapphira-nye)
  * [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata)
  * [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis)
  * [Torgan Betz](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/torgan-betz)
  * Kisan Torenako (a Shou)
  * A Dwarven Admiral
  * A Giff Lieutenant
  * A Mindflayer Ambassador



Now I’ve got a pretty good idea why he’s out to kill us… and Torgan is probably on the list in order to tie up loose ends who know too much… but what about the others? It might be worth investigating after our visit to Refuge.

In the meantime, I think I have an idea on how Elliwinkle can earn her keep around here. I just need some parchment and ink so I can start sketching… and a Gnome that’s crazy enough to build it…

We say goodbye to [Parvatt / Parvatta](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/parvatt) for now as we leave Bral to return to Refuge in our search for the Leafbower family. I only hope that this trip proves itself useful… because last time I had to keep myself entertained in the gambling houses for something to do.

When I begin to see the strange mass floating out in space during my watch, I have to fight the urge to try and kick myself. I really have to stop telling the universe that I’m bored; it seems to take offense every time.

As we get closer to it, the details of the creature become clearer as the multiple tentacles and large beak come into focus. By Bast’s third whisker… what in the hells is that thing? I’ve heard sailors talk of giant squid in the seas of Mulhorand… but this… this is something straight out of a nightmare. I finally get over my shock and call a warning out to the others over my shoulder. Ef Utan’s clank of armor precedes him as he steps out onto the deck and promptly swears up a storm. “Krajen!” he yells out. “Get us the hells out of here while I prepare the ballista, Lenata!”

Ef Utan’s yell propels me into action and I get an idea as I rush to help Ef Utan; squid in space or squid in the water, I’ll bet a gold piece that they still hate fire.

“Wait,” I pant as I drop my sack to the ground and rummage through it to pull out a wax sealed glass bottle full of an amber liquid. “I know fire in the Flow is bad and all… but what if we tried strapping some of this alchemist fire to it?”

Ef Utan grins evilly as he grabs the bottle. “Why not? If it doesn’t work we’re probably toast anyway. Go grab Vedis and we’ll see if we can make this irritating enough that it will look elsewhere for a quick snack.”

I run to get Vedis below decks and we come back just in time to see the fire splash in the distance over the raging Krajen. The Maenad smiles and cracks her knuckles as she narrows her eyes in a stare at the creature. “He’s a bit far away, but I think I can make him a crispy critter for a bit longer.” It doesn’t take long before we can see the fire spreading and moving towards its large bulbous eye. The strain is visibly hard on her, though, as a vein pulses at her temple.

“We’re going to shoot it again, right?” I ask as I toss Ef Utan my last bottle.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise,” Ef Utan answers with a grunt as he clicks the lever into place and ties the bottle to the bolt. With another large “TWANG” the bolt shoots toward the flaming Krajen, this time impacting on the tentacles and blowing two of them off.

The creature screams as it flails in pain, and then takes off at high speed… towards us. Before I can ask Ef Utan what to do next, I hear Lenata yell out, “Grab on to something, quick!”

I dive for one of the deck rails and hold on for dear life as the ship climbs steadily upward, creaking and moaning in protest all the way. Just when I think the ship won’t be able to take any more, it flips back and rolls until we are once again right side up… but with the Krajen on a path below us…

… and the sails on fire.

The gods are merciful, however, as it seems that the second shot was enough to dissuade the creature from trying to eat us. I scramble up the netting as the rest form a line with water buckets, and before too long the fire is out and under control. Our sails are a bit worse for wear… but they aren’t anything that a few well-placed mending spells from Ayrun won’t fix.

Thankfully the rest of the trip is quiet until we reach Refuge. After making an appointment with Admiral Leafbower in three days’ time, Ef Utan and Lenata decide to go take the time to re-stock our supplies of Alchemist’s Fire (good thing too, since they used up my personal stock), and Vedis, suffering from a bit of a headache after the Krajen, suggests that we go to the Golden Helm and get a few drinks.

Hmmn… drinking or shopping… decisions, decisions. I’m a firm believer that none of us should go off alone any more, though… so drinks it is.

“Sure, we’ll come to the party!” I hear a Vedis say cheerfully as I turn around on my bar stool to see a tall man with long hair and strange tattoos chatting her up.

“What party?” I ask with a raised brow.

“This one!” the man says without skipping a beat as he tucks a card into the cleavage of my armor with a sly smile and heads out the door. “You two wonderful beauties will be the life of the party, I’m sure. Everyone who is anyone on Refuge will be there!”

“This guy is good,” I mutter as I pull the card out and look at it. _Hmmn…_[ _Tain_](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/tain) _the Reigar_. Well, we’ve got three days to kill, right? That’s one for a party and two for the recovery afterward…

* * *

 

“Welcome friends!” the floating mouth announces as we walk up to a mansion the likes that I have never seen as fairy lights, naked humanoid women and the sounds of drums seem to float from the bushes. “Come on in and be sure to have fun unless you want to be made fun of!”

Thank goodness Ef Utan was willing to play guardian for us while we took some time to really let loose for once. He looks rather suave in the monk robes, actually. I wonder…. _nah_ … you don’t mix work and pleasure, Kenari. Besides, you wouldn’t even know what to do with yourself. Instead, I decide to stick with what I know… and that’s dancing.

“I should take notes for the temple festivities back home,” I say with a grin as I find myself drawn towards the drumming around the fire. “I’ll be with the music.” With a spin and a twirl towards the fire I focus and feel the shiftweave move around me to form a bellydance outfit of jingling coins and billowing fabric.

I can feel the thrumming vibrations of the drums as they pound out a beat that travels from my chest down to my toes, and let my soul go, if just for a moment, to think of nothing else but the rhythm. Tonight there are no monks out to kill us… no slavers, and no blasted Spelljammers to worry about. Tonight there is just the heat of the fire warming my skin… the music reaching into my soul, and….

My thoughts are brought up short as I catch myself coming out of a twirl into a wall of black, furred muscle.

“I’m so sorry,” I mumble embarrassingly. I can’t seem to drop my hands, though, the mutinous things. Bast help me, his chest is so _strong_. I duck my head in hopes that he won’t see my blushing as I inhale deeply. His scent… it’s like leather, musk, and something I can’t quite identify. I’m thinking of trees when I suddenly feel the brush of whiskers and exhaled breath along my neck. I gasp softly and not just from the goose bumps running down my spine. _Is he a…_ I look up tentively through my wild hair to see the smiling chiseled jaw of a male Catfolk covered in black fur… his long hair kept back in braids.

“I’m not,” he breaths as he dips his head into the crook of my neck and inhales deep. I shiver in pleasure as I feel his nose, whiskers, and (dear gods) tongue run up the tendons in my neck to finally nuzzle behind my ear. “Mmm… cinnamon and cloves.”

I find myself reaching my hands up to his shoulders just to keep myself from falling into a puddle on the ground. “My name is Kenari,” I manage to whisper before I lose myself in deep blue eyes.

“I am [Dassam](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/dassam), Kenari,” he says in a low voice as his strong fingers weave through my hair to stroke the back of my neck, “and I would walk with you.”

Words are beyond me now as my body succumbs to the new sensations. Instead of answering, my hands travel up into his hair and pull his head down to mine as I kiss him with abandon. Before I know it he’s lifting me into his arms and carrying me into the darkness.

Sorry, father… you did your best when you told me about how it would be the first time… but nothing could have prepared me for this…

_Oh my Gods… whatever did I drink last night? I feel like I’m trying to give birth through my belly button…_

Between the groans and the trips to the lavatory I manage to beg our aspiring pilot [Aspodel Quickfoot](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/aspodel) to take a quick trip to the apothecary for some hangover medicine. I hope the others are doing better than I am… though If I remember right through the haze, I still wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Mmmn…Dassam… I wonder if I will ever see him again? After the last look in the mirror, it seems that my glass leaf bead from Spiralspace is missing. I think…yes… I believe I gave it to him before we left. His scent was so earthy… it reminded me of thick wooded forests and cool breezes, and… **hurk**

… I’ll be right back.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

I am… so hungover. And horny, but we’ll get to that later.

The course of our investigations into the Tenth Pit brought us back to Refuge to speak to an old elf, Admiral Leafbower, about the magical chess set Kenari found on the Frostfyre. We made our appointment to see the ancient one and were resigned to wait a few days. I guess Admirals are busy people.

With a few days to cool our heels and a bit of replenishing to be done (we lost a couple of our ballista bolts to a creature known as “the Kragan,” a gargantuan tentacled beast that swims the flogistan between spheres. I got to see first hand what a tiny spark can do to our ships’ main sail and helped Kenari and Ef on the bucket brigade to put the conflagration out.)Efutan and Lenata went to go see what could be bought in the famous Arcane marketplace while Kenari and I went to hit the bar. You would think with my having worked in a bar so long that I’d do my best to avoid them, but I find that taverns and places like them happen to be where I’m most comfortable. I feel in control, knowing everything that goes on behind the scenes and I like the boost to my psychic abilities they grant. It’s much easier to know how others are feeling when they are thinking about what it is they want. I can hear their desires and it makes me feel a part of them. There’s so much to listen to and I find myself growing even more quiet just to hear.

Kenari found the most beautiful male in the bar to chat with. He seemed human at first, but it was later that a few details, half-forgotten, slipped into place. The tattoos, piercings, ostentatious silk garb, and the aura of glamor about him finally clued me into his race: a Reigar. There happens to be a famous Reigar on Bral, known for his wild parties that last weeks long. Body painting, drinking, carousing, jumping naked into the lake, orgies, gourmet nibblies, you name it. More than half the rare expensive delicacies and vintages end up on that estate, the other half being fought over by the tavern keepers and the gentry.

So, in any case, when Tain invited us to his own soiree, we HAD to jump at the chance. When we returned to our ship, the Admiral’s message had beaten us there and it seemed that we would be in town for a coupe of days before our meeting would take place. With nothing else needing our attention, it was all-clear for us to party past dawn and take the next day to recuperate. I decided right then and there that I was going to live the experience to the fullest—to cut looser than I have ever done before.

I had the most amazing night since I left Rajrin. I felt so close to the dream, so connected to the essence of the universe and all its peoples. I drank something known as Absinth: a green, thick syrupy alcohol that tasted odd and sweet. Tain remarked at one point that it was flavored with something called ‘fen-nol,’ and got its psychotropic properties from ‘wyrm-wood,’ both herbs found in some places on the primes, neither sounding very appetizing, in my estimation. But the way that he spoke of its mind-opening possibilities had me itching to try it. Perhaps it would blow the door open on my consciousness, like the herbs the seers used back home to amplify their powers.

I could hear colors, see sound, and feel every mind at the party with me. When Kenari danced, I could feel her joy. I almost got out there and danced with her! The pulsing of the drums brought me in close to the bonfire, although I hadn’t moved very far from Efutan’s side. It was exhilarating!

I don’t know really how it happened, but I found myself drawn into conversation with a beautiful elven couple, locals to the sphere. Charmed by the gorgeous pair, I took their invitation to sit beneath a tree and continue our association. One thing led to another, I suppose, and soon I found myself entwined with the both of them like the boughs of the tree. I hadn’t had a lover since my first, back home, and now I am reminded of everything I’ve been missing for the last twenty years! Come to think of it, I’d never really considered whether or not I was attracted to females. In the light of day (with a pounding headache) I can’t really say I am. But she was. Oh, yes, most definitely. I could feel her desire like it was my own, every sensation amplified beyond understanding. I can’t even summon up a stitch of embarrassment that we did it right out in the open like that. We certainly weren’t the only ones engaged in such activities out there on the lawn.

The night passed in an ecstatic blur of sight and sound intermingling. Uproarious laughter bounced around everywhere until the first false strains of dawn could be heard cresting the hills. By then, I think I was starting to come down, because although everything was still amplified, by this point the intermingling was making me nauseous and the sensations were bordering on pain.

We trudged wearily back to our ship in the dock. I’m ashamed to say that I asked Ef to carry me and he informed me that he couldn’t. I sometimes forget how heavy I am. So instead, both he and Lenata had to half-drag me back, which was just fine. Until I caught Mr. “go ahead and party, I’ll keep you all safe and not partake” bodyguard tried to put the sensitizing lotion into my ear! As if I needed it! Apparently, he was a little miffed about not getting his own party on, not that he’d even mentioned such a thing the whole night through. In any case, it was a dirty trick he tried to pull and I’m still miffed about it.

We’ll see how he likes being pranked when he’s feeling the sting of Baccus’s poison, if he ever lets his hair down that long. Hmmm… maybe on the next long voyage, I’ll get him drunk and he can wake up trailing the ship just inside the air bubble on a rope, or maybe I’ll just use my Psionic Outburst on him when his head’s aching from the night before. Or maybe I’ll just take his clothes and run them up the main sail when he takes a shower. Or maybe I’ll just get him naked and…. ugh. No no no no! Bad Vedis! You’re not supposed to look at your shipmates like that! Don’t sleep with your coworkers; how many times did Luigi say that? It always ends in disaster!

But… that box is looking pretty good right now, if any of the toys survived being snatched up by that halfling girl back at the party. Maybe I can kick Ef out of the hold for an hour or two. Or maybe he’d want to join me… damnit! NO! Ayrun’s off the menu, too, so don’t even think about it!

I shouldn’t even be contemplating sex right now. I really do have the most massive headache since earlier this morning, although it’s down to a dull roar since I downed a gallon of water and this alchemical remedy one of the young clerics brought back. Oh, how nice. Tain sent a note and actually remembered me by name!

Mmm… Tain.

Oh, Gods Damn It. I think I’m in heat.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

 

Eventually my day improves as a delivery of flowers from Dassam makes me smile, and we all manage to recover and make ourselves presentable as Admiral Leafbower is finally ready for us to make his acquaintance.

I’m practicing my formal Elvish while we’re waiting in his antechamber when a trio of wealthy looking dwarves and hobgoblins (of all things) walk out of the room in a deep discussion. I do my best to listen (because I’m nosy like that), but all I can make out is “No, he’s a Leafbower; we can trust him.”

Well _that’s_ good to know. Since that’s coming from a bunch of hobgoblins, however, I have to wonder whose side that’s supposed to be a good thing for?

We take our turn and enter the large tree-filled domed room decorated with globes and stars. On the far end is a very old looking elf sitting comfortably in a plush chair. We talk with [Admiral Villus Leafbower](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/admiral-villus-leafbower) for a while, and learn that the chess set was indeed his, it was crafted by a battle-poet named “Carnthalion” who died during the Inhuman War, and the last place he saw it was on Evermeet in Torril.

Interesting, but still a number of answers where we’re not sure what the question was. At the admiral’s request we leave the chess set with him for his promise that he will continue to research the set for its importance.

Meanwhile, it seems that the others picked up some rumors at the party last night about some slavers, as well as an anti-slavery group affectionately known as P.O.T.S. (Pragmatic Order of Thought Society). Lenata wanted to go look for the slavers with Ef Utan, but I just had to wonder how the cleric would do when the inevitable trap is sprung.

“Hmmn… you’re much more honorable there Lenata… why don’t you go with Vedis and look for the anti-slavers, while Ef Utan and I check out the slaver trouble?”

“But…”

“Look at it this way: if you get caught and bound, all it takes is a gag to stop you. Me, I’ve got experience in getting out of situations like that.” I could tell she wanted to argue, but I think I caught her speechless when I actually used logic on her for once. I give a nod to Ef Utan and secure my gear before we head to town and visit a so-called merchant named Dabend…

* * *

Ok, this has got to stop. This is the _second_ time in less than two days where I’ve woken up not knowing where I am. I shake my head to try to get rid of the fog, and can’t help but notice the rattle of chains accompanying it.

“Glad you could rejoin us,” Ef Utan remarks dryly.

I look over and see him chained next to me in the darkness. As my vision focuses I can make out others as well along the sides of what seems like a large ship hold.

“We walked into a trap, didn’t we?” I say with a sigh.

“Oh yeah… big time,” Ef Utan mutters. “Last I remember was some kind of smoke in the air, and then I woke up here. I can’t see a blasted thing, though. How about you?”

I grin before I remember that nobody can see me. “Just another reason to bring the cat with you,” I joke as I lean over as far as I can so that I can grab the lockpicks hidden in my head scarf. After a few grunts and fumbled attempts in the half-light I hear the satisfying click of another lock that has given up when confronted with my skills. “And this is the other one,” I finish as I make quick work of the rest of the locks.

“Never doubted you for a second,” Ef Utan says with a laugh as I free him from his chains. I take a moment while he’s working the circulation back into his arms to scope out the rest of the hold. I know there’s other people here, but I could swear I caught a glimpse of something unusual down at the other end that I just have to check out first.

May Bast protect us all… what is that thing? I rear back in horror and disgust as I finally make out the details of the statue at the other end of the hold. Once I got past all of the tentacles I was finally able to make out a face that I wish I’d never seen in those religious textbooks back at the Seeker Library: the face of Demagorgon, the Prince of Demons.

“We all need to get out of here…NOW,” I say to whomever is willing to listen as I make my way to the double doors at the other end to try and access the situation. Slavery is one thing… but something tells me we aren’t meant to be slaves for very long before we turn into snacks for that (ugh) creature they seem to worship.

I pick the locks on the double doors and sneak up the stairs (which unfortunately lead straight to the deck) to see that we’re on a still-docked (thank Bast) Hammership with 5-6 crew, a 1/2 dozen armored and well-armed humans, and one large (and ugly) 6’5" Orc carrying a broadsword. I’m scanning around the deck for exits when I hear the strangest thing: Fluent Elvish coming from the Orc. I take a second look at him and notice that he’s not your typical Orc at all; he’s actually rather well-dressed, clean-cut, and dare I say _advanced_ looking for an Orc.

Odd…definitely odd, and something worth investigating once we all get out of here.

I make my way back to Ef Utan and let him know the situation. “Good news is, we’re still docked on Bral. Bad news is… there’s at least a dozen people and one large Orc in our way to the docks.”

“Hmm… any suggestions?”

“This may sound crazy… but I think we should free all the prisoners and just rush them… with you in the lead, of course.”

“Of course.”

“If the Gods are on our side, we should be able to catch them by surprise just long enough for the prisoners to escape to safety. That is, if you’re willing to take on that Orc.”

“What will you be doing while I set myself up for martyrdom?” Ef Utan asks sarcastically.

“Me? I’ll be getting our stuff back, of course!”

I was a determined catfolk on the prowl as I sneaked through the chaos of 25 newly freed prisoners running for their lives. I could only hope that Ef Utan managed to keep the or busy without getting himself killed while I slipped through the doors on the other side of the deck.

I only managed to search through the first few rooms, however, before my ears picked up a whole new ruckus on deck. The guards of Refuge decided to make a timely appearance, apparently thanks to a raid by the P.O.T.S. Just in time, too… because I was having a bit of noisy trouble with some of the locks around here.

That’s between you and me though… got it?

After spending the next few hours stuck in a drab room getting debriefed by the Magisters, however… I think I’d have rather taken my chances with the crew on the ship. After seeing the bruises on Ef Utan, though… I decide that’s another thing best kept to myself.

By the time we’re finally free to go, I’m so frustrated, angry and BORED, that I am ready to hunt Dabend down and make him give us our stuff back or else I will take out the monetary equivalent from his hide!

**  
**Sigh… I knew looking for those slavers was going to be a wash after that bust at the docks… but I just needed to get it out of my system. I miss those gloves, dang it…

Anyway, once I got over myself I decided to wander down to the docks to see if I could find [Aladan Leafbower](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/aladan). Not only was he captured like we were, but he was a member of the EIN, so maybe they’d know something about the slavers?

A long shot, I know… but that’s been our style lately.

It didn’t take long to notice that something was definitely up with the Elves. There was a lot of activity on the docks, with many of them too busy to talk to a stranger like me. Fortunately luck was finally with me, though… in the form of a young (I think-hard to tell with Elves) Elf leaning back in a chair and enjoying the sunny day.

I ran my fingers through my hair and put on my best smile as I leaned over suggestively and nudged his knee. “Excuse me,” I purred, “but do you think you could help a girl out?”

* * *

 “I don’t know, I thought he was kind of cute,” I said to [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) as we waited for our drinks at The Golden Helm. “Tavist said he would meet us here and let me know what he found out…” I muttered as I scanned the crowd.

“Tavist? I thought we were looking for Aladan?”

“Tavist was the only one who would talk to me,” I explained with chagrin. “He actually knows Aladan though, so he said he’d try and contact him for us.”

[Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) chuckled. “He probably had contacting something else on his mind.”

I grinned as the waitress finally shows up with our ales. “Well, like I said… he IS kind of cute.”

Eventually Tavist showed up, but regretfully told us Aladan won’t be available till around 8 Bells to meet at a bar of our choosing. I am not one to waste some rare down time, however, especially after being stuck in a hold and then questioned for hours by the authorities.

“Well then,” I say as I raise my glass. “Party time is a’wastin! What say we relax and make a day of it, then? We’ll meet over at The Puzzled Scaver, because those Halflings know how to have a good time!”

“To a good time with pretty women!” Tavist joins in happily as he raises his glass.

“Afraid that’s all you, Kenari,” Ef Utan replied after he finished his ale. “Lenata and I are going to go talk with Rinthallion of the EIN to see if we can learn anything about that weird Orc.”

“Weird Orc?” Tavist asks with sudden interest.

“Let them go do the questioning,” I say as I hear musicians tuning up and leap to my feet. “I am on a mission to have a good time! Come on!” I grab Tavist’s hand and pull him to follow me onto the dance floor.

Ef Utan laughs and waves a hand in my direction as they leave. “Just be back to the ship by 7 bells.”

Thanks to the Gods, I was actually able to have a relaxing afternoon without anyone trying to kill me or kidnap me for once. Tavist wasn’t a bad dancer, even if I had to swat his roaming hands a few times, and he was more than willing to keep up with me as I did my best to drink, dance and gamble the day away.

Try as I did to avoid anything important to our quest, however, I did meet a curious Elf while trying my hand at a new card game. It seems this Elf named Mallath was all kinds of special, because he was assigned to a “Wanderer” ship going out to explore deep space. I don’t know if that was true or the ale talking, but he did have some great stories about seeing the Spelljammer when he was a child, whole worlds on the backs of turtles and space shaped like cubes.

I’ll bet you think I’m Barmies, right? The dark of it is… this is nothing new to me. Have you seen my charts? Seriously… things go down every day in this crazy universe that will make your head explode… and _that’s_ even without meeting an Illithid.

Eventually Tavist and I stumble back to the ship no worse for wear to find Ef Utan signing for deliveries made by the EIN. “What do we have here?” I ask with only a slight slur; thankfully dancing helps get the alcohol out of your system.

Ef Utan pries open a crate to see palates of bread and wax-sealed jars. “It seems Rinthalion appreciated our information about the Ogre,” Ef Utan answered as he read the note found inside the crate. “We’ve now got supplies of Elven Waybread, as well as Snowberry Fire Peppers.”

“Ooo… this I’ve got to try!” I mumble to myself as I pry open the wax just a sliver and dip a claw inside. _Holy mother of… _ I bend over suddenly and cough as my eyes begin to water. “That’s good stuff…” I choke out, “…and I do believe I am sober now.”

“Great, because I am starving,” Lenata said as she walked down the gang plank to join us.

“Where’s Vedis?” I say curiously as we make our way through town to The Puzzled Scaver.

“Last I saw she was passed out with a bottle of absinthe on the deck,” Lenata answered with a furrowed brow. “I’m starting to worry about her… she’s been drinking an awful lot after that Reigar party.”

“Eh… I’m sure she’ll be fine,” I say as I stop and lean against a food stand. “I imagine her constitution is as strong as her hide,” I say with a chuckle.

“Um… Kenari? Your hand is smoking…” Lenata says as she motions to my hand unknowingly resting on the edge of a grill and starting to smoke.

“Bast’s whiskers!” I exclaim as I pull my hand away. I check for injuries, but to my amazement… other than a little bit of singed fur, I am undamaged.

“Snowberries are amazing, aren’t they?” Tavist jokes. “I tried one on a dare at a party once… good thing too, considering the fire I fell in.”

“Fire resistance, eh?” I’m surprised no one can hear the wheels turning in my mind. “I wonder if we can make a potion out of those peppers?”

“Sure you can… if you can survive drinking the thing,” Tavist laughs. “Come on, I see the bar up ahead.”

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

The sails are floating in an everpres- evanesc- effervesc- umm… nifty breese. Yup. They float so pretty. Why am I writing? There’s so much out there to taste.

I wonder what the mast tastes liek.

K. Like splinters and crust. Splinters don’t taste as good as I thought.

Someone make the birds shut the hell up.

I’m on a dragonfly! Why isn’t it flying? Oh, that’s right, ‘cause it’s docked. And Lenata’s not here to make it fly.

What a nice elven couple. Seriously. You will never believe: they gave me an ENTIRE CASE of elven absinthe! It’s not even my birthday!

I never have to leave the ship again…. oooh wassat? SHINY!

Brb

‘Mback. I don’t even know where I was. But that’s ok. Wow. Are we in Spiral now? Or am I just halli- hallucinating the trees? Who knows? I don’t know. I wonder if Simmi knows.

Whose journal is this? I hope its mine because if not that would be embear- embass- awkward.  
Simmi is being a meanie and won’t talk to me. He just keeps chewing on the tanglefoot bags and givving me nasty looks. I’m hurt. :-(

Haha. Languages are funny. I thought I could speak goblin for a minute there but it turns out it was just gibberish. Oh well I just hope I didn’t off-end anybody.

Mmmkay I’m done writing now. My hand is trying to crawl away on its own….

(The rest is just inane scribblings and lewd stick-figure drawings, two of which have pointed ears.)


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Eventually a much healthier [Aladan Leafbower](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/aladan) finally walks in to join us at our table, and proceeds to thank us with a toast from his personal flask of an ancient family vintage mead. _Mmmm… just what I needed to calm the burn._

We order dinner, and during the conversation while I’m swatting Tavist’s hand of my knee, I can’t help but notice that Lenata and he have been smiling at each other quite a bit. Good for her, I say… Aladan seems like a good guy, even if he doesn’t have any new information about the slavers.

One thing he DOES know about, however, is that there is _definitely_ something big going on with the EIN. Top brass are heading to Bral on “The Silverswift” in order to be there for the maiden launch of “The Wanderer.”

“Hey,” I mention as I tap Tavist on the shoulder. “That guy we played cards with… he mentioned that ship too, and _everybody_ seemed really interested in that Orc.”

Ef Utan draws his eyes away from a rather pretty Moon Elf soldier smiling at him. “I’ve been getting the feeling that this Orc is a big skeleton in the EIN’s closet; we need to try and find out more information about him. Is he here to assassinate someone at the ship’s launch?”

“Or does he just want to steal the ship?” I suggest as I munch on a particularly good piece of mutton. “Just saying,” I mutter as I notice everyone looking at me. “It is supposed to be all high-tech and unique, right? There are emissaries from all over the place that could be targets… but that ship is one of a kind.”

I can tell from the grim look on Ef Utan’s face that he’s seriously considering the possibility. Crud… I didn’t mean to turn this into a business meeting! “Enough of that, though. I’ve been having a good day so far, so let’s not ruin it!” I grab my mug as I slide one arm around Tavist’s shoulders and drape a leg across his lap. _I’ve got no intention of sleeping with anyone tonight… but dang it, I deserve to have some fun, right?_

Come morning, I swear to Bast… let me wake up in my own bed, and I will get right back to business!

Well Bast, I don’t seem to be in my hammock this morning… but all things considered, I’ll be nice and get back to business today anyway…

…after [Dassam](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/dassam) wakes up and I get a little dessert with my breakfast, that is.

Eventually I am able to pull myself away from his warm bed with heady kisses and promises of my return after we continue our research back on Bral. _If only you lived somewhere with a portal, Dassam… then it wouldn’t take a frelling month in the Flow to get to you!_

When I get back to the ship I find that another delivery has been made from the EIN, this time from Admiral Leafbower.

“Ooo! I love presents that don’t try to kill me,” I say as Ef Utan pries open the crate. “What did we get this time?”

Lenata takes the note from the crate and reads. “According to this, it’s a set of magical sails for our ship, in thanks for returning his chess set and saving his…” She blanches for a moment and her eyes grow wide.

“His… what?” Ef Utan asks with a raised brow.

“His nephew… Aladan,” Lenata finishes weakly as she blushes a bright scarlet.

“Aha! You and…oh my,” I chortle. “I’ll think we’ll just leave that out the next time we see him. Why did he keep the chess set, though? Don’t we still need it?”

Lenata clears her throat and continues reading. “It seems that he had some priests of Corellian cast some divinations, and they said that ’It’s the meetings brought about by the chess set that are important, not the set itself.’ The sails are self-piloting sails that operate by an Elvish command word, for the times when we need all hands on deck, so to speak.”

“Nice,” I say as I run my hands carefully along the shimmering silk. “Shall we install them?”

Ef Utan nods and picks up the box for us to take aboard, when we suddenly hear chuckling from the corner. As we all turn, a figure covered in platemail from head to toe (how in the 9 Hells was he so quiet?) appears from the shadows and laughs. “You should know the **Queen of Thistles** is watching you…” And before Ef Utan can even put down the box, he is gone.

“What the… now COME ON!” I say as I flap my arms to the sides in frustration and sigh.

“Come on, Kenari,” Ef Utan says with a nod towards the ship. “We’ll just add her name to the list and figure it out later…”

* * *

Almost three weeks have passed in the Flow after we passed the Silverswift coming into port on our way off of Refuge. It’s quite the beautiful ship with its shiny hull and magical sails. I hope that when we return to Refuge it will still be there so I can get a closer look at it.

In the meantime, I’ve been doing my bit to corrupt the innocent by teaching [Aspodel Quickfoot](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/aspodel) and [Kelson](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/kelson-3) a friendly little card game I picked up on Sigil, when we hear Lenata calling from the deck.

“I think you guys better come up here…”

We all eventually make our way to the deck (after I pocket my cards and winnings) to see quite a sight to behold as a 12’ tall shining golden-skinned toga-wearing humanoid with wings lands lightly on the deck and looks around.

Serendipity smiles upon me once again, as I’d been reading about these guys recently in my study of the Celestial language. I look to Ef Utan and we both mutter, “Just what exactly is a Star Archon doing here?” I glance over at Lenata to see if this was her doing, but she seems just as surprised.

_OK, Kenari… think fast…_ I walk up to the Star Archon with hands outstretched as I bow. “Greetings, oh holy one… how may we help you in your time of need?”

The Star Archon smiles serenely and taps me on the shoulder. “Stand, little one.” He glances at each of us as he continues. “Word from the 7th Heavens is that they expect great things from you. Now, however, you are to be tested.” As he finishes he stares longer at Lenata and she reels for a moment before heading to the Helm.

With a smile the Star Archon leaves and we are all left to wonder at just _what_ the powers are getting us into now as Lenata directs us towards [God’s Marbles](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/gods-marbles).

“If I’d known there was going to be a test today, I would have studied,” I mutter as we fly towards the asteroid field in the distance. “I just hope Lenata knows what she’s doing…”

“Ayrun, actually…” Lenata corrects as she joins us back on deck. “I just had to tell Ayrun where we were going, because I didn’t want to miss this.” She winces as the ship veers and a smaller asteroid scrapes along the edge of the hull. “I just hope he can pilot us through this asteroid field to get there.”

“You’d better watch what you wish for, priest,” I say as I squint my eyes and point to an amorphous cloud in the distance that we just happen to be heading towards. “That doesn’t look good…”

Lenata alerts the others and they head to the deck with their weapons as we maneuver through the asteroid field and get closer to the cloud. On further inspection, I start to make out individual shapes of semi-transparent blobs with tentacles floating together like a school of… _jellyfish_? Ok, that’s another first I can cross off my list. Suddenly there’s another thump against the hull and it’s my turn to wince as the scraping sound along the hull makes my fur stand on edge. _You’re cutting it a bit too close there, Ayrun…_

“Watch out for the stingers on the tentacles!” I yell out as I draw my guns and take cover behind some crates. I’d heard stories from some of the sailors coming into port who had been stung by the more mundane variety in Mulhorand… so I have no desire to experience it firsthand on a much larger scale.

Lenata mutters a prayer as she holds her hands out in front of her and a bright light shoots from them that makes the swarm scatter for a moment before they regroup and continue to head towards us.

“Fire in the hole!” Ef Utan yells as he slams the lever down on the ballista and a bolt tied with alchemical fire shoots into the swarm to light some of the jellyfish aflame.

“Gotcha!” Vedis yells as she thrusts her hand out and concentrates on expanding the flames to cover more of them.

In the meantime, one of the larger ones has made it up to the front edge of the deck to be in range of my pistols. I pop out out of hiding behind the crates with two guns in my hands as I shoot the grotesque creature… only to watch the bullets rip right through it.

“Damn!” I mutter as I duck back behind the crates. “Can’t we fight a monster that I can shoot for once?”

I hear the familiar tones of Lenata’s enthrall spell and quickly plug my ears, when the singing is suddenly stopped with the sound of a whip-crack and a scream. I peer over the crates to see Lenata on the ground with a tentacle looming above her. Ef Utan charges with his swords as Vedis clenches her fists and screams at the creature. The swords slice right through the gelatinous body like butter, but Vedis’ psionic attack seems to have shaken it for the moment.

I toss a bottle of alchemist’s fire at it and duck behind the crates again as Lenata heaves a Thunderstone in its direction. _Okay… we can’t pierce it and we can’t slice it… which leaves…_

“VEDIS SMASH!” the Maenad yells as her skin hardens like diamonds and she bashes the jellyfish with her quarterstaff. Ef Utan attempts to follow suit with his battle scabbard when he slips in the goo left by the jellyfish.

I flip the guns in my hands over so I can use the stocks like clubs. “When in New Roma,” I mutter as I leap over the crates next to one of the creatures and smack it with a crashing blow that leaves it attempting to crawl away. I roll under a tentacle and make my way to the next one as Lenata improvises with her own gun and we take turns smacking it as Ef Utan gets up and joins us as we beat it into submission.

Thankfully while we were fighting off the jellyfish, [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun) managed to finally pilot us to the small asteroid that seems to be our destination. “I’ll make sure the rest of these things get the message,” he says as he launches a fireball in their direction. “You guys go ahead and check the place out.”

“Are you guys up for this?” I ask as I look at Lenata and Vedis. “You all don’t look too good,” I say as I notice their paler than usual skin and slumped stances.

“That battle took a lot out of us… but there’s no way I’m going to miss it now that we’re here,” Lenata replied with a glint of determination in her eye. “Those vials of anti-toxin we picked up will keep things from getting any worse.. the rest I can take care of after a good night’s rest.”

“Besides,” Vedis continues as she leans on her quarterstaff, “I’m sensing some strange psionic auras out there and I want to check them out.”

“Well, it’s not like the area is that big anyway,” I say with a shrug of my shoulders. “Let’s go check it out.”

We spread out and after some time fail to find anything topside, but after Vedis mentions that the gravity will enable us to walk to the flip side, I manage to spot a 5’ tunnel in the ground that doesn’t appear to be used by any animals that I can tell.

Ef Utan lights an Everburning Torch and I quietly make my way ahead of the group through twisting passages till we come to a large dark cave. I can’t see that far into the distance, even with my low-light vision… but I can hear something breathing. I hold my hand up and walk back to whisper the news to the group.

“Let me take a look,” Lenata says as she squeezes past Ef Utan and I so loudly that I wince. After a few moments Lenata comes back with a worried look on her face. “I think we should all leave very quietly, as there’s a large crystalline dragon over there guarding his hoard.”

“Crystalline? Chromatic ones are evil… metallic ones are generally good… so crystalline ones are…” I whisper questioningly.

“Generally neutral… and psionic,” Vedis answers.

“Psionic? Well that answers that then, doesn’t it? It probably knows we’re here already. If this thing is the test, then running away from it isn’t going to solve anything… so…” With a deep breath I squeeze past the others and walk into the cave to bow before the dragon. “Hail, oh mighty one,” I say in Draconic, “we have been sent by a Star Archon to be tested by your great wisdom in hopes that you might aid us on our quest.” I hold the bow and squeeze my eyes shut as the dragon moves with a grating sound and I wait for the killing blow.

“Are you ready to be tested?” a deep voice rumbles.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Vedis replies as the rest come up behind me.

“Then follow me, Maenad…” it replies as it turns to a large chest and pulls out a red gem to place in Vedis’ hands. A blue glow starts to form around her as she grimaces in concentration before a wave of energy shoots out from it and pushes her back into the wall. She groans and gets up grasping her head… but otherwise seems to be okay.

“I will go next, dragon…” Lenata says as she steps up. The dragon turns to the chest and this time pulls out a square ceramic tile with what looks like a symbol of Celestian on it that he gives to her. She stares at it in concentration as well, but the moment passes without attack as she releases a deep breath and hands the tile back.

After seeing what happened to Vedis and Lenata I have to admit I’m feeling a bit nervous when the dragon sets a blue crystal in my hands. Battles of will were never my strong point, after all. I stare at it in anticipation when I feel subtle vibrations from the crystal that give me just enough warning to toss it away before it explodes into shards around me. I throw myself backwards in a spin and roll to the side as soon as I hit the ground. When the adrenaline wears off I give myself a shake and discover that I managed to dodge the crystal shards. Praise Bast… now _this_ is the kind of test I can pass!

Once Ef Utan is sure we’re all okay he steps up to take his turn with the dragon.

“Why do you fight, Ef Utan?” it asks in its raspy voice as it hands him a blue sphere.

Ef Utan shrugs his shoulders. “Because I can.”

Suddenly a hand of energy shoots out of the sphere to grasp Ef Utan’s shoulder in a painful grip that seems to suck the energy right out of him as he drops to his knees. He looks about as good as Lenata and Vedis after the fight with those jellyfish… but otherwise, seems to be okay.

“The test is over,” the dragon informs us as he looks us all over. “Some of you are prepared… while others must ready themselves for the battles to come.” The dragon then turns and removes a package from his other chest. “This is your gift for surviving so far. I suggest you take it and leave… as now that I am done babysitting, this cave will not remain for long.”

Well, when a dragon tells me to leave, I don’t need to be told twice. As we leave the cave I look back, however, and see the faintest shimmer around the entrance to the cave… kind of like there was a portal there, actually. Hmmn… you’d think they could’ve picked a better place to put a portal, but hey… maybe the jellyfish were part of the test.

We get back to the ship to discover Ayrun has finally gotten through to the jellyfish that we’re not the healthiest choice for a meal. Taking advantage of this moment of respite, we open the package to discover what looks like another set of sails for our ship.

“Those are Ropes of Fharlangan,” Lenata points out. “They can be quite handy and reduce our need for crew. I’m not sure about the sails, though…”

“Well, they’re definitely magical,” I say as I peer closely at the threadwork and do my best to appraise them. “We might as well try them out and see what they do… maybe they’re programmed to take us somewhere or something…”

“If it gets us through those jellyfish without a fight, it’s definitely worth a shot,” Ef Utan replies as he pulls them out to help me install them. “In the meantime, I suggest the rest of you get some sleep just in case this doesn’t work. I’ll take second watch after you recover your spells, Lenata.”

Morning comes without attack, and after Lenata casts a few restorative spells to get the rest of the group back in shape I start fidgeting with the sails to see if I can get them to work. “Alakazam,” I mutter as I tug on the ropes. “Abracadabra… work… get us out of here… anything!”

Suddenly there is a bright flash of light that blinds us all… and when it fades we look around to see….nothing. The asteroid is gone and all about us is nothing but greyness. “Wait… could this be the Ethereal Plane?” Lenata asks curiously.

I try to activate the sails again, and with a flash of bright light we look around to find ourselves back on the rock. “Maybe we could pilot past the jellyfish and the asteroid belt while in the Ethereal Plane, and then just pop back out into regular space?” I ask as I lean down from the rigging.

“As long as we don’t pilot into a planet or something,” Lenata mutters worriedly.

“As long as we keep the appropriate heading and only go as far as we know it should take we should be safe,” Ef Utan says. “I’d rather try that then fight those creatures again, honestly.”

“Right-o,” I say as I pull myself back up into the rigging and try to remember what word I said that got them to work in the first place. “I think it was an N word…” I mutter before going through a string of magical words I’d heard in the past. Suddenly there’s a bright flash of light, but instead of the greyness that we’d seen before, I look around in horror to see that _everything_ is on _fire_.

I hiss in pain as flames dance along my fur and yell at the sails to take us back to the Ethereal Plane when there’s a bright flash of light… and then once again the blissful peace of greyness. I drop to my knees onto the deck and take deep breaths that no longer burn my insides. “Goddess… let’s not go there again anytime soon,” I choke out.

We do our best to heal our wounds before we follow the plan and count out the minutes as we soar through the Ethereal Plane and hopefully out of God’s Marbles. Ef Utan calls out for Ayrun to halt, and we all hold our breath as I activate the sails once again. With a sigh of relief we look around to find that we’re back in normal space, and that God’s Marbles are quite a lot farther in the distance than we’d expected.

Well, well… I guess travel in the Ethereal Plane isn’t quite the same after all. Duly noted. Now that we’re in normal space again, however, it’s time for Aspodel to give Ayrun a break so the rest of us can get some sleep while we head back to Bral.

After a few hours I wake up with a groan and rub my face as I try to remember the dream that woke me. It was something about the sails and a voice… a voice that said “Seek **Aionias**.”

I guess we’re still not going to Bral after all.

Ok…we _are_ going to Bral… at least long enough to do some more research. As much as I’d love to just take off and deal with the people out for us directly… it’s kind of hard when you’ve only got a name.

Once we land, [Vedis Valentine](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/vedis) decides to leave without us and mutter something about needing a drink as she heads off to [The Laughing Beholder](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaign/spelljoined/wikis/the-laughing-beholder). I have to admit I’m starting to worry about her. She just hasn’t been the same ever since that party [Tain](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/tain) threw on Refuge. I just hope that whatever she’s doing, she doesn’t get herself hurt.

Anyway… we’ve got things to do… but it wouldn’t hurt for the rest of us to go see [Large Luigi](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/large-luigi) at The Laughing Beholder either. That beholder has his eyestalks in everything… so maybe he’s heard of this Helm Ho and the Queen of Thistles? It couldn’t hurt (I hope) to ask… and at the very least we can get a drink and check-in with the latest rumors.

As we walk into the place I give a nod to Luigi and ask if we can talk in the back when he’s done serving the latest customers.

“How’s my favorite floating ball of tentacles?” I ask with a nervous laugh as I do my best not to pace a hole in his rug. “Me, I’m having a heck of a time… especially when suits of armor appear out of nowhere _in our ship_ and tell us ‘The Queen of Thistles is watching us.’” My hands slap to my sides as I sigh and turn to him with a pleading look. “Have you ever had days like that? If you have, I’d love to hear all about it.”

“Hmmn… I don’t know about your suit of armor,” Luigi answers as an eyestalk rubs under his lip in thought, “but the Queen of Thistles… supposedly she’s the Major Domo to the Khan of Nightmares, and the one who picks combatants for the for the Coliseum Morpheon games on the Plane of Dreams. She takes only the best to compete, since it’s a bit of a big event there that happens only once every century.”

“So…” I drawl as I put my hands on my hips and my lip curls into a grin, “she thinks we’re that good, does she?”

Luigi chortles and rolls his eye. “Don’t get too big for your britches there kitten. You’ve all got a lot of potential, to be true… but time will still tell.”

A thought strikes me. “When is this game, anyway?”

“In about 50 years,” Luigi laughs as he waves his eyestalk and heads back to his bar front, “so you’ve got plenty of time to practice.”

Hmmn… 50 years is quite a while, so maybe we should focus on some of the other leads first. After a brief discussion about my latest dream with [Lenata of Celestian](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lenata) over an ale, we both agree that she should see if her temple might have any information regarding “Aionius.” Considering I also dreamt of those plane-hopping sails, chances are he’s not going to be found anywhere around the spheres.

[Ef Utan Izenik](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ef-utan) waves off going to the temple, as apparently he’s got some shopping to do with [Ayrun Sorpic](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/ayrun). While they are at it, he’ll stop by Halfling Town to see if Rory has heard anything about some of the other groups who have been out to get us lately. Between that weird Orc, the 10th Pit and the Shou (to name a few), I’m hoping he’s at least heard _something_ for us to go on. All else fails, maybe he’ll pick me up some more Thunderstones.

Meanwhile, I decide to head to the Library of Spheres to see if I can dig up any information as to the origins of that Orc, any more info about the Queen of Thistles, and Aionius. I’m sure Lenata will have better luck regarding the last, but I figure the worst it could hurt to check is that I might get the sniffles from the dusty tomes.

A number of sneezes later, I walk out into the fresher air of the lobby to notice Ef Utan sitting on a bench, bent in concentration over a large book on his lap. Not one to pass up an opportunity, I quietly make my way over and peer over his shoulder to see the violent flourishes of Draconic sprawled over hand-bound parchment pages. A quick scan of the page shows me it looks a lot more interesting than it actually is, however. Just who finds formulas interesting, anyway?

“Got to love Draconic,” I joke as Ef Utan starts and slams the book shut. “You have to hack up part of a lung to say half of it, and try not to spit on people while you say the rest.” I shrug my shoulders as I climb over the bench and sit down beside him. “If you’re really that interested in boring formulas, though, I can teach you to read it sometime. It’s not like we don’t have time with some of the trips we go on.”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you,” Ef Utan replies as he nonchalantly locks the book and palms the key.

“So hey… where’s Ayrun? Did you guys find out anything?” I ask. Obviously he doesn’t want to talk about the book if he doesn’t have to… so we’ll just let that little secret simmer for a bit.

“It seems Ayrun has got some business to take care of here on Bral, so he is going on a bit of extended leave. As to information, the main thing I picked up is that the 10th Pit is conducting some dealings with the Ilithids over in God’s Marbles. What about you?”

I shudder as I remember our time exploring that Illithid ship. It was bad enough getting close to a dead one… I do not want to have to deal with them while they’re moving. “I was hoping those two groups would stay at odds with each other… I don’t even want to think about what they’re doing if they’re working together. Though I imagine it has something to do with one group supplying lunch for the other. Blech.” I make a face as I cross my legs in my lap and rest my elbows on my knees. “I couldn’t find anything special about that Orc, but I can tell you that they definitely came up with some odd stuff during those Unhuman Wars. I found a little bit about that Aionius guy, however. Something about a castle at the edge of time? Not exactly a concrete lead, I know…”

“Hmmn. Well hopefully Lenata will have some better luck and give us something to go on. Shall we get some fresh air while we wait?” he asks as he gestures towards the main doors.

“Sure… why not? They don’t take too kindly when I smoke in here anyway.” I say with a shrug as I hop up and follow him outside.

I take a moment to work out the kinks in my shoulders from hunching over books as Ef Utan stops short and raises an eyebrow. “It seems someone else has been looking for us too.”

“Who do I need to add to the list now?” I joke dryly as I notice what looks like a Shou male smiling and heading towards us. He’s not in the usual red and yellow silks, though… he’s dressed more like the typical Bral natives around here… all dark colors and non-descript. My hand drifts toward the dagger in my sash, however… as it’s kind of hard to forget all of the previous encounters we had with Ozamata’s people.

“Hail, noble sir… I am so pleased to have finally caught up with you!” he greets Ef Utan with a smile, bows, and holds the scabbard of his sword out in front of him as he takes a knee.

I take a step back just in case.

“My name is Takero Tsuyoshi,” he continues with a bowed head, “and I pledge my sword to your service.”

Ed Utan and I glance at each other in confusion. “I’m sorry… you what?” he asks the kneeling man.

“You have done my family a great service with the death of Yazir Muwara, and for that, I owe you my sword.”

“Oh… it’s an _honor_ thing…” I mutter as I nudge Ef Utan. “Your call,” I mouth to him as Takero continues to kneel.

“Ok… how about we talk about this over lunch?” Ef Utan suggests and Takero looks up with a smile.

“I know just the place!”

I do my best to spin some exciting tales of our adventures to date over some really good bowls of noodles at The Burnt Tail on the edge of Shou Town. At one point, I even take out the chart. Heck.. if he’s going to be travelling with us, he should know the score, right? If he really wants to follow Ef Utan around that bad after discovering half of the galaxy is probably trying to kill us, then so be it.

I’m really getting into embellishing our brief visit to the Winding Stairs on the way back to the library when we see Lenata waiting on the steps. She joins us with a wave and a questioning look at Takero as we all head back to the ship.

“You’ll never guess what happened!” I say with a grin as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. “He’s no space hamster, but Ef Utan has himself a new friend!”

“So I see,” Lenata replies as she looks at the Shou doubtfully. “I found out some information, by the way. It seems that the person we seek is a powerful wizard called a Sapphire Mage who lives with his assistant Montgomery in a castle at the Edge of Time. How we’re supposed to find the man, however… is another story.”

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

As we return to the ship we find that we’ve got another visitor… but this guy looks a bit more official. He introduces himself as a “Courier” before slipping into a trance-like state. Before I can ask Lenata what the heck is going on, he speaks again in the voice of [Lady Tarillia Moune](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/tarillia-moune) as he (she…whatever) informs us that our contract with House Moune has been purchased, and that details will be forthcoming.

“What? Why would she do that?” Lenata asks in surprise as we all look shocked. “Please return with this message: This news is unexpected. Please tell us who has bought our contract, why, and what our options are if we find difficulties with the new arrangement.”

“I don’t know about this,” I mutter as I cross my arms and frown. “If that Morgan Kullek bought it, I say we get out of the shipping business… or find a way to earn some money _quick_.”

“In the meantime, it looks like we’re staying until we get the details,” Ef Utan sighs as he grips his book and heads up the plank to his quarters.

As I walk to my room I can’t help but notice the smell of alcohol coming from Vedis’ room. I take a peek in and rear back in disgust at the smell of stale alcohol and stuffy air.

“I’m worried about her,” Lenata says from behind me as she gnaws her bottom lip with her teeth. “I’m afraid it’s getting to the point where we need to do something.”

“Well, if we can get her out of there, perhaps I can take a look through to see what, if anything, she’s been hiding from us. Being a Maenad and all, I’m afraid it’s probably going to take some help.”

After a few minutes Lenata returns with Ef Utan and [Kelson](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/kelson-3). Thankfully Vedis drunken stupor was strong enough to keep her passed out as the three of them carefully placed her in the hold for safekeeping. Don’t ask me _whose_ though… after she wakes up, we may all be on the run for our lives.

I take a deep breath and venture my way through the piles of veils and empty tanglefoot bags to eventually tote out nine bottles of Elven Absinthe. “No wonder she’s having issues… that’s quite an expensive addiction she’s got going,” I mutter as Ef Utan and Lenata come up the stairs. “Where the heck did she get 9,000 gold, anyway? These bottles are worth at least that much on the market…”

Ef Utan frowns at the thought as he looks at the bottles in disdain. “Good a time as any to see if they are _still_ worth that much,” he mutters darkly. “Get this stuff off the ship.”

“You got it, chief,” I say as I stuff the bottles in my handy-dandy pack. If I recall, Hastain is here on Bral… I’ll bet he’d have a field day with this stuff."

“Ah Vedis… what did you get yourself into?” Lenata sighs as she turns from the room to follow the rest of us outside. She almost runs into the rest of us, however, as we notice that we’ve got yet another new visitor waiting for us.

“Greetings, Spelljoined crew,” the man greets us with a bow. “I am pleased to inform you that the great Tain the Reigar was so entranced by the tales of your ‘Hold of Holding’ that he has purchased your ship and contract. Your hold will serve quite well as Tain’s new spare wardrobe… and in trade he offers the Hammership Nomad, which should serve you well. Delivery will be conducted in the next few days.” He hands a parchment over to Lenata with a flourish and then leaves.

“Heh… well isn’t that something,” I chuckle as I shake my head in amazement. “I guess I better go disable those traps I left on the ship, then…”

“A hammership, eh… " Ef Utan mutters to himself. You can almost see the wheels spinning behind his eyes. “We’re going to need some new crew!”

“Wait a minute,” Lenata says as she finishes going over the scroll a second time. “The Nomad… isn’t that ship… _haunted_?”

Well, it took some “creative” writing, but I think I’ve come up with a proper recruitment poster to start spreading around Bral. So we’ve got a haunted ship and numerous organizations are out to kill us… but hey, who cares when you’re crewing with a bunch of sexy conquering bitches, right? Am I right? Heh… don’t need to be if I can make this poster good enough. Of course, if we’re lucky, we may just manage to get some experienced crew who have seen enough that they just don’t care that it’s haunted.

I’m sprinkling some sand on my finished parchment when Lenata joins me on the bridge and stretches to greet the morning. “What do you think?” I ask as I shake off the excess sand and stand beside her.

Lenata raises an eyebrow and snickers as she finishes reading. “I’m sure that’s bound to get people lined up… just not sure what _kind_ of people.”

I grin and place a hand on my hip. “You just let _me_ worry about that. In the meantime…” I say quickly as I make my way towards the gangplank, “How about you go check on Vedis? I’m going to go put up the notices and set up the table. Bye!”

“Thanks…” I hear her mutter as I make my way outside and breathe a sigh of relief. Vedis after a bender is bad enough… but Vedis after a bender finding out she’s been locked in a hold and all her alcohol has been sold… I say let the cleric explain how it was for her own good, because I value my hide.

By the time I’ve changed into my more frilly outfit and set up the table Ef Utan is walking down the gangplank with a low whistle and roll of his eyes.

“Yeah… I think it’s going to be safer out here for a bit,” I say as the ship suddenly rattles with the force of a frustrated scream from inside. “Care to join me?” I say as I pull out a chair.

As it gets nearer to 2 bells, I am amazed to see a mobile Vedis and a still-living Lenata dressed up and walking down the gangplank. See… I knew that cleric would be able to talk her down better than the rest of us. I already had to give up some of my own treasures “for the good of the ship,” so needless to say… I wouldn’t have been the most sympathetic to her plight.

No more time for pondering about grumpy Maenads, though… it looks like people are finally starting to show up.

* * *

_From the journal of Vedis Valentine_

They sold my booze, and I can’t even stay mad about it.

Even as Lenata explained how they were worried about me (snort) and how they though that they were going to have to buy out the contract for the Fool’s Earand in case somebody really nasty bought it (not realizing our good friend Tain the Reigar had marvelously upended our lives once again) and sold the booze for ‘the cause,’ I kept thinking: I had no idea any of this was happening. So, for all the reasons I started drinking the stuff (I was supposed to be MORE observant, not less!) instead I ended up not even being there.

I was all ready to tear her a new one and get righteously indignant, but every argument she made made sense and I realized how easily I could have gotten snatched up by the tenth pit while I was out of my head. They had no idea where I had gotten off to and I was a useless lump the other half the time. So, yeah. They were worried and I let my ship mates down over some smelly green alcohol. Not something I would want to do again.

What made me feel even worse was that after Lenata bribed me with grandiose ideas of being ‘the captain,’ Ef brought in the chest of gold coins to my new digs on the hammer ship and told me “Buy it back if that’s what it’ll take to get you to quit sulking!”

I am…. such an ass. Sweet, slumberous Morpheus do I feel stupid.

Kenari has surprisingly refrained from commenting and she’s been avoiding me since they sold the booze.

You want to know the screwed up thing? Despite all this, I want that nasty, smelly green liquor with every fiber of my being. MY HAIR can taste the stuff. So, after I finish loading the rest of the furniture from my apartment into the master cabin, I’m begging Kenari for some of that hobbit weed, laying supplies, and locking myself in there until I can’t taste the stuff any more. White-knuckled, cold-turkey. Whatever it takes, I will get past this.

* * *

_From the journal of Kenari Sanura_

Hmmph… well that was a bit of a waste. We spent all day at the table and interviewed over 25 people, but none of them really stood out to me. Well… other than the 4 that were obviously spies from the various groups out to kill us, but who needs that kind of stress in the workplace?

As we’re about to call it a day, however, a most interesting character comes up to our table. How do I explain him… let’s just say that I won’t be calling Simi a “space monkey” anymore after seeing this guy. Heh… considering he’s at least 6 ft. tall and covered with muscle and fur, I doubt I’ll be calling _him_ that, either.

“It’s your lucky day, berks!” he exclaims as he sets down his duffle bag with a “THUMP” and shakes each of our hands vigorously.

“I highly doubt that,” Vedis mutters from under the wide-brimmed hat she’s wearing to block the sun.

“Do tell,” I say with a smile as I shake his hand. “The name’s Kenari, and this here is Ef Utan, Lenata and Vedis…” Lenata nudges me and whispers in my ear.

“I’m sorry… _Captain_ Vedis,” I say as I plaster the grin on my face. Ok… I guess it took bribes instead of smooth talk to get Vedis to calm down.

“The name’s Hatuk,” he replies. “It’s your lucky day because I’ve got 6 years’ experience with an EIN Oath Pact and nothing better to do with my time right now than to whip this ship into shape. Heck… I didn’t even know the Nomad still existed till today.”

“Work with the EIN, eh? Sounds impressive,” Lenata says with a smile as the others nod. “Why don’t we talk further at the Laughing Beholder while we go through the rest of the applications?”

“Feel free to cross 5 others off that list,” Hatuk grins as he gives a whistle over his shoulder and 5 others of his kind show up. “Meet the rest of the family.”

“And they’re all trained space hands, I take it?” Ef Utan with a raised brow.

Hatuk grins even wider and gives another whistle. Before we can even ask what he’s doing, he’s barking orders to the rest of his family that have climbed aboard deck to manage the rigging sails.

“Impressive,” Ef Utan mutters.

“As I said, mate… your lucky day.” Hatuk slaps Ef Utan on the back and chuckles.

* * *

 

Well, now that we’ve got everything moved over and the beginnings of a new crew to help us along with our Hammership, it looks like we’re ready to take off. The other applicants here on Bral just weren’t that impressive… so it looks like we’ll see what we can find on Sigil and Spiral. Besides… Vedis needs to consult her temple about that Queen of Thistles once she’s done being grumpy, and we’ve got a few sages to ply for information.

Well frak… I was hoping [Theron](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/theron) would be able to give us some information on the events going on with that Orc and the EIN these days… but it looks like his lips are sealed. Ah well… there’s always [Gezria The Sage](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/gezria) over in Sigil.

Sigil… it might be a good place to pick up a Planar type for our crew. Now that we’ve got those neat sails, it wouldn’t hurt to have somebody with some experience. You know, I almost forgot, but we need to check out the Portaljammer Bar there too. Wasn’t that Spelljammer Tapestry supposed to be there? Maybe we can check it out while I post some edited flyers there for new crew.

First things first, though. Gezria is a…what was it… a Githyanki, and they’re from another plane, right? Maybe he’d have some knowledge about how we would get around in the Ethereal Plane. Worth a try, anyway.

And thankfully, it was a decent try at that. Gezria was at least able to give us a name or two to go on: The Freehold City on the Border Ethereal, and the Ether Farers Guild. And once you’ve got a name of a place… who better than [Lissandra The Gatekeeper](http://www.obsidianportal.com/campaigns/spelljoined/characters/lissandra-the-gatekeeper) to tell you how to get there?

On the way to Lissandra’s we can’t help but notice that something odd is going on in Sigil. Go ahead, laugh… but seriously, something seems to be up around here. Things are a bit more…tense. There definitely seems to be a lot more fights going on than the usual, too. I slip off to ask around a bit and manage to pick up that a Rowan Darkwood is stirring up trouble as some “Fated” faction leader. You’ve got me who that is, though, other than a sign that we need to get out of here sooner than later.

I wonder if the Seekers are involved in these faction fights? I’d ask… but I don’t want to get wrapped up in somebody else’s fight. We’ve got enough of our own going on these days.

Anyway… we leave the usual card request at Lissandra’s and head over to the Portaljammer Bar to take a load off of our feet and check out the tapestries.

“Aw come on… I just want to look at it!” I moan to the bartender.

“And that’s just what you’re doing right now,” the bartender says dryly. “Patrons aren’t allowed behind the bar.”

“Then I’ll stop buying anything and won’t be a patron anymore!” I declare with a slightly inebriated smile. “Just give me a few minutes to look at it closely… please?”

The bartender looks at us closely then scoffs, “You’re looking for the Spelljammer, aren’t you?”

“Isn’t everybody?” I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

The bartender snorts. “Fine, you’ve got 5 minutes.”

I grin and leap from my stool to behind the bar and carefully peer at the tapestry for any hidden marks or writing. The only thing interesting I can find, though, is the pattern of the stars in the sky behind the Spelljammer in the picture. They seem familiar… like I’ve seen these constellations before. In fact, after spotting the constellation for Anubis, I am _sure_ that this is Realmspace.

We are pondering what this could mean for our search for the fabled ship when Lenata is tapped on the shoulder by someone who looks like they are just oozing “bright and cheerful.”

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but notice your flyer. My name is Nerak, and I would be interested in joining your expedition.”

“Hey, name’s Kenari,” I say as I shake his hand. “Please don’t take this the wrong way… but we’re specifically looking for planar types today. May I ask your background?”

“Certainly,” Nerak says with a calm smile. “I am a Positai.”

“As opposed to a Negatai, I take it,” I say with a snort as I take another sip of my ale.

“Exactly!”

I try not to cough up my drink. “Honestly, I was just joking… what’s a Positai?”

“We are of the Positive Energy Plane, just as Aasimar are Celestial, and Tieflings well… aren’t.”

“Outstanding!” I say as I clap Nerak on the shoulder. “Hey, our last mage took off on a walkabout on Bral… by any chance, can you…”

Nerak smiles knowingly and steps back as his natural glow starts to increase. Lenata does her best to hide a chuckle as some of the more inebriated barflies complain about the excess light.

“I think you’ll fit in just fine, Nerak. Join us for a drink as we go over a few things, though,” Ef Utan announces as he tosses a few gold to the bartender and we all get up from the bar to move to a more comfortable table in the back.

“By the way…” I say with a grin as I throw an arm around his shoulder. “Do you have any allergies to fur dander?”

Once we got Nerak settled on the ship with Hartuk and his family, we followed the instructions set by Lissandra and found the portal to Freehold City, one of the few fixed points on the Ethereal Plane. On the way we couldn’t help but notice that things are definitely heating up in Sigil as groups of Hardheads roam the streets to beat up the unsuspecting In-Deps. I don’t know what’s going on… but after seeing the way the Lady of Pain handled unrest in her city, I had a sinking feeling that we didn’t want to be there to find out. We quickened our steps, kept our hoods up and our heads down until we were able to step through the portal.

We walk out onto the docks of a floating city amongst the gray with a large spired building smack in the middle of it. Now one could assume that building belongs to this Ether-Farer Society, but you never know these days; best to ask before you find that you’ve intruded on someone with a bad attitude. So… we make our way to what we assume is the Harbormaster’s office to gain our bearings. Once we’ve managed to pull Vedis away from looking at the Ethereal ships with their shiny gold sails we take the main path into the city to the First House to “declare our intentions with Jarvey.” Just as well, as he seems to be the leader of the guild we need.

* * *

“I’m sorry… you want to go _where_?” asks Jarvey in amazement.

“We need to travel through the Deep Ethereal to reach Aionius on the Edge of Time,” Lenata explains patiently.

“You do realize that the Deep Ethereal is dangerous, turbulent and unmapped? You will need a guide if you want any chance of survival. Let me consult with a few people, and I will have more information for you in an hour.”

“Great!” exclaims Vedis as we walk out of his chambers. “I wanted to take a closer look at some of those ships anyway. Do you think it would be better to travel in one of those than our ship?”

“I don’t know… they looked kind of small…” Ef Utan muttered in reply as we walked the docks and “window-shopped.”

After what seemed like long enough we returned to find a grey-skinned Athri male standing next to Jarvey. “The divinations have been positive… and Mercrucio here is one of our best guides.”

“Indeed,” Mercrucio says with a smile as he steps forward to shake our hands. “Shall we discuss my terms?”

“As long as you don’t mind doing it while we head back to the ship,” Ef Utan says as he gestures with his thumb over his shoulder. “Figured you’d want to see what we’ll be travelling in, and we still need to pick up a few crew while we’re at it.”

* * *

Long and short of it, we come to an agreement with Mercrucio that is satisfactory on both our parts. He’s a bit pricey… but hey, we’re not exactly going on vacation here. While Ef Utan discusses the contract, the rest of us pop over to Greyhawk and Spiral to pick up the rest of our gunnery crew: 4 Elves, and 4 Humans. Everything seems to be going smoothly until we make it back to Sigil… and on our way back to the docks the streets are rocked with an explosion.

“What in the 9 Hells was THAT?” Lenata exclaims as we turn and see a plume of smoke and fire rise in the distance. I’m about to reply that I have no idea when I catch a whiff of something more than smoke in the air… it’s almost like sulfur combined with the powder we use for our guns. Before I can take a guess, though… we begin to hear the screams.

“They took the Armory!”

“We need to get out of here!” I hiss to the others as we hurry back to the ship as fast as we can with our new crew. Welcome to the Spelljoined, fellas… you’re knee-deep in it now.

* * *


End file.
